Fulfiling a Promise
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: Natsu has been framed and most of Fairytail except a few have turned against him.He now takes this opportunity to find Igneel but he has left a lot of promises unfulfilled so this adds to his list of things to do.He is given golden opportunity when he remembers one such promise he made to a dying Simon Mikozuchi in the Tower of heaven which involves his sister. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1 Abandoned and Found

**A/U okay everyone I've had this idea for a long time, the pairing is Natsu and Kagura I read a fanfic about the pairing before and really liked it, sadly however there are very few of these fanfic out there so hopefully with mine and the help of other fanfictions we will be able to inspire others to do get behind the craic pairing of Natsu and Kagura or Nagura just to let you know it is a slow start, however Kagura will be introduced in this chapter and then from that I'll develop their relationship with some added plot twist and maybe a small time skip or two** **.**

" **Natsu" in bold is thoughts or the Name of an attack**

" _Natsu" in italics is for flashbacks_

"Natsu" just normal

It is the year X791 and we are in Magnolia home of Fiore's number 1 guild Fairytail. On the streets of Magnolia we find a certain pink haired dragonslayer who also happens to be the saviour of Fiore, his Name is Natsu Dragneel and he accompanied by his best friend Happy a flying blue cat no less had just returned from a solo job and are returning to their guild little did the dragonslayer know that he was in for a surprise that would change his world.

"Man that mission was to easy but at least the pay was good." He complained, "Yeah Natsu, you were totally awesome maybe not as much as me but still pretty good" his feline friend boasted. "What do you mean it was me who beat up everyone while you watched!" the pinkette angrily retorted. "AYE! But I also supervised and that way more important than fighting."

Knowing he wasn't winning the argument any time soon he kept quiet until he came to the doors of the guild and kicked them open only to be met with frozen lance like projectiles. "What the hell freezer burn?!" he asked furiously "you know exactly what the hell it was for pyro!" Gray proclaimed with a very visible vein present on his forehead just as furiously as the dragonslayer.

" **Ice make; Lance,** you blew up the village after your job because you didn't get full pay, a lot of people got hurt you know!" Gray said while attacking the person he thought he knew. "What the fuck are you on about, happy was with the entire time, tell him he's losing it buddy." Natsu retorted seeing how this must have been a simple misunderstanding Happy could clear it up since Natsu was the suspect after all.

Flying in front of Gray stopping his attack Happy began to speak "stop Natsu is telling the truth he wouldn't blow up a village for something so petty, sure he caused some property damage but that was all we left after our mission and found an inn a few miles away from the village to rest for the night." Happy explained with a determined look in his eyes to stand up for his partner and best friend.

"I'm sorry my boy but the report states that Natsu came back to the village alone after he left and then caused the destruction, we were sent are report along with a bill for medical supplies and property damage so as it stands Natsu is still guilty." The voice of the master Makarov reached the Feline's and Natsu's ears.

Natsu went Limp at the thought of what was happening **"did I really do it, I wouldn't there's no way…"** however his thoughts were cut short when he saw a flash of scarlet red and silver causing him to stumble to the ground. Luckily for him in this case as he felt an immense pain over his right eye, the stumble he took to ground barely saved his eye from Erza's blade.

Taking his hand off injured area he looked up to see Erza with her sword raised high and tears threatening to escape from her eyes. "How could you Natsu, you of all people how could you hurt them!" was all she said before bringing her sword down, however it never made contact with the target.

Between Natsu and Erza stood the Towering figure of Laxus Dreyar who had been watching the whole thing play out up until the point where he couldn't stand watching anymore and jumped in. He just stood there with his usual stoic expressionless face Erza's sword caught in his bare hand as if it was nothing.

"Don't you think you're acting to hastily, this Natsu were talking about the cat is Right he isn't someone to do something like blowing up a village over something as petty as not getting fully paid if that were the case don't you think there would be a lot more towns and villages complaining?" Laxus said while releasing Erza's sword.

"That may be true boy but we have reports and witnesses to say he did it, I want to believe in Natsu but the Evidence is against him so I can't and some form of punishment is in order, although no-one was killed lives were endangered so I am considering letting the council deal with him." Makarov said preparing himself as he knew his grandson would object greatly to it.

"Yes the evidence is against him but he saved the entire of Fiore from the wrath of the dragons, hypothetically if Natsu is guilty if, I'm not saying that excuses him from the actions committed. Still something seems off about this, I have complete faith that Natsu wouldn't commit such heinous acts but if you still feel like you can't take mine and his word then you'll have to go through me before you can get to him" Laxus started, his voice slowly became filled with anger directed towards Makarov as he emanated his magic aura.

Makarov followed his grandson's suite doing the same the pressure of the area between them drastically increased as the friction between the two magic's started to create arcing blue and red lightning.

However it all died down when Makarov was taken by surprise at what he heard next.

"You'll have to go through me too!"

"And me"

"Count me in as well"

"Don't forget about me"

"That kid was like a son to me so you'll have go through me as well old man."

Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, Mirajane and Gildarts Clive now stood alongside Laxus in front of Natsu protecting him from further harm, ready to fight to keep him safe. "Laxus, Lisanna everyone…thank-you" Natsu was moved to tears at seeing how devoted his friends were to protecting him, he found it ironic actually usually he would be in their position the one doing the protecting, he found it a nice change to be the one being protected

"DO YOU INTEND FOR ME TO SIMPLY OVERLOOK WHAT HE HAS DONE!" Makarov furiously proclaimed. "I will not allow someone who will bring harm upon innocents and doesn't acknowledge he did so to be a part of the guild" he continued his voice carrying a scowl.

"Oi old man…" however Laxus couldn't finish as he was cut off by Natsu "Good then we feel the same, I don't want to be a part of a guild where my word means nothing…" He said pausing clutching his still bleeding eye "out of all the people who I thought would stand for me in a situation I thought you'd have been the first person to do so Erza, after everything I did for this guild, for you for EVERYONE! Now you just turn your back on me well next time Fairytail's in trouble I won't help because of you, the master, Gray or Lucy, no I will only help because of the people who stand here beside me now."

"Happy stay with Lisanna, Mira and Elfman, he might not be here now but I don't doubt he wouldn't have my back so stay with them they always were the closest thing we had to a real family, you should still be a part of Fairytail." He told his partner his voice void of any emotion. "But I want to go with you, Fairytail isn't Fairytail without you!" the little blue cat let out sobbing and hugging his father figure.

"Sorry bud this is something I need to do plus It won't cause problems if I'm no longer affiliated with Fairytail, the old man can think of it as a gift I'll come back someday maybe but for now I'll look for Igneel, I already have a lead but that's a secret." He said his trademark smile while patting the head of his adoptive son.

"Oi Salamander you can't leave… Yeah the scrapheap is right we will find out what going on…Natsu you can't leave me and Happy not after I just got back(not vaunting seven year time skip)… Natsu don't leave you did everything to protect my guild, you promised that you'd protect it and you did, so now let us protect you we promise we'll clear your just please stay" came the pleas of Gajeel, Laxus, Lisanna and Wendy. Mira and Gildarts remained quiet knowing there was no swaying the slayer.

"Sorry guys my mind is made up, don't worry I come visit, but if you want to help me then could someone bandage up my eye before I leave?" he was dead set on leaving he couldn't stand that some of the people closest to him would abandon him so easily, least to say he wasn't expecting Laxus and the Gajeel of all people to stand up for him given their past dealings.

After getting bandaged up by Mira she had told him that his sight wasn't in danger although he was probably gonna have a scar similar to the one Laxus had. Getting up from the chair he walked to the exit of the guild, he then turned to face them showing his exposed guild stamp his lit his and on fire and then without hesitation burned his stamp off. The who had stood up for him were now in tears even Laxus and Gajeel they had both been freed from their darkness by the pinkette so it pained them as much as the others to see his retreating figure.

The others in the guild kept the stern expressions as well as their eyes fixated on him not saying anything until he was out of sight. Laxus and the others left the guild they didn't want everyone to see them as they were now and so left without a word. All but one that is "shitty old man, do you enjoy taking my family from me?" was all Laxus said as he gave his grandfather a look that could kill, cause if looks could then Makarov might have died five or six times over.

The look itself caused Makarov to think about what he had done, but what his grandson said is what really got him. **"All I've done was for the greater good of the guild, yes I have regretted it but why must stuff like this always affect Laxus is the way that Fairytail does these things wrong? It couldn't be could it?"** Makarov pondered to himself while chugging down some of his ale.

A lot of the members in the guild wanted to stand up for Natsu but were too afraid to do anything causing them to feel guilty, but none more so than Fairytail's resident alcoholic Cana Alberona, how could she face her father after this, she wanted to stand up for the dragonslayer remembering who they were talking about and knowing he was incapable of such acts against innocent people. Even the thought of thinking about not standing up for Natsu made her feel guilty so she drank, and drank and drank until she was out cold as did many of the others.

 **Several days later**

It had been a few days now since the dragonslayer left Fairytail in order to search for Igneel when he came across his first major obstacle transportation. "Well my eye has healed but I don't think my stomach will recover as fast if I'm going that far." Reluctantly getting aboard the train he tried thinking about all his priorities in life in order to keep the motion sickness at bay.

While Igneel took number one spot he was a dragon and could live for an extremely long time so if something came up Igneel could wait for a bit longer. After all Natsu did remember making quite a few promises in his time and he had left some unfulfilled. **"I know Igneel is always my priority, but in the seven years I was asleep I've let a few promises unfulfilled, I wonder which one I should do first**." Then something came back to him a painful memory in more than one sense.

 **Flashback**

" _Ugh…Ugh…damn…well at least you guys are alright" a tall brown haired man said, he was tall and muscular and had an eye patch over one eye. The closes he wore we now tattered rags his covered in cuts and bruises. "You damn fool Simon now you'll die for nothing!" Jellal shouted from across a crystal like floor. The now known Simon collapses onto the floor in front Natsu and Erza taking his last breaths._

" _Simon you can't die not now!" the teary eyed scarlet mage shout, now with a smug smirk on his face he begins speaking "It's alright…ugh…Erza I prepared myself for this for the start but just so you know I doesn't suite you when you cry and I always loved you." He struggled to say, Erza was too taken back by what he had said to her to form words after all she was still pretty sure she had feelings for Jellal somewhere deep down so just Nodded and continued to cry to show she understood,_

" _Natsu…ughehe…please defeat Jellal I know that you can do it, you have limitless potential it's just waiting to be unleashed…ughehe…Natsu I have one final request for you, I have a sister we were separated when we were young promise me you'll find he, promise me you'll protect her." Simon pleaded on his deathbed._

 _Not one to deny someone as deserving as Simon of a final wish as well as someone who so wholeheartedly believe in him so much Natsu gave his answer, "I promise you have my word as a dragonslayer that I will find her and that I will protect her with my life like you protected us" Natsu answered his voice stern and his fists clenched in an effort to hold back all the anger and hate he felt for Jellal right there in that moment._

 _A large smile made its way across Simon's face as he closed his eyes "very good, then I leave my sisters life in your hands…my friend." In that moment Simon had died his body breathless and motionless yet the smile on his face never wavered it only remained knowing he could trust the dragonslayer he had put his faith in._

 **Flashback End**

"That right a lot of shit happened after the tower of heaven, nirvana, that Daphne chick, Edolas and the S-class exams. I remember it came to mind a while before the Grand Magic Games but that was because we met Jellal, huh doesn't help though I don't know her name so finding her will be difficult maybe I should st…" However he couldn't finish as he saw the carriage doors slide open and watched as the Mermaid Heel ace Kagura Mikozuchi entered.

"Kagura?" he said as if he wasn't sure, he actually had a reason he wanted to talk to Kagura but wasn't quite sure how to bring it up and when he would be able to meet her. He actually thought that if he brought it up he would incur her wrath and being someone who could be as strong as Erza if not stronger that scared him. Said mages attention now turned towards the pink haired dragon slayer. Kagura was of average height had dark purple hair cut into a traditional Japanese princess style and had a white ribbon tied in it that looked like a pair of rabbit ears. She had hazel eyes and wore a white shirt with a red tie and an ivory coloured blazer that fitted her rather curvaceous body rather well. Her skirt was a plain white plated one she wore over her dark grey stockings, her boots matched her ivory blazer and had gold trim around the neck of the boots and of course she carried her famed archenemy.

"Oh Mr. Dragneel it's very nice to see you. Wait what happened to your eye?" the usually stoic women questioned with curiosity. Gritting his teeth in anger which she noticed and was about to tell him to forget she asked he answered "Erza happened simple as." He said sternly. To say Kagura was surprised that the person she considered to be her sister would do something to one of her friends.

Natsu could see the curiosity etched on her face, he thought it looked cute as opposed to her usual emotionless one and so motioned for her to sit down, he had his motion sickness under control for now and didn't want it returning so decided he'd talk about what had happened back at Fairytail. It took about twenty minutes to explain everything and Kagura felt truly sorry for him that the people he considered family would do this to him, but now that she was here with him she figured now was the best time to talk to him about it.

"Um Mr. Dragneel…" "Please don't call me Mr. Dragneel were friends so just call me Natsu" he interjected. "Okay then, Natsu I need thank you for something, fist off you saved all of Fiore from the dragons and then you saved me when I was struggling to fight with my injuries."

 **Flashback**

 _Dragons were rampaging throughout the city of crocus seemingly under the control of future Rogue who came through the eclipse gate seven years from the future. The dragon known as mother glare was littering dragon eggs that landed all over Crocus and were slowly over whelming the allied wizard forces. One such mage was the infamous Kagura Mikozuchi of Mermaid Heel._

" _Damn this wound keeps opening up and these things keep coming like there's no end to them!" an injured Kagura said to herself holding the right side of her stomach, the wound had re-opened since it was sealed after Minerva cheated a decided to run her through from behind with her own sword._

 _However now there was no-one to heal or even close up the wound, so the best she could do was tightly tie her blazer around her waist so that bleeding would be slowed down. As she made her way through the ruins of crocus using her sword to support her she caught a glimpse of Future Rogue Fighting Natsu on the back of a grey scaled dragon. "Natsu Dragneel you're our only hope you must defeat him, I know you can defeat him…ugh…if you don't we'll all die please defeat him." She said panting in exhaustion collapsing onto the ground guess clutching her stomach in pain she could her wound open further causing more blood to spill._

 _Trying to drag herself along the ground she soon found herself at the mercy of the draconian offspring ravaging the city, she tried to use her Gravity Magic to keep them in place but only lasted for a moment a her vision started to darken and consciousness started fading releasing the draconian offspring from the bone crushing gravity prison. One of the creatures leapt at her and in that moment time seemed to slow down every second seemed like an hour as hundreds of thoughts played her mind'_

" _So this is where I die…I don't even get revenge on the one who took my brother from me… at least I'm gonna see him again… all my friends take care and live good lives." Kagura braced herself for the impact of the razor sharp claws that would end her life. She waited with eyes closed for what seemed like an eternity all she could hear was the screeching of assailants and the roars of the dragons raging through the skies until she heard a familiar voice louder than all of them._

" _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROMA!" he roared as he came down upon the draconian creatures in a fiery explosion engulfing them all burning them all to ashes. The stood with his back towards Kagura, the top half of his body exposed as his clothing had been completely shredded it also bore various cuts and scars but what really stood out about this person in Kagura's eyes was the way the fire wrapped itself around parts of his body, the scaly white scarf around his neck and the mop of spiky rose coloured hair._

 _She knew of only one man in all of Fiore who had pink hair "Natsu Dragneel" she muttered before losing consciousness. "Kagura!" he shouted fear etched in his voice seeing the pool of blood she was in. Flipping her over on her back he could now see her would and that it was still leaking blood, "shit gotta seal this up, this is gonna hurt so don't come hunting for my head afterwards." But he got no response._

 _Lift the bottom of her shirt up so that it fully exposed her stomach giving him better access to the wound. Coating his hand in fire preparing to cauterize the wound, swiftly placing his flame coated he sealed up the wound much Kagura's pain, while unconscious she could still feel the immense pain even for a moment._

 _After removing his hand Natsu could see that the wound had closed up but he became immensely scared when her chest wasn't rising and he could no longer hear her heartbeat. He didn't know what to do he swore to himself he wasn't going to let anybody die tonight and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Kagura die._

" _What the fuck do I do, if I don't do something quick then she's as god as dead, but what can I…wait that thing Igneel told me about." It suddenly occurred to him the mighty Igneel told there was something that could be done when someone is in a death like state, it is possible to bring them back using a technique only dragons and dragonslayers are capable of._

 _The technique in question is the marking of someone as your mate but in order to do so you have to have strong emotions our connections to that person be consciously or subconsciously, but once that person is marked you marked for life as a piece of your soul will become part of them whether the technique is successful or not, you only get one mate and one chance._

 _By no means did this put Natsu, the concept of Kagura being his mate slightly scared him but in his eyes she was beautiful any man would be lucky to have her, People accused Natsu of being an idiot not knowing anything about anything especially romance but that was just who Natsu pretended to because he could fit in easier with the guild._

" _One chance at a mate, one chance to save her life succeed or fail all it costs me is a bit of my soul…sounds fair." Covering his fangs in his magic he bits into her neck piercing the skin binding his magic along with the piece of his soul to hers. Retracting his fangs from her neck Natsu waited with baited breath to see if the technique had worked or not._

" _Come on dammit work" Natsu said through gritted teeth. He then noticed a red seal appear on her neck that had some intricate black markings through it. He noticed the seal start to glow a blinding red colour and then fade away before he heard Kagura coughing back into consciousness. As she opened her eyes she was greeted by the face of her saviour, his eyes were red and puffy as if he'd been crying._

" _Natsu…huh" was she could say as she was pulled into a warm embracing hug, normal I somebody did this she'd tear them limb from limb, but having Natsu hug her felt so right he was warm it made her feel safe, but she couldn't help but be embarrassed at the closeness of their proximity. She was then further caught off guard when he began to speak to her, "Thank Igneel it worked…I actually managed to save you." He said with a shaky voice and a tear rolling down his cheek._

" _Natsu…w-what are you talking about?" She questioned stuttering with her words which he found cute. Not wanting to say exactly what he did in fear of getting skewered he just winged his answer "You were under attack but were badly injured and your wound opened wider when I found you. However you fell unconscious due to blood loss so I had to cauterize your wound, but then stopped breathing so I performed CPR." He said scratching the back of his head._

" _I d-died…and you brought me back" she said aloud, she had him pegged for an idiot like everyone else did but after hearing what he did and seeing how he felt that he was able to save her made a smile pave its way across her face. Seeing this Natsu completely forgot about the whole end of the world situation they were in seeing the irregular smile on her face, he had to admit that it suited it and that it was a shame she didn't smile more often however he was soon snapped out of his thoughts by a thunderous voice._

" _Natsu hurry up we have to defeat Rogue and the other dragons or don't you want to make Igneel proud?" boomed the voice of the Hell-fire dragon Atlas Flame. "Who the hell do you think you talking too? I'm gonna beat that future knock off senseless and send the dragons packing." The dragonslayer exclaimed punching his flame coated fist into the palm of his hand._

 _Turning his attention to Kagura Natsu picked her up princess style and carried to a group of wizards he saw running towards them. "N-N-Natsu what are you doing?" she stuttered out of embarrassment the usual stoic woman now replaced by a stuttering mess. "Making sure you're safe before I leave to kick Rogue's ass."_

 _He handed Kagura over Jura Neekis and Lyon Vastia knowing he could trust Lyon and the wizard saint to keep her safe. "Remember keep fighting to a minimum, I don't know how well you wound will hold out, so try to sit out the fighting if possible then after this is over we can get Wendy and Chelia to heal you probably._

 _Flashing her his cheesy smile he melted any worries she had that caused he to let him go, she knew she could trust him, she wanted to thank him but she believed that they would get a chance after this was all over however said chance didn't arrive as throughout the entire of the victory party she was either being suffocated by Erza, couldn't find the dragonslayer or felt like any time she saw him he was avoiding her. The night pressed on but her chance never came, however she did find out some stuff about Salamander like how he was the one who defeated Jellal and practically destroyed the Tower of Heaven which gave her all the more reason to thank the pinkette for doing more for than anyone has ever done._

 **Flashback End**

"Oh that…hehe…don't mention it, I would do anything to save the life of a friend" he said with a cheesy smile, his words made her feel a warm comfort that she hadn't felt in a long time. "But I also have to thank you for something else." "Huh?" taking in a deep breath she started to explain, "Seven years ago you defeated the man who I have dedicated my life to killing, that man is Jellal Fernandez…" Natsu was rendered speechless, while he may not have been in control of his actions he still things that Natsu couldn't forgive, making Erza cry, killing Simon bringing harm upon Fairytail he couldn't forgive but he was able to give him a second chance.

"I see, back then I myself had a deep hatred for that man, he brought harm upon my guild, he made Erza cry but worst of all because I wasn't strong enough Simon died protecting us from him. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to but I couldn't do it's just the way I was brought up." He said through gritted teeth.

"He was my brother"

"Eh?"

"Simon he was my brother, that's the other thing I wanted to thank you for, Simon died because he wanted to protect his friends and I know he would've died happy knowing his sacrifice wasn't in vain, you defeated Jellal and Destroyed the Tower of Heaven the monument that represented all my families pain and misery. Thanks to you my brother was able to rest peacefully and the tower that was filled with the pain and misery of so many was destroyed, I can't tell you how grateful…I…am from the bottom of my heart thank you." She said as she launched herself at the seated dragonslayer tears streaming from her face.

Processing everything that had just been said he returned the embrace and replied "found you, I promised him I would and now I finally have." He said with a shaky voice while he may not have known Simon all too well, and didn't know Kagura that well either he couldn't help but tear up slightly. Simon believed in him, laid his life on the line to protect him and Erza and entrusted his sister's life to him. In his last moments Natsu felt as though everything about the person he was conveyed in his last action making it seem as if he had known him his whole life.

Natsu knew Kagura as an incredible fighter, who when during their fights with the dragon's he discovered had an irresistibly cute side to her, but even seeing her fight the dragon's and dragon spawn while Injured putting her life on the line reminded her about Simon, her willingness to protect her comrades no matter what it also reminded him about himself which told him all he needed to know about her. Looking up into is eyes she could see the tears in his eyes and couldn't form any words as the tears just continued to flow.

"It's all right to cry, crying doesn't mean you're weak it just means you've been too strong for too long." He told her the shake still present in his voice, hearing his words she just left everything out in that moment and buried her head in the crook of his neck while he just sat there holding her around her back with one arm and placed the other hand on the back of her head.

As the train came to a stop they came to a stop they both got off much too the dragonslayers relief, he was proud he was actually able to hold a conversation with the ace of Mermaid Heel for as long as he did. As the pair walked through the town of clover that had expanded greatly since Natsu's last visit there during the Lullaby incident, he looked around feeling a sense of nostalgia hit him.

"Wow this place has changed so much since I was last here and accidently destroyed it" he said chuckling at the last bit. "Wait that was you I heard it was a demon from the book of Zeref." She said in disbelief which some vanished after remembering who she was talking too, a demon from the book of Zeref was an angelic saint compared to the destruction Natsu caused wherever he set foot. "Yeah brings back some good memories… but hopefully I can put them behind me." He said in a pained tone.

"So why did you get off the train with me, I've got to do a job request here in town so what about you?" She said her features softening in to a curious look. Natsu had noticed that she had dropped her stoic expressionless face and had now been letting more emotion etch onto her face and into her voice causing the dragonslayer to smile at this side of her.

"Well since I'm no longer in a guild money may be an issue in the future, like the far future I took all the money I had saved over the past few years, all 200 million jewels." He said a cocky grin plastering his face knowing the reaction he was about to receive, no-one in Fairytail not even happy knew how much money the slayer had so naturally he couldn't wait to see the reaction.

"2-2-200 million, how the hell did you get all that, I'm an S-class wizard and it would take me at 2-3 years to earn that much, how does a non S-class mage earn that much money not to mention who has to pay for property damage almost every mission?!" She shouted her face frozen with shock the sheer amount of money mentioned.

" **Oh how I wish I had a camera lacrima on me now"** he thought to himself. "Simple I always ate at the guild or caught my own food meaning food budget was minimal if nothing. Secondly I only bought clothes during sales and make sure every item last as long as possible and lastly I never really buy anything and save it up for the right occasion, you know us dragons love are jewel." He replied sheepishly before turning to her.

"And I'm here because I'm fulfilling a promise to an old friend plus I want to help out on your mission, I don't want any money I just want to vent out some pent up anger. If that's okay with you?" Natsu told her although he seemed a little flustered at the last bit and didn't know why. Accepting his answer she nodded and replied "Sure I don't mind, it will be interesting I mean I saw you fight the twin dragons yourself, the entire time you were toying with them and you didn't use your full power against them. Rumours have it that you have a special power and I'd like to see it in battle so I guess now is a good a chance as any."

Truthfully that was only partially the reason for accepting his request to join her she actually had been enjoying his company the last hour or so and didn't want to part ways so his asking saved her the embarrassment of asking inviting him. "Sweet! What sort of job is?" He asked with enthusiasm laced in his voice.

"It's an S-class mission, in the forest behind the town some of the civilians have been having trouble with a horde of green forest Wyverns. As herbivores they ravage the crops and attack anybody near them in order to defend the food. I was on my way to do this job when I ran into you." She explained in a chill neutral tone of voice.

"So what are we waiting for lets contact the informant and get on with our Wyvern hunt." He said energetically as he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her in some random direction not bothering to ask where the client lived. However that wasn't what was going through Kagura's head right now she was thinking about the fact that she was being led by a boy, one that was dragging her along by the hand giving her smiles that would literally make one's heart skip a beat. Her face was beet red with steam coming from her eyes as she thought about all the different scenarios that could play out from this situation.

Kagura wasn't opposed to these situation like she thought she would be, she had to admit to herself Natsu was a good looking guy, slightly taller than herself, well-built and muscular, incredibly powerful, kind, caring and compassionate to his friends as well as others. Then there was his hair, she had to admit that he suited his pink hair better than most girls would suit the colour. Yep in her eyes the dragonslayer was a once in a life time catch, however she realised had it been any other male she probably would have castrated them and then seriously maimed them leaving them for dead.

 **How about we fast forward to the job?**

"Great work Kagura now hold him in place with your gravity!" Natsu shouted to his partner, currently the two had decimated a large proportion of the Horde of Wyverns and are now currently dealing with the last three. "Okay, **Gravity X50!** " Kagura shouted in response knowing what the slayer intended to do. A crushing weight then came down upon the draconian creature bringing it to its knees and the ground beneath it to cave in.

"Now's my chance" he said before Jumping up high entering the field of Gravity with a flame coated fist. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"** he roared before entering the gravity field that sent him plummeting towards the Wyvern at insane speeds to the increased gravity which the downward force of increased the strength of his punch so much that he crushed the skull of the draconian creature.

Releasing the gravity field upon the sudden explosion Kagura could now see an exhausted dragonslayer standing beside the motionless body of the Wyvern. She herself was quite exhausted as well, although nowhere near as tough as Dragons the Wyverns were definitely tough each one posed a problem for the two wizards. Eventually though they found their rhythm in the battle and the creature began to fall one by one until now only two remained.

Walking up to him she stood right beside Natsu wondering what his next move would be as she saw the remaining two wyverns approach them. "What now, were both a bit low on magic energy so this could get more difficult?" she asked in between breathes. Smirking at her question he chuckled a little. "How about I show you that special power of mine? You might want to stand back a bit." He said to his partner with noticeable confidence present in his voice and the aura that just seemed to exude from him.

Doing as she was told she got back out of his way and watched in anticipation **"what are you doing?"** she asked herself but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Natsu's voice shout "SECOND ORIGIN RELEASE!" In that moment she felt all of Natsu's magic energy return greater than before **"What…he replenished his magic…how?"** again her thoughts were interrupted when the dragonslayer roared something out.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"** Kagura watched as Lightning fused with dark red and orange flames, she could feel the magic power he was creating all the way from where she stood and she had to admit it was incredible. "So this is his hidden ability…dual elements." She said aloud as she watched in awe which only increased when she seen him ingest the Lightning coated flame aura that surrounding. As he arc his back he drew sturdy stance and paused for a moment allowing the Wyverns to get closer and then unleashed the attack he was holding back.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's…Rooaaarrr!"** the slayer shouted out followed by an enormous breath attack that consisted of a torrent of crimson red and orange flames surrounded by lightning that arced around the flames like a net. The roar exuded enormous amounts of magical energy and kicked up gale force winds that blew Kagura on to the ground.

The lightning coated flames tore through the earth until arriving at the Intended targets which stood in fear only to be incinerated seconds later leaving only ashes. If Natsu had to admit this roar was probably his most powerful and devastating attack, it's power surpassed that of his most powerful secret art techniques even those while in dragon force. That said he knew while in dragon force he was physically dragon and his body's endurance increased but lightning flame mode was more powerful in terms of speed and ranged attacks.

After the roar there was a large portion of the forest gone, the forest floor was torn up and charred and there were fallen trees that were a light. Kagura stood in awe amazed at the power of his attack, the damaged caused and fact he took out the two Wyverns leaving nothing but ashes with one devastating roar. "Damn that takes a toll, I feel like Cana when she has a hangover" the pinkette complained as he stumbled a bit towards Kagura after the impressive display.

"Ugh…come on time to get your money." He said clutching his head in mild discomfort "Amazing, why did you not use that against the future Rogue?" Kagura questioned gaining the attention of the slayer. "I used the form, but he mortally seriously wounded me before I could roar, he was also capable of dual elements and had seven years' experience on me but if I was able to land one roar I could have defeated him easily, however saying that I'm still new to my dual element form and my roar especially drains me immensely magically, physically and in terms of stamina." He replied as his face grimaced at everything future Rogue caused and him not being able to stop him sooner.

"Well enough of this moping lets go collect your reward" he repeated and the two went to collect Kagura's reward. After doing so the two sat on a bench in silence both physically exhausted however the silence was broke by Natsu. "Do you still want revenge against Jellal, do you still wish to take his life?" he asked a bit taken back by his question she just sat in silence lowering her head towards the ground her hair shadowing her eyes.

"I do…I know of his circumstances Erza told me that he himself wasn't responsible for his actions but was being manipulated. Still I can't help but want revenge even though I shouldn't, I lost my parents, my brother all my friends everything, huh what am I saying it's not like you feel the same way." Natsu's face then turned into a saddened one hearing her words, if anyone could sympathize with her it was him.

"Actually I know exactly how you feel"

"Eh?"

"I was raised by a dragon and have now memory of my biological parents, was told that I was found outside a burning village where most likely my parents died, my first and best friend in Fairytail died when I could have done something about it but it turned out she was absorbed into a different world so we missed out on two years of life together. Then there was Jellal who caused so much pain for my guild so of course I wanted him dead, but he became my ally when he helped me defeat the Master of Oracion Seis and is now trying to redeem himself by ridding the world of darkness, although I can't forgive him for the harm he caused to Fairytail, or for taking Simon's life I can give him a second chance. But then there's…." He hesitated for moment allowing Kagura to take in everything he said

"My guild or ex-guild who couldn't trust me, who couldn't believe me not like they ever knew who I was before, and it's not like I haven't thought about revenge I still do, but I could never bring myself to go through with it. They're my family they always will be besides there are still people there that I care about. So I get how you feel I truly do but don't let your desire for revenge take control of your life, it is a wasted thing even if you take your revenge what then will you live life like you never took a his life, don't let revenge rule you take control of yourself and replace revenge with purpose." Natsu said with a wise tone in his voice while he looked towards the sky

Kagura was fighting the need to cry, she remembered what he said earlier about crying but she had cried a lot already today but was taken by surprise when Natsu got up a said "well I better get going there's someone out there who is framing me using magic that looks like mine, guess I'll just have to change a few things about my fire then before I go looking for him, anyway it was great hanging out with you today I had a lot of fun and I feel like I got to see the real Kagura today so take care bye."

However he didn't get far when he felt two slender arms wrap around him and felt something soft press against his back. He knew who the arms belonged to which caused him to blush as he could hear her gently sobbing into the back of his vest. "H-how do you expect me to do that by myself, don't make me do this alone you're the only one who understands the real me I don't want to be an emotionless machine. Please we can help each other, join Mermaid Heel and we'll help clear your name!" She said through her sobbing fear, sadness a whole array of emotions etched through her voice that conveyed who she really was. Any efforts to hold back tears seemed futile now as the river that was her emotions burst her banks.

Natsu was more than taken back by her request he could hear the fear, the desperation and the sincerity in her voice, it amazed him how this women could continue to surprise him. Her thought about it seemed like a good idea, after all he had yet to tell her of that, plus she needed his help and with hers and her guild's he would be able to clear his name faster, he already had friends in the all-female guild and thought it would be nice to be treated like family again. But then it hit him all-female guild meant no males how would he join.

"Kagura I would like that very much but isn't Mermaid heel an all-female guild if so I can't join your guild." He answered and immediately her mood perked up upon hearing his answer. "While it's true that we are an all-female guild men can join, if they couldn't the council could charge us of sexism, so men can join as long as they don't perv on the female mages but I doubt you'd do that and being backed up by me practically ensures you a place in the guild so lets go." She said taking his hand smiling at him leading him to the train.

Smiling in turn at here to her the two broke out in to a full on sprint towards the train station with Natsu shouting "Mermaid Heel here I come!"

Never had the swords woman felt so comfortable being herself than with Natsu would Natsu be the light in her life that will help her come out of her shell so she can finally be herself around everyone she cares about find out in our journey of fulfilling promises, clearing Names and truths.

 **A/U**

 **Okay so there my first Nagura fanfic finished and it was way longer than I intended but I was listening to my music so the writing just kept flowing. Kagura is more OC in this but that is due to the whole bond thing and being around Natsu, she'll be more like herself around others while slowly transitioning to the real OC Kagura while still keeping elements of her other personality. Okay if you liked it then review, fav, follow the whole sha-bang-bang for now this is chaosdragonslayer777 signing out.**


	2. Fulfilling A Promise chp2 Mermaid Heel

**Alright next chapter of my Natsu Kagura story, I've really actual been meaning to update this sooner but since today's birthday it seems like a great day to bring out the next chapter. It would have been out sooner but things came up such as other stories college and looking or a job got in the way so sorry to all of you who actually liked this story oh and I will not be following the canon material after the grand magic games exactly Tartaros will take place a year later than it does in the Manga cause I want to write about my own Grand Magic Games. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember spread the Nagura or whatever you want to call Natsu x Kagura**

" **Natsu" in bold is thoughts or the Name of an attack**

" _Natsu" in italics is for flashbacks_

"Natsu" just normal

On a train arriving to the seaside town of Rose town which is also the home town of the guild of Mermaid Heel we find an extremely motion sick Natsu Dragneel being dragged out of the train by an extremely fed up Kagura Mikozuchi. "God how can someone so powerful be so pathetic?" She asked in a rhetorical manner to which Natsu dumbly replied "When you have motion sickness as bad as me you won't be allowed to complain." Natsu said while trying not to puke up his insides. "What do you mean when I get motion sickness?" She asked curiously as the way he said it made it seem like he was hiding something or knew something she didn't.

" **Shit I almost let it slip"** Natsu thought while cover his mouth nearly blabbing out the secret. "You know, I meant that um…um when I find your weakness I'll make fun of you haha…ha." He said recomposing himself from his motion sickness. Kagura looked at him suspiciously before offering a hand. "Sure…I'll drop it for now only because we need to get you into Mermaid heel." She said in a suspicious tone.

"Okay let's get going!" He replied excitedly before walking off. **"Damn I almost let it slip, I will have to tell her eventually but I don't want to be impaled by a sword anytime soon."** Natsu thought to himself shuddering at the thought of the immense pain he would go through if he didn't explain properly. "Hurry up at this rate we won't be back until night." Kagura said to the dragonslayer now with a stoic expression on her face after all she had to keep up appearances.

After picking up the pace it only took Natsu and Kagura a few minutes to reach the Mermaid Heel guild which was situated near a beach much to the dragonslayer's joy. As the two walked up to the guild they received weird looks from people visiting the guild and the guild members themselves wondering why there ace had a man let alone Natsu Dragneel of all people. Shortly after the pairs arrival Natsu heard things being muttered due to his advanced hearing.

"Who's the guy with pink hair?" someone randomly asked

"It's Salmon" Natsu muttered under his breath

"Who's the pinkie with Kagura?" another muttered

"It's SALMON" Natsu repeated slightly more agitated

"Why is that pink haired guy here?" a third said

"FOR FUCK SAKE IT'S SALMON, SALMON!" He shouted out as he finally snapped

Everyone was now staring at the dragonslayer with appalled and shocked looks on their face at Natsu's outburst even Kagura looked shock. "What? I'm very defensive about my hair" Natsu deadpanned. "What is going on out here?" a tall slim woman asked as she came out of the guild followed by a crowd of guild members. The women wore a long purple dress that had golden floral designs that were joined and outlined by fine black thread. The dress had a slit over the right leg which exposed the Mermaid Heel guild mark on the exposed flesh, the women had long flowing blonde hair and she had green eyes that shimmered in the sunlight.

The woman held an aura of authority to her and seemed to have a dignified sense about her which was further enhanced by her elegant walk. "Master please forgive me" Kagura said while bowing her thus alerting Natsu to the status of the woman. "It's okay Kagura just raise your head and tell me what's with all the noise." The woman said as she stopped in front of Natsu and Kagura which showed she was a good few inches taller than Natsu and only looked to be in her early thirty's.

"Yes Master, you see Natsu here would like to join our guild and before you say no here me out Natsu is different than other men and I believe we should give him a chance at least because remember the council can press changes that and I need his help for something." Kagura said in a neutral tone trying to supress any audible excitement. "Hmmm I don't know if he's different as you say he'll have to prove it." The master said while giving Natsu a sceptical look. "And how do you as the master expect me to do that?" Natsu asked with a stern expression plastered on his face.

"Well you see the reason why we turn men away is because they only want to join the Guild for perverted reasons and if we allow them to take the test which is a battle they never take the women in the guild seriously and lose on purpose thinking it makes them look good." The Master explained causing Natsu to frown at the men's attempt to join the all-female guild. "I see, that is rather problematic but can you blame them for trying your guild is filled with beautiful women." Natsu replied in a care free tone no knowing that his statement put some of the women on edge while others faces were slightly red from embarrassment.

"However that isn't my reason for joining, my simple reason is that Kagura requires my help and believes the best way is for me to become a member of the guild and as for the test I'll gladly fight any of the members yourself included with everything I got." Natsu said in a neutral tone which turned more towards excited at the end. The master could find no fault in his words but he really got her attention and everyone else's with what he had said that it was Kagura herself that asked him to join the guild. "Truth be told I hadn't planned on joining any guilds so soon, I actually was planning on fulfilling a few promises here and there that I left unfulfilled due to all the time I was stuck on Tenrou Island. One such promise happened to involve Kagura herself." He continued motioning to the swords woman who now lost her emotionless composure as she was failing to hide a blush.

"I assume you want to leave the details of why you are no longer with Fairytail and this promise in the dark for now?" the guild master asked "Yeah" he replied slightly disheartened "Does the reason have something to do with Erza Natsu?" Milliana asked but immediately regretted so when she saw him clutch his eye, "Sorry Milliana I really don't want to talk about it." He said in saddened tone which was unusual for him for as long as Milliana had known him or heard Erza talk about him he was always cheery. "Anyway back to you wanting to join the guild." The guild master said trying to lighten the mood. "Well I doesn't matter if you don't let me join the guild I could always find somewhere to live in the town." Natsu replied in a calm tone.

"Well that is fine with us but let's just not knock off you not joining just yet, after all your performance in the last Grand Magic Games was something rather spectacular indeed, it could prove quite beneficial to have the infamous Salamander as a part of Mermaid Heel and there is the fact that with you and Kagura we could do very well in the games thus gaining more respect for our guild. But in saying that it doesn't mean that you will automatically be allowed into the guild so without further wait let us proceed to the back of the guild to the training grounds where you will face Kagura herself." The Master said with a smirk as she gazed over at the swordswoman also noticing the smirk present on Natsu's face. "All right now I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed slamming his fists together causing flames to burst out from them.

Kagura stood at one end of the training field while Natsu stood at the other in his battle stance with a wide grin plastered on his field. "Master are there any rules?" Kagura asked as she got into a quick draw stance, "Of course GMG rules, the battle is over when either opponent can no longer continue or if the battle exceeds the 30 minute time limit." The master explained as she and the rest of her guild watched from the side lines placing bets on who would win with everyone placing bets on Kagura except for the Master who decided she would go with the underdog. "You better come at me with everything you got Kagura cause I don't like holding back!" he shouted towards his opponent who replied simply with "Likewise" in her usual stoic state until a small smile graced her features something that her guild mates rarely saw.

"There's the smile I love so much" Natsu said smugly as he noticed her smile causing her blush slightly, "Aw come on don't be embarrassed you should smile more often it suits you." He replied in the same smug tone causing her face to resemble the same colour as Erza's hair. T say that her guild mates were shocked at what the dragonslayer said was an understatement if anyone said anything remotely like what he said they'd have lost both arms by now, but here was Natsu not only saying these things and getting away with it but had also caused Kagura to lose her composure and blush which none of them knew was possible.

"S-stop distracting me and fight!" Kagura cried out stuttering a little at the start, "Okay, okay whenever you're ready. "BEGIN!" the master shouted out and in the blink of an eye Kagura had closed the distance between herself and Natsu. **"She's even faster than Erza!"** Natsu thought to himself in surprise before being launched back by a powerful kick to his stomach. "Yeah yo go Kagura…show 'em what a woman can do…No mercy." Some of the guild members called out confident that their money was safe.

"Wow nice hit, but you held back I thought I told you to come at me with everything you got." Natsu said as he walked out of a dust cloud relatively unharmed. "Really you're going to accuse me of holding back when I know you holding back far more. What happened to that power you showed me yesterday? You know you could have easily dodged that attack." Kagura said in an unheard smug tone. "Yeah your right, my bad from here on out I'll go at full power if you do as well." Natsu replied offering the compromise, "DEAL!" she immediately replied unsheathing her Archenemy which caused the entire guild including the guild master to fear for Natsu's life.

Before anyone could protest to her actions they felt an incredible spike in magic energy from where Natsu stood that rivalled Kagura's and only the guild master and Kagura could tell that it was still climbing. Natsu stood straight concentrating on his Magic energy which was causing small bits of debris to float around him. All was silent until Natsu shouted **"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!"** lightning arced around Natsu's body with small scales present on his forearms, larger debris now floated around him from the crater his magical pressure had caused and his hair now looked wilder as it looked spikier thanks to the lightning.

All of the guild was speechless except for Kagura who had already seen this transformation but the rest were too shocked to form words as the only time they had seen such a transformation was when Gajeel absorbed Rogue's shadows and became the Iron Shadow Dragon. "You ready Kagura because I ain't gonna hold back." He said aloud in an excited tone as both fire and lightning danced around his hands in a beautiful display of elemental unison.

Kagura only nodded before the two charged at each other with such speed that it left behind an after image of the two. Sparks could be seem flying and shockwaves could be felt from where they collided with each other until they settled once again at opposite ends of the arena both had visible damage and it looked like both were even in terms of power causing some of the guild members to gawk at the sight but that soon turned into a smile as Natsu started to stagger a bit. The members concluded that it was because Kagura had dealt more damage but it was nothing of the sort as Kagura well knew after Natsu's brief explanation of how his power had its hindrances on his body.

"I think it's about time we end this" Kagura replied with a stoic expression but her words caused the dragonslayer to smile. "I agree let's go!" he replied his voice oozing with confidence. **"Gravity change X50!"** Kagura shouted out and Natsu was immediately crushed to the ground by an extreme magical pressure and now that he felt it on his body first hand he could appreciate its power. **"Damn this is even more powerful than that guy from Grimoire Heart's gravity magic."** Natsu thought to himself in extreme discomfort as he tried to push himself off the ground but found the pressure to great as with every push the ground beneath him cracked further and further.

Kagura was now in full on sprint rushing to deliver a finishing blow and as much as she wanted Natsu to join the guild her guild master picked her for this fight and throwing away the fight just so Natsu could join would tarnish her honour as a swordswoman. As she was only feet away she skidded to a stop before entering the field of gravity shouting out **"Archenemy Unsheathed; Strong Form"** Kagura then proceeded to bring the flat edge of her sword down to knock Natsu out however what she wasn't expecting was… **"Firing Hammer of the Lightning Flame Dragon."** A massive explosion knocked both Natsu a Kagura away from each other giving Natsu the distance he needed as well as dealing some damage to Kagura.

"Let's try something new; **Lightning Flame Dragon's Blade Edge!** " Natsu called out gaining the attention of many as the lightning and flames the rolled off his body made their way down to his hands coating both forming two ethereal blades. His right arm was covered in a lightning blade while the left arm was covered in a flaming blade. "How about we have ourselves a little duel?" Natsu said grinning from ear to ear which caused Kagura to grin in response " **Re-quip; Excalibur!** " a bright light glowed in Kagura's free hand then dimming down to reveal a similar sword to that of Archenemy except the blade was as black as obsidian "Bring it!" Kagura shouted in an excited tone.

"I've never seen Kagura actually become excited ever let alone a fight." Milliana said in surprise but slightly happy that her usually stoic friend seemed to be lightening up and enjoying herself. Natsu and Kagura then dashed at each other at break neck speeds swords in or on hand in Natsu's case clashing with each other exchanging blow after blow. **"Lightning Edge!" "Excalibur; Defence form!"** Natsu shouted out and with a swift movement of his right arm sent a slash of lightning towards his opponent but before it could make contact she shifted the form of one of her swords deflecting Natsu's attack away harmlessly.

The two then charged at each other one again exchanging a flurry of blows, sparks flew, and flames swirled attack after attack was called out.

" **Flame Edge!"**

" **Archenemy; Strong form!"**

" **Lightning Vortex!"**

" **Excalibur; Speed Form!"**

" **Lightning Flame Spiral Blade Dance!"** Natsu called out hoping to finish the match.

" **Twin demon blade's Desolation!"** Kagura shouted using her counter attack.

A large explosion followed after their collision and the audience could only watch in awe at the sheer power the two demonstrated. They knew both of them were strong but seeing them fight now they were at a whole new level, the audience waited on baited breath as a large cloud of smoke and dust obscured the vision of the two contenders all wondering who came out on top. The smoke started to slowly clear up giving the guild members a view of two silhouettes standing albeit shakily but still standing. They couldn't believe after that massive explosion the two were still standing, the members were amazed that Natsu was able to go toe to toe with their ace but after that explosion they thought at least one of them would be down.

The smoke and dust finally cleared away giving the members a clear view of the two fighters, the stood only a few feet away from each other their breathing was heavy and it was clearly visible why. Both were littered with injuries, Kagura's blazer was now non-existent, her tights and other clothes were badly torn and she had multiple cuts and bruises on her body. Natsu was in no better shape his vest had been completely torn apart leaving his upper body exposed along with the multitude of cuts and bruises that littered his chest and arms, His scarf looked slightly more worn out than usual and his baggy grey pants had a series of holes decorating them and one of the legs now only went up to the knee.

Although the two were badly injured for a spar/test fight and were incredibly exhausted as both had used powers they wouldn't normally use unless they deemed necessary which would result in them having savvier headaches afterwards the two could only smile at each other which caused the members to think they were going to go at it for round three. However much to their surprise Kagura started to collapse but before she reached the ground she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. She didn't have the strength to look up at who it was but she didn't need to look to see who it was as she knew the feeling those arms provided which caused her smile to turn into a smirk before saying "I guess you win" she said tiredly before she felt her head being laid down on something soft.

She looked to her side to see a shirtless and scarfless Natsu who lay on the ground next to her chuckling "Ahhhh man that was an amazing fight, one of the best in my life." Natsu said in all honesty not realising the shade of pink Kagura's face had taken on from seeing him shirtless, after all she's only ever been in a guild filled with nothing but women so she has never seen anything of the sort before so it's not like she could help it. "Well I must say that was one of the most spectacular fights I've ever seen, indeed Kagura was right you are different and I hope you can forgive my being so on edge about you joining." The master said with a slight bow towards the dragonslayer making sure she got her apology.

"Please there is nothing to forgive, you all have your reasons for being so wary of letting men join your guild so it's only natural." Natsu replied in an understanding tone. "Well now that that is out of the way congratulations Natsu you've passed the first test in joining mermaid Heel, all you have to do is pass one more and your in." The master said in a slightly chipper tone. "Oh, okay then what is the final test?" Natsu questioned in curiosity thinking he had already gained the right to join the guild. The guild master smiled at the teen before saying "A test of truth, I will ask you some question and you must answer truthfully because I will be able to tell if you're lying, but be warned just telling the truth won't get you in the guild no I will judge your answers myself to see whether or not you re suitable to join." She explained before motioning for Natsu to follow her.

"Okay then but could you tell me where the infirmary is I wouldn't feel right leaving Kagura out here like this." He replied truthfully before picking up said swordswoman electing a yelp from her and a few giggles from some of the other guild members. Milliana walked alongside them in silence taking glances at Kagura's face which was now the deepest shade of red as she had never been carried by anyone let alone a man. Milliana couldn't contain herself anymore so she immediately pulled a Happy "HHHeee LLLiiikkkeeesss yyyooouuu!" she exclaimed pushing her paws together getting a few laughs from the other members, a deathly stare from a scarlet red Kagura and bluh from the pin haired dragonslayer.

After putting Kagura in an infirmary bed and asking Milliana to look after her Natsu had made his way through the main building to the Master office and if he had to compare it to anywhere well he thought it made Fairytail look like a shit hole and the only comparable building he could think of was the Kings castle. The building definitely had that royal sort of feel to it what with the crystal chandeliers, Marble floors and intricate water fountain designs. "So Natsu I am going to ask you a series of questions so could you please give me your arm." The master asked "Sure…wait I just realised that I don't even know your name so what do I call you?" Natsu asked as he gave her his arm.

"My name is Aerial Yuki, even though you're not in the guild yet just call me Master Aerial." She answered with a smile before what appeared to be a pink bracelet like design appeared on Natsu's skin. "Ah sensory link, so that's how you'll be able to tell if I'm lying." Natsu said in a surprised tone as he only knew one person with this magic. "You've seen sensory link magic before, I'm surprised it is an extremely rare magic now days'." Aerial responded sounding as equally surprised as Natsu. "I have a friend who is an independent mage who can use it." He answered simple.

The master then activated the sensory link and the mark on Natsu's arm started glowing "Okay Natsu I'm going to start asking you the questions now and you must answer truthfully do you understand?" She asked to make sure he understood what was about to happen and he nodded to show he did.

"Okay Natsu to you what is the most important thing in life?"

"My friends and family."

"What do hope to achieve by joining Mermaid Heel?"

"I want to be able to help a friend and keep a promise."

"What is your opinion of the women in this guild and in terms of relationship where do you hope you stand with them?"

"Well the women in the guild are all beautiful, they seem kind, loyal and strong from all their magical presences. As for the second part I…" Natsu but paused when he remembered about 'that' and didn't know how it would affect him getting into the guild should he come clean and tell her what transpired that night or lie and risk his chances of getting into the guild. Those were the sort of thoughts going through Natsu's head before he was brought out of his thoughts by Master Aerial as she felt his heart rate spike through the sensory link causing her to smirk.

"You what?" she questioned smugly, at this point it was make or break so Natsu to tell the truth. "Forgive me Master Aerial but I haven't been honest from the start." He replied causing the guild master to raise an eyebrow "Oh, how so?" she asked in a fairly curious manner. "What do you know about dragons?" For the next hour Natsu went over the events which took place after the grand magic games more specifically the dragon invasion. He made sure to include every detail no matter how insignificant. The master knew he was telling the truth because of the sensory link Magic but she still found it hard to believe that such a magic existed within the world that had the power to bring the living back from the dead.

"I see then I am very grateful for you saving one of my guild members lives truly I am very grateful thank you." Aerial said with a small bow showing her appreciation. "Well I only did what was necessary but it is another reason why I'm here, like I said I made a promise and that is also a reason but I came here because I wanted to get to know Kagura better, I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't attracted her, she is a beautiful, strong woman. She has an amazing personality actually quite intriguing but I'm not saying that I'm in love with her, I'm definitely attracted to her but I do want it to be more than attraction that's why I want to get to know her better by joining the guild but I don't want her finding out just yet I don't want her to fell forced." He replied explaining his dilemma once again telling the truth.

Master Aerial was taken back by the sincerity in his words that it moved her so she decided she let him join but would ask him one last question. "Natsu what would you do for this guild?" she asked in a neutral tone before a smile graced her goddess like features. "I'd move heaven and Earthland." He replied sternly and truthfully. "Then welcome to Mermaid Heel Mr. Dragneel." "Woah wait seriously?" Natsu asked in disbelief "Of course, now let's introduce you the rest of the guild." Aerial said in a calm reassuring tone.

By now Kagura and the rest of Mermaid Heel had gathered in the main hall and were all wondering what was taking so long. "The master and Natsu are taking a long time I wonder if it's going well." Kagura said to Milliana, Risley and Ariana. "Attention mages of Mermaid Heel I want to introduce you to your newest comrade and guild mate Natsu Salamander Dragneel!" Aerial shouted from a balcony overlooking the main hall with Natsu standing next to her. "It's nice to meet everyone, I hope we can all work together in the future and be great friends." He shouts out to everyone showing them his signature grin.

 **There chapter two done hope you like it, I'm actually pretty proud of the way I wrote the fight between Natsu and Kagura. As for the Mermaid Heel master I don't ever recall seeing her in the anime or hearing any mention of her name in the manga so I just decided to make up a character and I know she seems a bit young but her age is roughly 30-33 so she would have guild master at the age of 23-26 before the Tenrou time skip and if you think about it that seems to be a reasonable age for it considering Makarov said Laxus was meant to be his successor and Laxus was only 23 at the time. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this fic for now I will try and figure out which one of my stories to update next so for now chaosdragonslayer777 signing out**


	3. Chapter 3 First Official Job Together

**Hey guys thank for all the reviews on this story it really helps with my confidence that the story got so popular so fast. The chapter will be the first one of character development over the course of 3 or 4 chapters but there will still be fights as such in them, maybe not as epic as you'd want but hopefully still pretty good. The 3 or 4 chapters will cover over a few months in the story due to a mission which will take us to a few weeks before the Grand Magic Games and over these chapters I will hopefully have been able to develop the relationship between Natsu and Kagura into something good. So anyways here the next chapter enjoy.**

One day had passed since Natsu had joined Mermaid Heel and he had spent the Majority of the time getting to know the women in the guild a bit better, even Kagura and Milliana because although he had met and talked with them before he didn't know all that much about either of them well apart from their relation to the Tower of Heaven. The rest of the time Natsu had spent with the Master ironing out a few details, these included Natsu keeping the fact that he joined Mermaid Heel a secret until the next Grand Magic Games, when he did missions he had to be paired up with another one of the guild wizards so that they could meet the clients and get the info for the jobs while Natsu would wait somewhere out of sight for his partner.

Natsu was also told that he couldn't have his guild mark somewhere that was in plain view so he chose to get the mark in red in between his shoulder blades. Another Natsu would have to do in the future if any men decided they wanted to join that Natsu would be the person to test them because he was good at judging a person's character, but that wasn't all after seeing his fight with Kagura their ace Master Aerial decided to make Natsu an S-class wizard and as much as he protested that he needed to take some sort of test to prove he was S-class but the Master Argument of that Kagura usually was the guilds main method of S-class promotion made him give in giving Mermaid heel another S-class mage.

Now though Natsu was standing in front of the request board looking to find a good first job for his new guild but nothing appealed to him until he noticed an S-class job perfectly. "Let's see take out a dark guild that has been terrorising Mine town, reward 60,000,000 jewels!" Natsu read to himself quietly before shouting out the last bit getting everyone's attention. "Natsu why are you being so loud?" Kagura asked in her usual emotionless tone, well that was just a façade she in fact was just like any other girl but only when she was alone with a certain pink haired dragonslayer.

"Oh sorry, it's just that I've never seen a dark guild extermination request worth so much money" He replied in a carefree tone and being completely honest he never had. "Hey Kagura wanna do my first job in the guild with me, I mean it's not that I want the money I've got plenty it's just I want to you know make an impression help raise the guilds reputation" he said in a happy tone while giving his usual grin. "Besides with me and you doing this job together we'd finish in half the time maybe even faster!" He then continued excitedly.

But Kagura didn't hear anything past you wanna do this job with me and due to the erotic novels she had borrowed from Erza causing her imagination to run wild forming steamy situations between the two which ranged from the two of the staying in a hotel room with only one bed and it was the only one left resulting in the two sharing the bed and then some. Kagura was snapped out her dream like state, "Oi Kagura you in there?" Natsu asked rhetorically wondering as to what she was thinking that could cause her to make such a lewd looking face. "Huh?" was he response, "So…what you thinking?" Natsu asked with a smug tone knowing whatever she was thinking had to be embarrassing for her.

"N-nothing just about how much chocolate cake I could buy with the reward money…hehe" Kagura said lying through her teeth while almost dying of embarrassment inside but trying not to show it on her face. **"Yeah right, I've seen Erza have that face a ton of time is never the cause."** Natsu thought to himself while giving Kagura a sceptical look. "Well whatever you say, now how about that job or if you're not interested I could ask Milliana…" "No I'll do it!" Natsu started but Kagura cut him off by shouting gaining the attention and shocking everyone present.

"Wow Kagura I knew you liked him but I didn't think you'd be jealous if Natsu ask me out on a mission…maybe you RRReeeaaalllyyy LLLiiikkkeee him." Milliana purred in response pulling a happy causing Kagura's face to glow an unhealthy shade of red before running out of the guild literally dragging Natsu out of the guild. Milliana had to admit she was really enjoying this new side to Kagura, she was worried about her friend as all she ever cared about was getting revenge on Jellal but now that Natsu is around she seems to have let it go, even though he's only been around for one day but even the way she is acting is different from before even if she was trying to hide it.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't you two!" Milliana shouted to her friend ready to burst out laughing at her friend when she heard a faint "SHUT UP MILLIANA!" yeo that did it Milliana as well as a few of her guild mates were rolling around on the marble floor of the guild hall trying but miserably failing to get up and stop laughing. "Oh…my…god! This…place is…gonna…be so much more fun with Natsu around." Milliana managed to say through her fits of giggles, "Hahaha I gotta admit you're right about that Milliana." Ariana responded trying to contain her laughter while Risley and Beth along with other members were still busy laughing so hard that tears were forming in their eyes.

 **At the train station**

"I can't believe her, what the hell was up with that!" Kagura huffed walking towards the train station not realising she was still dragging Natsu along, that is until he spoke. "Um Kagura you let go of my hand people are staying" Natsu said slightly embarrassed at what people were whispering about how the two looked but he soon felt pain as Kagura had flipped him over shoulder throwing him into the ground with her foot thrust firmly into his chest. "Oh crap I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I forgot you were there and then…" Kagura said while jumping away from the downed dragonslayer to get in a bowing position causing the people to start saying stuff about the pair's relationship Natsu even thought he had heard someone say something about S&M.

"Kagura its okay I startled you so it understandable you'd react this way." Natsu said ending Kagura's seemingly endless apologetic rant, "Quickly stand up people are staring" Natsu said in an embarrassed tone due to all the speculation people were making.

After a 4 hour long train journey much to the dragonslayers dismay the pair arrived at Mine town by early evening. "Look I'm just saying you wouldn't have to deal with motion sick Natsu if we walked" Natsu said referring to himself in third person as they walked along the platform, however Kagura wasn't in the mood to agree as she almost fell victim to the dragonslayer's projectile vomit which resulted in her Knocking Natsu into a near death like state. "I don't care the train is quicker and how come you weren't sick on the train when we first met?" Kagura said rather angrily due to her beloved white and gold lined blazer nearly being soiled by vomit. "I don't know why, maybe because I was so focused on talking with you but even then it still made me uncomfortable." Natsu replied trying to come up with a decent answer.

"Well it doesn't matter now because I'm going to make sure you get over it, even if it means I have to make sure you ride the train all over Fiore five times" Kagura replied in a smug tone while smiling evilly as she watched Natsu's face turn white while sweating buckets of water. "Y-you wouldn't dare?" Natsu asked in scared tone causing her to smirk at his obvious fear knowing full well this could both be used as a bargaining chip and a source of entertainment. "Aw what's wrong is de big bad dwagonslayer afraid of a whittle twansportation?" Kagura replied in a teasing tone which in the dwagon…I mean dragonslayer's opinion sounded way too cute.

"You now damn well I am, we all are except Wendy! lucky little so and so." Natsu replied shouting out the first part while whispering the last part to himself, if it were any other dragonslayer then he would have used Curses that were unfit for human ears but because it was Wendy he could never bring himself to say anything bad about her, after all he saw her as a little sister so how could he ever say something bad about her. "Let's just start this job, okay" Natsu said in a fed up tone knowing that Kagura was going to milk as much entertainment as possible from him. Not that he minded, he enjoyed seeing a new side to Kagura it just expanded her pallet of emotions.

While Natsu waited in a tall tree out of sight Kagura went to the Mayors house who was the client for the job, after about ten minutes came back to find Natsu to tell him the details of the job. "So what we up against here?" Natsu asked jumping down from his treetop perch landing behind Kagura as gracefully as he could. "Well it seems like the dark guild isn't just focused in a single area like the mayor originally thought, instead they've broken out into numerous fragments that span all over Fiore so we're in for a much bigger and longer fight than we anticipated." Kagura explained in a rather exhausted tone as she knew that as strong as both she and Natsu were they couldn't take multiple factions of dark guilds across Fiore and that they would most likely collapse from exhaustion or worse magic deficiency.

"Do we at least know the name of the dark guild were after and what their insignia looks like?" Natsu asked as he scratched the side of his face. "According to the client their name is Crimson Claw and their guild insignia looks like a dark red demonic claw surrounded by black flames." Kagura explained in her usual stoic manner. "I've never heard of a guild insignia like that before, they must be fairly new and if not they have kept themselves hidden from other dark guilds, I'm leaning more towards the second option." Natsu replied giving his input on the matter. "What makes you think that?" Kagura asked confused as how to Natsu came to his opinion, "Well consider it, they have factions all over Fiore and no-one has ever heard of or seen their insignia before, this can only mean they have been gathering members since they started up and by spreading themselves all across Fiore it gives them a tactical advantage." Natsu explained to Kagura.

Natsu got into for the first time in his life a thinking pose not saying anything for at least two minutes before letting out an aggravated groan, after taking in everything he had said he could only come to the decision of "Aaarggh! Fine even I'm not stupid enough to go through with this alone. How about we take care of the factions here before returning to Mermaid Heel and get Milliana and the others to help us because I'm assuming the reward was increased due to the lack of information?" Natsu asked his partner. "Yes that would be the best action to take and the money has been increased from 60 million jewels to 240 million jewels." Kagura replied in a neutral tone before walking in the direction of the dark guild factions near Mine town.

"Okay let's go kick some ass!" Natsu shouted aloud while slamming his flaming fist into his other hand. The two then started running through a forest with Natsu taking the lead using his nose to find the scent of the dark mages of the local faction of the dark guild, though he didn't have anything physical to use as a scent marker he was able to pick up the scent of the dark mages' magic as their magic always had a weird awful smell like burning flesh or human blood. Within twenty minutes Natsu had pinned down the location of the dark mages, the two were outside a campsite hiding in the bushes taking in what they were up against.

"Okay there at least forty member here most of them are lightweights with the occasional strong one here and there, nothing too difficult so I vote we go for plan T." Natsu said in a whisper although excitement was definitely traceable. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what is plan T?" Kagura asked with regret definitely traceable in her voice, causing Natsu to leap out into the camp site shouting "TAKE'M BY STORM!" which caused Kagura to magic face palm herself because normal face palm wasn't enough for this level of idiocy.

"Well no use in hiding now" Kagura said to herself as she sprung out of the bushes only to see Natsu acting like a child chasing after a new toy, "Oh where do ya think you're goin?…don't worry you're next!... het don't run away from me!" Natsu said as he bound from dark mage to dark mage like he some sort of Lunatic which again caused Kagura to magic face palm. "WOULD YOU CAML DOWN! **Gravity X75!** " Kagura screamed out casting her third largest gravity spell that affected the whole camp site forcing everyone bar herself and just herself into the ground.

"Kagura…let me up…I'm one of the good guys" Natsu said in between pained breaths as he felt like his body was being crushed underneath the enormous weight and pressure. "Not until you calm down and promise not to run around like a lunatic!" Kagura shouted in response, "O-okay…now please let me up" he replied through gritted teeth baring with the pain while trying to push himself up. Letting the pressure ease of bit by bit Kagura finally stopped casting her gravity spell allowing Natsu and whatever dark mages that managed to stay conscious to get up. "Damn did you really have use a spell that powerful? Your X50 would have been enough, DAMN that hurt!" Natsu shouted at her with a rather large tick mark on his head.

"Well it doesn't matter now, come on let's finish this." Natsu said while cracking his neck, back and knuckles in succession. "Okay but if you get out of hand again next time it will be X100" Kagura replied in a very threatening manner causing the dragonslayer to shrink on the spot giving a timid nod cowering in fear before taking off to finish the remaining dark makes, **"Damn, she's even scarier than Erza ever was."** He thought to himself chuckling sadly as he remembered what said person had done and accused him of, remembering this caused him a bit of sadness but he immediately felt a surge of anger as most of his family didn't believe him.

So after a very short battle with an anger fuelled Natsu which would leave his opponent traumatized needing years of psychiatry to deem them even remotely mentally stable Natsu and Kagura took out the remaining factions of the dark guild in the area and returned to Mine town to find a place for the night because it was already late but before doing so Kagura sent a message via lacrima to inform them that they would be stopping by the guild tomorrow to pick up Kagura's team of Milliana, Beth, Ariana and Risley.

"We'd like two rooms please" Kagura asked the owner of the inn they located politely, it was actually very easy to find it as it was the only Inn in the entire town. "Sorry mam we only have one room left" the inn keeper replied sheepishly scratching the back of his head "WHAT!" Natsu and Kagura both shouted in unison. "Yeah we got a last minute mass booking for a party under the name of a Mr. Monkey. " the short innkeeper explained while hiding behind his desk in fear.

With no other options they paid for the room which was on the third floor they took the key and made their way to the room, Natsu was sweating bullets in the fear of there being only one bed as he had been told what he does when he and another person have to share a bed together by a certain scarlet haired wizard because if it happened again he didn't want it to be the ace of Mermaid Heel who according to rumour once castrated a man who coped a feel of her ass when she wasn't looking and even though it was a rumour all rumour extend from some form of truth how small that truth is was what was getting to Natsu as for all he knew it could have been 100% true.

As they entered the room their fears were consumed as there was only a single medium sized bed, by now Natsu was sweating bullets more than humanly possible and Kagura had gone into a dream like state as her new found imagination thanks to Erza's erotic novels took a hold of her mind taking in what was in front of her and warping it into what you would describe as a very lewd, inappropriate and steamy situation between herself and the dragonslayer.

"I'll sleep on the cou…floor" Natsu said as he stared at the item of furniture he was about to volunteer to sleep on but immediately changed his mind seeing the state it was in and opted for the floor instead. "What I can't let you sleep on the floor, it wouldn't be right…we can share" Kagura said but whispered the last part so quietly that Natsu couldn't hear it even with his advanced hearing. "Wait what did you Kagura?" Natsu asked wondering what it could have been to mark her face as red s Erza's hair.

Kagura started fidgeting nervously on the spot while she tried to say it, her lips were forming into a quaking wobbly line which made it obvious to Natsu that whatever she was trying to say was embarrassing but he definitely had to admit that the face looked like the cutest thing he had ever seen and he had seen a lot of cute things in his life time, **"heh cute"** Natsu thought to himself.

"We…can" Kagura tried to say but couldn't finish and started to fidget even more than before which showed she was very uncomfortable. "We can what?" Natsu asked but had already guessed what she was going to say, "WE CAN HARE THE BED!" she ended up shouting loud enough for everyone in the inn to hear her. Natsu was actually a little taken back, he knew she was going to say it but still she looked very uncomfortable when she said.

"As much as I appreciate the offer Kagura I don't think it would a good idea" Natsu said causing her to look at him with a confused look and a feeling of hurt which confused her even more as she really didn't know why hearing him say that hurt her so, it didn't go unnoticed by Natsu as he saw that she looked a bit hurt from what he said and he definitely didn't want her thinking he wasn't going to share the bed with her because he didn't find her attractive because it was quite the opposite as he would have jumped at the opportunity except for the fact that if he accidently coped a feel in the middle of the night he'd be either dead or non-existent. "Don't take it the wrong way it's just that according to some of the people in Fairytail when I share a bed I get how to put it, a little grabby." He said to her trying to comfort her and it actually seemed to lift her spirits slightly as her saw her smile.

"Well I'm sure Erza didn't mind that much" Kagura said in a teasing tone as she knew she hit the nail on the head when she saw Natsu blushing a storm. **"Damn how did she now?"** Natsu internally asked himself, "Fine I'll share the bed. So do you want to take a bath first or can I go?" Natsu asked Knowing he wasn't going to get off with sleeping on the floor. "I take the first shower thank you" she replied politely but immediately pushed that aside and going for a darker tone "But peek on me and I swear it will be that last thing you ever see…got it" she said in a very intimidating voice as she was surrounded by a murderous aura that could rival that of Erza and Mira combined.

"AYE SIR!" Natsu immediately replied while saluting, "Good" Kagura replied simply as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door "How does she go from a stuttering embarrassed mess to the most terrifying thing I've ever seen, I think she could even make Gildarts and Laxus shit themselves." Natsu whispered making sure Kagura didn't hear him. Natsu made his way to the balcony of his room and sat down on one of the chairs that was lying out there.

"I wonder if you're out there dad, I hope I'm strong enough to meet you again so you be proud of me." Natsu said to no-one in particular as he lay back in the deck chair starting to think about all that's happened. **"I don't really know if I can count this as a fulfilled promise, I promised him I'd find her but I also promised I'd take care of her, I guess it's half kept then. I also have to tell Kagura about what really happened that night because I don't have much time the effects of the spell last a year at most and it has already been a couple of months so if I don't do something soon I might be too late."**

" **I need to get to know her better to make this work, I know I like her she everything I could want in a mate, strong, loyal, caring not to mention beautiful I'm just not sure how much I like her yet"** Natsu thought to himself before he started to drift off and within seconds was fast asleep.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Kagura was allowing herself to steep in a hot bath while she thought about some of the stuff that had happened over the last few days. **"What's up with me, I know I haven't been myself these last couple of months but over the last few days I've been even more so than usual**." Kagura thought to herself pondering why she had been acting differently before sinking deeper into the water while bringing her knees closer to her face which only half stuck out above the water. "It almost as if I've been acting even more different when Natsu showed up" she said with a slight smile, "Even the slightest thought of him makes me feel different… but in a good way I just don't know why."

Getting out of the bath, drying herself and putting on a plain white robe that was hung in the bathroom for the guests Kagura walked out into the room to tell Natsu it was his turn to use the shower but couldn't find him anywhere. She then felt a sharp breeze come from behind her, turning she saw the balcony door was lying wide open and when she went out there she saw the sleeping form of the dragonslayer laying on a deck chair sprawled out in all directions. "Natsu wake up it's your turn for a shower" she said softly as she nudged Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu began to stir and then raised he head up swiftly before saying "What, who, were, oh Kagura it's just you I…" Natsu started saying but stopped when he got a good look at Kagura, he could see that she was just wearing a simple plan white robe that she must have tied in hurry because a good bit of her cleavage was showing and because she had slightly bent over it gave Natsu a very good view. There were also still droplets of water on her skin that seemed to glisten in the moonlight in short she looked extremely hot so much that Natsu had to turn away a hold his nose in order to not die from blood loss.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Kagura asked confused with the way he was acting this way, however the confusion was lifted when Natsu bolted for the bathroom but not before motioning to his chest and then to Kagura who just looked down and much to her embarrassment the robe she was wearing had come lose at the top exposing her breasts. It took a few moments to register what had happened and by the time Natsu had made it into the bathroom she let out the girliest scream imaginable. "KKYYYYAAAHHHH!" was all that could be heard throughout the whole inn, some people were alarmed at the scream while others who knew that tone of scream all too well pitied the poor soul.

After preparing the bath for himself Natsu got in and shoved to pieces of twisted tissue into his Nose to stop the bleeding, the whole time throughout the bath he simple kept repeating the phrase "I am not a pervert" over and over again trying to calm himself down in the process. Natsu then to remember that he had other promises he need to keep and decided to try and fulfil these promises while traveling across Fiore exterminating the branches of the dark guild he and Kagura were tasked with defeating, the way he saw it he thought it would be killing several birds with one very large stone.

After getting out of the bath and using his magic to instantly dry himself Natsu put his baggy white trousers back on and made his way back into the room where he saw Kagura in a pair of light blue pyjamas with white floral designs on them, she was curled up on the bed with her face buried in the pillow. "Kagura you okay there?" Natsu asked in a concerned manner.

Kagura didn't notice Natsu exit the bathroom so when he spoke it surprised her causing her to immediately turn to face him before noticing he was only wearing his trousers which left his whole upper body exposed, she took in every detail from his chiselled muscles to the top of the X shaped scar on his hip that he got from future Rogue, she was so focused on him that she didn't notice she started to drool. "You okay there?" he repeated snapping her out of hr trance before she buried her face back into her pillow.

She then felt Natsu's weight shift the bed, "Are you sure it's okay for us to share a bed?" Natsu asked making sure she was okay with it, she didn't say anything but nodded to show she was okay with it. Natsu then lay on the bed which was surprisingly big enough to accommodate the pair but with very little room between them, there back faced each other and neither of them had anything to say to break the awkward silence. Natsu then felt Kagura shiver which he deduced as his fault for leaving the balcony doors open.

"You're cold, here this should do it" Natsu said and then raised his body temperature so that the heat now surround her. "T-thank you" she muttered in response as she curled up underneath the sheets. **"He really is very warm, I don't know why but while I'm like this I feel…safe, like nothing can hurt me"** Kagura thought to herself with a smile while a slight blush made its way onto her face before drifting off to sleep, "Night Natsu" she said before succumbing to sleep, "Night Kagura" Natsu replied before he too fell asleep.

 **Next Morning**

The next morning Kagura started to stir because she felt warmer than when she fell asleep last night, she felt the sun's rays of light irritate her eyes, Kagura then tried to get up but found herself immobilised. She then felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around her body and she instantaneously figured out why she felt warmer, Natsu had somehow in the middle of the night snacked his arms around her body without waking her and had pulled her right up against himself.

Natsu was talking in his sleep and when Kagura had tried to get up for the second time he tightened his grip around her like a child would when try and take away their favourite teddy before he buried his head into the side of her neck causing Kagura to go as stiff as a board as she felt his hot breath tickle her skin but if she had to admit it she was actually getting a bit aroused, but Kagura would never ever admit that to anyone not even herself. Soon enough she started to relax before falling asleep again due to the heat his body was emanating and just like last night it was warm, comforting and made her feel safe.

Eventually about an hour later Natsu started to wake up he thought it was at first strange that there was such a strong smell of apple and cinnamon but shrugged it off when he remembered that Kagura was beside him and went back to cuddling whatever he was holding….wait what…he opened his eyes and much too his horror he saw his arms wrapped around what he originally thought was a pillow but was in fact Kagura who was too silent for comfort. He thought he was inclined to say I told you so but that would have been dangerous especially in this situation.

As Natsu was slowly but surely trying to remove his hands from around Kagura's stomach he thought he would have felt the same super murderous aura from last night but instead he felt her hand grab his but instead of the bone crushing grip he thought it would be it was actually very gentle. "Please, just stay like this for a little longer" Kagura said in an almost pleading voice as she started to shake a little. "Hey what's wrong, why are you shaking? Natsu asked in concern as he saw felt her shaking in fear.

"I had that dream."

 **And that's it for chapter 3 guys I'll admit now that I honestly didn't know where I was with this at first so I kind of just thought of stuff as I went along but after reading it over I'm happy with the end result. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and next story for my update will be either my NaLi fanfic or my crossover one. Until then bye**


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams and Realisation

**Okay now for the next chapter of fulfilling a promise, it took me a while to think of a dream that could make Kagura act like she did and to be honest I'm not sure if the one I came up with will do it. Anyway this chapter WILL HAVE A TIME SKIP at some point so you have been warned. Okay let's begin.**

"What do you mean 'that' dream?" Natsu asked as he held Kagura close to him, "It's the same dream or more like Nightmare I've been having since I was a child. It was when I still lived in rosemary village with Simon and Erza" she explained weakly before pulling herself into a featal position in an effort to comfort herself.

"Do you want to talk about?" Natsu asked sympathetically as he tightened his grip around her ever so slightly. "I know it is in the past but I still can't help but feel guilty, because they wanted to protect me everyone in the village Erza, Simon and everyone else were either Killed or locked up in that infernal tower. No matter how far I run or how well I hide I can't escape the feeling of guilt, nearly every night is the same I see my village burning and the faces of everyone as they lay dead. I just don't feel right having been the only one to have completely escaped with my life" she said in a guilt ridden tone as the images of her nightmare appearing in her head every time she closed her eyes.

"I can't say I completely get how you feel but I can understand it" Natsu admitted as he placed his forehead against the back of her head. "What do you mean?" Kagura asked trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "Remember that I told you how Igneel left me, well shortly after he left I started having nightmares about why he left me which mostly as you could imagine revolved around me being a disgrace to his name or being too weak to be his son so you could imagine I felt pretty distraught at these thoughts." Natsu admitted in a soft tone as she turned to face him while staring intently into his eyes which made the dragonslayer blush as her hazel eyes continued to bore into his soul.

"But even after I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind it still took me years to get over it, while it may have been in certain circumstances with yours being more traumatic there feeling of guilt was still there and I believe that you can get over that feeling the same way I did and I will help you no matter what" he continued in the same soft tone as before causing the swordswoman's eyes to widen allowing the tears to freely flow. But before she could even ask he continued to speak, "Just think about the positives, and remember how your friends and family would have felt knowing that you lived when they thought you to be dead. You need to live on for their sakes and continue living for them as well as for yourself, Simon probably didn't even know if you were alive or not when he asked me to find you and I may never have been able to find you if you were taken to the tower of heaven which means I never would have been able to join Mermaid Heel which would have really sucked if I never met anyone in the guild…especially you" Natsu said in a soft tone thinking he had said the last part in his head which he obviously didn't causing the mermaid's eyes to if possible widen even further.

Before he knew it Kagura had crossed what little space there was between them planting a kiss on his lips completely and utterly shocking the dragonslayer to beyond anything he had felt before **"Wait she likes me like that?"** Natsu questioned himself in his mind **"Thank Igneel maybe this makes things a little simpler, maybe I'll be able to tell her about that"** he thought to himself again before Kagura pulled away her face a bright shade of crimson while she started fiddling with her fingers she didn't know what came over her in the last week to do something like that to him, granted her opinion of Natsu changed during the dragon attack and their initial meeting but this was a bit drastic.

"Um listen I, I," Kagura started but was cut off by Natsu "Don't worry we'll talk about this another time right now we need to get back to the guild a pick up your team to finish this mission after the Grand Magic Games are coming up in a 8 months so we'll need to finish the job before that in order to train so we can become the number one guild in Fiore!" he said with a determined tone Natsu wanted to continue to tell about that but couldn't force the words to come out because he was scared of the answer maybe or it might have been something else he didn't know why.

"Ok" she replied plainly as they began to pack away their things and make their way to the train station not speaking a word the way there or the entire way back to the guild creating an awkward atmosphere between them. They were about an hour away from the guild when Natsu finally broke the silence, "Listen about earlier do you want to talk?" he asked as he had been getting worried as every time she even went to look at him she would immediately turn away in embarrassment. "Yeah about that I don't know what came over me, I think I just got caught up in all the emotions" Kagura said in a timid tone afraid she may have let Natsu believe that she was into him that way.

Hearing this Natsu's heart broke a bit, although he had only known her for a little less than a weak (it took a days to get to the guild by train) he still couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards her not because of his whole mating issue but because in the time he had used to get to know her he began to feel more strongly about the type of person she was and would be lying if didn't want to be more than friends but he still couldn't hide the sad expression that crept onto his face which Kagura noticed and felt guilty about as she sort of lied to him as he feelings were more or less along the same lines as the dragonslayers but she didn't want to just outright say she might be in love with him only after knowing him for less than week.

But Kagura managed to muster up some courage to offer an alternative, "Listen Natsu I honestly don't know how I feel about you, it's different than anything I've ever felt before. At times I feel like I like you as more than a friend but I'm not sure, however maybe if we take some time to get to know one another we might be able to find out what it really is" she said offering a smile which together seemed to the lift Natsu's spirit as he agreed with her, he actually didn't know if what he felt was love or just general attraction so getting to know her would definitely prove beneficial. "Sure I'd like that" he replied back giving her his usual grin.

 **5 months later**

Five long months passed since that day and many factions of the dark guild fell to Natsu and Kagura's ream leaving only the main faction remaining. Over all everyone had grown stronger and closer to each due to the time together and some sticky situations but none more so than Natsu and Kagura as they had grown especially close after one such situation 3 months ago.

 **Flashback 3 months earlier**

" **Kagura when are we going to eat I'm starving!" Natsu complained rather childishly causing said swordswoman to grow very annoyed as over the time herself and her team had got to know him better the fact that complained like a child at stupid things really got annoying after a while. "For the one hundredth time today when we take down the next faction of the dark guild. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu shouted out crying anime tears.**

" **Look Natsu were just as hungry as you but we're not complaining" Milliana said in her usual upbeat tone as she was the one who tolerated Natsu's childish whining the most out of the group. "Yeah but you guys aren't dragonslayers like me" Natsu said in a neutral tone causing the women of the group to all sweat drop and think "No-one is a dragonslayer like you."**

" **I think we should all split up to cover more ground, Risley you and Beth go that way, Milliana you and Ariana (I thinks that's her name) go in the other direction and me and Natsu will go solo" Kagura said in a commanding voice as everyone nodded in agreement before they went in their appointed direction.**

 **After an hour of searching Kagura was getting frustrated from her lack success in her search. "God dammit where the hell are these guys!" she shouted in frustration before seeing a small green ball roll in front of her. Not suspecting anything Kagura picks up the ball only to immediately regret it when a green gas started to erupt from it causing Kagura to cough in fits before coughing up some blood onto the ground**

" **What the hell is going on" she thought to herself before falling onto her knees clutching her throat, "what happened to my magic?" she said aloud before she heard chuckling and looked up only to get a glimpse of a hooded figure before collapsing into unconscious ness. "Too easy" the figure said before placing magic restraining handcuffs on her, placing a note on the ground beside her archenemy sword and then lifting her over his shoulder.**

 **After hours of searching everyone decided to meet up where they separated from each other. Everyone was there, well everyone except Kagura and even after a further hour of waiting Natsu became worried so decided to use his dragonslayer sense to pick up where she was, emphasis on the was because when Natsu arrived he was greeted by the sight of a letter along with Kagura's sword as well as a horrible scent that the Natsu assumed was some sort of magic inhibiting chemical. Eventually the other finally caught up to Natsu but before they got with 30 metres of him they stopped when the felt the temperature rise before seeing the dragonslayer slam his fist into the ground causing it to shatter and erupt in violent flames scarring the members of his team who only just noticed archenemy lying on the ground near Natsu.**

" **Natsu what's wrong where is Kagura?" Milliana asked in fear of his answer but became even more afraid when she saw Lightning arc around Natsu's body as a look of pure anger etched its way onto his face. "They took her" he finally replied in a low gravelly voice sending shivers down the other's spines before taking off in the shape of a lightning bolt in a northward direction with Milliana and the others failing miserably to keep up.**

 **Dark Guild HQ**

 **Dark mages were gathered round a battered, bruised unconscious Kagura whose clothes were torn in various parts revealing a lot of skin and was tied to one of the buildings support beams, the members had been taking out there anger on her waiting for her to regain her consciousness before beating her until she lost, they didn't stop not even when they heard the breaking of bones.**

" **Pathetic and she's supposed to be her guilds ace, she's as weak as any other woman we should kill but it would such a shame to waste such a nice body" one man said in a dark evil tone causing some of the others present to laugh just as darkly before he went to grab her face which was the worst decision he would ever make and he soon found out why when he and the other guild members began to feel a tremendous heat enveloping the guild.**

 **Starting to stir Kagura felt the immense heat and was puzzled why as she saw various members skin start to burn. Unknown to her thanks to Natsu she had developed a resistance to fire magic and to her it was a familiar sense of warmth that made her feel safe so she immediately knew who was coming. Then the members of the dark guild heard something albeit faintly "Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!" A massive torrent of lightning coated flames burst through the guild doors in a diagonal direction resulting in the attack taking out a good portion of the dark mages and their guild's roof.**

 **A human shaped silhouette was seen standing in the flames at what used to be the entrance to the guild but to the dark mages it seemed more like a demon with the only visible features a pair of red glowing eyes which finally made their way to Kagura before widening in anger at seeing the state she was in, then a growl that could only be considered draconic escaped the figures lip before it swiped his hand revealing lightning flame coated and very pissed off Natsu who was oozing killer intent and tremendous magic power so much so that it brought most of the dark mages to their knees and even made Kagura flinch.**

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu roared out before jumping up in the air and clapping a lightning coated hand into a flame coated one fusing the two on impact creating a massive explosion and shaking the buildings foundations. That attack took out all the members Natsu could see but after landing immediately turned to Kagura when he heard he yelp and what he saw made his blood boil.**

 **Someone had escaped his attack most likely the guild master but it was what he was doing made his blood boil, he had a knife to Kagura's throat a was running his other hand through her hair with a n evil smile on his face. "Careful dragonslayer you wouldn't want to kill this beautiful woman now would you" he said as his face closer to Kagura's, Natsu was more than angry when he saw the man run his tongue across Kagura's cheek so angry that he couldn't control his anger as his magic skyrocketed along with his rage. "What's the matter Salamander you look….ugh" The man started but he was unable to finish as Natsu had appeared in front of him faster than humanly possible before a flaming knee was smashed into his face while a flaming hand grabbed his hand holding the knife in an iron grip which stopped the Knife from moving any closer to Kagura's throat.**

" **YOU'RE GONNA REGRET FUCKING TOUCHING HER! Natsu roared before he pulled the man wrist swiftly back towards him completely snapping it causing the man to drop the knife harmlessly to the ground before roaring out in pain only to be silenced by a powerful punch to the face sending him flying into a support pillar near the back of the guild. "What power" the man thought before looking up and seeing the flaming form of Natsu but what he saw scared him, the flames were no longer an orange/red colour instead they were pure and brilliant gold colour with bits of Lightning arcing through it, Natsu's appearance had also changed and this was what truly scared him.**

 **Natsu's face and arms now had patches of scale on them and his eyes were now a golden colour like his flames with his pupils taking the shape of draconian like slits giving him in the dark mage's eyes a menacing and terrifying look as he had never seen something like this in his life. "W-what the fuck are you?" he questioned with fear in his voice as he tried to crawl backwards. "I'm a dragon" Natsu replied in a stern low voice as he began to walk forward to the man before kneeling down a few feet away from the dark mage "AND WE FUCKING DON'T LIKE IT WHEN SOMEONE HARMS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN THEIR LIFE!" He roared at the man as his magical power flared creating an immense pressure fixing the man where he sat as the floor boards around the pair began cracking.**

" **Please Mercy, please have mercy" the dark mage begged while Natsu just looked down at him in disgust, while he was no longer a member of Fairytail Natsu couldn't bring himself to kill this pathetic man in front of him, no matter how much he wanted it he couldn't do it so decided that he would make him suffer as death would be a release prison however would be so much better…but not before Natsu could get in a few jabs.**

 **After a 10 minute beating bare knuckle beating and the arrival of his team he got Milliana to tie up all the unconscious members along with the broken body of the guild master. When Natsu finally untied Kagura who was struggling to keep her consciousness. "So…am I really…the most important person…in your life?" she questioned weakly with a small smile, Natsu tightly wrapped her in a hug tears rolling down his face while the others just watched on with sad smiles at the fact they didn't get here fast enough and seeing the state their friend was in made them feel even more guilty.**

" **Of course you are!" Natsu said trying to hide the sadness in his voice, he could feel it the effects of the spell was slowly wearing off and with it Kagura was slowly dying. "Because of you I had a place to go, I got to keep my promise and I got to fall in love with." Natsu admitted trying to force back the tears and sobs. "We fought, laughed, had fun and cried together how could I not fall in love with you?" He continued and saw her smile, "I feel exactly the same way, we laughed, fought, had fun and cried together and getting to know you has been the greatest thing to ever happen to me. The time we spent with each, the time spent getting to know you was the happiest I've ever been and couldn't help but fall in love with you" she admitted as Milliana and the others began crying at the beautiful moment between the pair while Natsu just looked on with hopeful gaze.**

" **Could you really love a fire breathing idiot like me? He asked as he looked towards the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes, "It has to be you, you're my dragon" She said lovingly using her hand to tilt his head up before pulling him in for a kiss. "And you're my little mermaid" He replied before biting down into her neck causing Kagura to yelp in pain as he poured some of his magic into to her completing the spell and saving her life. Finally that part of his life Natsu felt he was missing had been found and he wasn't ever going to let it go.**

 **Flashback end**

That was three months ago and in that time the team has gotten extremely close with Natsu and Kagura now in a declared relationship which was definitely going to be hard to explain to Master Aerial who was undoubtedly question them about it. But probably one of the most interesting things that happened was while walking through a town Natsu had heard that Fairytail were out looking for Natsu because they found out and captured a mimic mage that had framed Natsu resulting in all of Fairytail excluding those who stood up for him but especially Makarov and his old team to feel incredibly guilty for not believing the dragonslayer and been using rumours and sittings to track him down because the dragonslayers in the guild refused to help in the effort to look for him.

While Natsu still cared about a few people in Fairytail and the members in general he would never allow himself to brought back to the guild not that he was in a place where he had been the happiest in his life and besides that he had something to prove against Fairytail and the Grand Magic Games would allow him to do so because it mean he could go all out against Gajeel, maybe Mira, Laxus and possibly even Gildarts if he were to compete that is.

But that wouldn't be for another 3 months now so we now find ourselves in front of the main and last faction of the dark guild they were hunting. "So Natsu want to knock for us?" Kagura asked in a playful manner, which was another that everyone had found interesting even after Natsu explained why. After Natsu has completed the spell 3 months ago he explained as to why he bit her and that Kagura would start taking on some of his traits which was why she was resistant to heat. While she didn't become a dragonslayer like Natsu she definitely took on some of his dragon traits like heat resistance and advanced sense, she also received a welcome magical boost and became very capable in using fire magic even if she didn't use it in combat it came in handy if Natsu was running low on magic allowing her to replenish it.

"Of course dear" Natsu said happily as he began walking up to the guild halls doors before cocking his hand back **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** he shouted before smashing a flaming fist into the large doors blasting them off their hinges startling all the members inside who turned to see a group of six silhouettes with a cloud of smoke cover the features. **"Gravity Change; x50!"** a strong feminine voice shouted causing a large number of members in the guild to fall to the ground and pass out due to the immense pressure.

"Nice job Kagura, okay guys lets clean up!" Natsu shouted in his usual excited tone as he and the others charged around the guild taking out members with Natsu and Kagura taking out the possible S-class members and Milliana and the others taking on the larger groups individually. Everything was going smoothly until the group felt an enormous magic power flood the room causing Natsu and his team to pause stop where the stood.

"So you're the ones who've been taking out my sub divisions" a large voice boomed causing them to look for the source which originated from a tall man who had a short scraggy white beard on and wore a long black cape, simple grey trousers, metal grieves over brown combat boots and a dark blue buttoned up shirt. He had black eyes and pale skin which added to his elderly look but he was definitely not to be taken likely as the magic power he was putting out was incredible and gave off a deathly vibe to it which was further emphasized as wave upon wave of black magic rolled off him with every step he took getting closer to the group the floor boards cracking under the magical pressure.

"Yeah what of it?" Milliana spoke up trying to sound confident but failing as there was fear evident in her voice. "Well then as the guild master I must take action in taking my vengeance for harming my subordinates!" the man said sternly "I am Morpheus the master of this guild, remember my name as it will be the last you will ever know" Morpheus said as he raised his magic power increasing the pressure in the room, but the pressure was soon nullified as Kagura and Natsu made their magic power flare up to the max coating them in a purple and flaming magic aura.

"Hoh, you have impressive magic power as well as courage if you think you're strong enough to face me." Morpheus said in an amused tone which caused Natsu to smirk "You know the Master of Grimoire Heart said the exact same thing before I beat the shit out of him" Natsu said confidently causing Morpheus eyes to widen. "I see so you're the one who defeated Lord Hades but I doubt you defeated him by yourself" he said in an almost mocking tone.

"Maybe I didn't but we're still more than enough to take you out!" Natsu exclaimed confidently as his hands lit ablaze, "You may be powerful but you won't be able to defeat the two of us together" Kagura followed up in an equally confident tone before drawing Archenemy and re-quipping Excalibur causing her magic to increase while Natsu's flames started to engulf his entire body.

"Let's go!" the pair shouted in unison as they charged Morpheus engaging in hand to hand combat with the dark mage who master blocked every flaming fist and every magic imbued slash by expertly moving in sync with their movements coating his hands in his black magic nullifying each strike. It was easy for Natsu and Kagura as well as the others to see that the dark mage was a seasoned Fighter as he was able to use what they could sense as minimal magic power to block some of their most powerful strikes

"Is that all?" Morpheus asked as he grabbed one of Kagura's sword and tossed her into an incoming Natsu who caught her before they were hit by an incoming blast attack. **"Dark Repulsion!"** Morpheus shouted sending a black and blue beam of magical energy at the pair causing them to crash into the wall behind them. **"Binding Tube!"** Milliana shouted out finally able to get over her fear before sending an orange tube binding Morpheus' hands together and before he could react Beth, Arana and Risley all sprang into action.

" **Gravity Change x30!"**

" **Web Shot!"**

" **Carrot Bomb!"** (I honestly can't remember Beth's magic but I think it had something to do with plants or vegetables)

The three mages shouted out in unison unleashing there strongest spells with Risley's gravity holding him in place albeit barely and Arana's and Beth's attack combining causing a large explosion. "Way to go girls we did!" Milliana shouted out in joy which so turned to fear when she felt that familiar eerie magic power welling up and hearing a dark chuckle. "Well I'll admit that your team work is impressive it compensates for you individual lack of magic power but not enough to defeat me" Morpheus admitted truthfully as he was impressed that mages of this level would be able to create a unison raid.

"Oh yeah then how about me!" Kagura shouted out attempting to do a twin slash on the Morpheus but only to be swatted away like she was nothing, it was then Morpheus knew something was wrong when he seen the smirk of the swordswoman face. **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Morpheus turned upon sensing an incredible magic power only to see Natsu bring his two hands together in a clapping motion before he was struck with a fusion of flames and Lightning causing the dark mage to roar in pain, the attack resulted in an explosion that shook the guild while blowing out some windows as well as obliterating a large area of floor but the duo weren't finished in their assault yet as Kagura was using the distraction of Natsu attack to charge up her two blades. After a few seconds Morpheus increased his magic power causing the smoke to clear this time he saw Kagura charging towards with her two blades glowing crimson red. **"Full Moon Twin Blade Slash!"** the swordswoman shouted before slashing her two blades in an X pattern sending an X shaped energy blast towards Morpheus who could only put up his best defence spell that seemed to holding its own against the attack…that was until

" **Advanced Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade!"** Natsu shouted out as he jumped up into the air swinging his arms which were coated in lightning and fire in a circular motion causing the two elements to torrent towards Morpheus spiralling until they fused into one torrent and then further combining with Kagura's earlier attack before breaking through the defence spell and making contact with Morpheus' body causing him once again to roar out in pain this time shorter as the attack completely overwhelmed him. The attack continued onwards until it destroyed whatever of the guildhall was behind Morpheus and then a large portion of the forest behind that.

After the attack dissipated they saw the still standing but twitching form of Morpheus before he eventually fell to the ground unconscious. "Holy crap Natsu what was that!?" Milliana asked in astonishment, to which the dragonslayer chuckled "Oh that was a secret art I can only using when I'm like this besides it was just me, it was Kagura and you guys as well. You guys did great to stall him as long as you did, he was far stronger than you guys but you still stood you ground and in my books that's one step that you guys have taken to becoming stronger" Natsu said offering his signature grin while Kagura just nodded in agreement.

"That's Natsu but even if you say that it was still you and Kagura that did most of the work. But wow you guys were totally in sync with each other, it's like you could tell what move you were going to make it." Arana said with a bit of a frown at the first part but turned more towards admiration at how well the pair fought with each other. "It was nothing really for me it's kind of due to a dragonslayer thing, all the dragonslayer are like that except maybe Wendy but she isn't really used to hand to hand combat. I assume Kagura was like that before but I guess that ability become better due to me" Natsu explained as they others nodded understanding due to an earlier explanation a few weeks ago about how Natsu making Kagura his mate would affect her.

"Anyway Natsu you go find the nearest ruin night division while me and the others gather up all the dark mages. Milliana put one of your magic restrain binds on the more powerful members like their master and the S-class mages" Kagura said with a slight smile having realised the job was Finally completed and that they could finally start training for the grand magic games. "Hai, Hai… **"Lightning Body!"** Natsu replied nodding before taking off in a bolt of Lightning, although he could use the spell he didn't have nowhere near the same control as Laxus did so he was only able to travel a few hundred metres at a time but it was still the fastest way to get to the closest town.

 **One Day later**

After the ruin knights came and arrested the dark mages Natsu, Kagura and her team decided to find a place to stay the night in the nearest town with Kagura's team taking a room to themselves and with Natsu and Kagura sharing a room and bed between them. This was another thing that Kagura seemed to do more often while there were times they would sleep in separate beds the pair both preferred sharing a bed between them, Kagura because the warmth Natsu gave off in his sleep was very comforting and Natsu because he liked feeling protective over her when he wrapped his arms around her. Even though the two had been doing this often they didn't once do the dead because they believed it may have been moving too fast, although it took a god like will for Natsu to fight back his hormones which he would usually be able to do except for the fact that after mating a male dragon's/dragonslayer's hormones go haywire.

But after a night of their usual cuddling the couple along with their team found themselves in front of the Mermaid Heel guild hall where they saw Master Aerial talking to a rather tall and bulky cloaked figure. Kagura and her team immediately got on the offensive while Natsu just ran towards him having figured out who it was, there was no mistaking that smell of a thunderstorm nor the static in the air surrounding the Figure. "LAXUS FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted out leaping towards him, lowering his hood to reveal that it was in fact Laxus who had already knew it was Natsu before he said a word as the was no mistaking that smell of ash and smouldering embers.

Laxus just turned around and smirked at the getting ever closer Natsu before Raising a lightning charged hand up and slamming it down on top of the fire mages causing him to crash into the ground surprising all who witnessed it even Master Aerial. While everyone bar Laxus was shocked Natsu just lay on the ground spasmming here and there due to the lightning coursing through his body. "I…was so…close" Natsu squeaked out while Laxus for a change looked fondly at the said spasmming mage before saying "Still as rowdy as ever, eh flame brain?"

 **End chapter**

 **Okay that's this chapter done next chapter will hopefully be the final pre-magic games because I've got some really interesting ideas for that in terms of the events and possibly new powers. Speaking of which what would you think if i gave Sabretooth a new temporary master so Sting can compete and giving Laxus and Wendy twin elements Like poison sky dragon mode and giving Laxus basically the same as Natsu's lightning flame dragon mode except change it to Thunder flame dragon mode? Even if you don't like it I might just do it anyway which will result in me making all of the Tartaros members much stronger than they are and of course all the competitors becoming more powerful because if I didn't then Fairytail would literally wipe the floor with all the other guilds. Anyway review and tell me what you think hope you liked this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 Old Feelings

**Okay next chapter of my favourite story so far, like I said in the last chapter hopefully this will be the last pre-GMG chapter because I am super psyched to do it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Still as rowdy as ever, eh flame brain?" Laxus said with a smirk on his face as he watched Natsu slowly get off the ground.

" would you explaining why you are here?" Master Aerial asked Laxus who turned to face her. "Oh sorry, well I was just coming through the town after finishing a job when what should I smell coming from the all-female guild of Mermaid Heel but the unmistakable scent of my old guild mate who is clearly not a woman." Laxus said in smug tone now directing his stare at a grinning pink haired dragonslayer.

"So Natsu mind telling me how you joined a woman's only guild?" Laxus asked with feign curiosity to which Natsu just started scratching the back of his head while chuckling lightly. "Well it wasn't easy, although Mermaid Heel had no men in the guild it turns out that they can't just not let them join without passing test" Natsu said while motioning to Kagura with his thumb causing Laxus to smirk before walking up right in front of him.

"So when did you two become a thing?" Laxus asked in whisper so no-one else could causing a look of complete and utter shock, "W-what, How the hell" Natsu started but stopped when he got the wind knocked out of him from a rather heavy pat to the back from the lightning mage who was giving him a shit eating grin, "Really come on man you do realise I'm a dragonslayer to you" Laxus said plainly. "Yeah a fake dragonslayer" Natsu replied jabbing at a very touchy subject for the lightning mage "Yeah well this 'fake' dragonslayer is still strong enough to beat your sorry ass" Laxus replied before the two started butting heads.

"What did you say thunder cunt?"

"You wanna go flame dick?"

"Anytime anywhere Pikachu"

"What the absolute fuck is a Pikachu you fucking moron"

"Oh that's it! You me right here right now"

"I already beat your ass right here brat"

The continued to throw insults at each other until they felt a very sinister murderous Aura behind them causing one pinkette to mechanical turn his head around to the source while the blonde just turned to face it with a bored stare. The source of said aura was none other than Kagura who was glaring furiously at the two however Laxus just seemed in different about the glare while Natsu on the other hand was already drawing up his will.

"Unacceptable, to use such language is just unacceptable!" she shouted out, "Jeez Natsu your girlfriend's temper is even shorter than Erza's no wonder the two got along so well" Laxus said in a teasing manner causing the aura Kagura was exuding to crumble down to one of embarrassment. "Kagura what does he mean by 'girlfriend'?" Master Aerial asked in sickly sweet tone that reminded Natsu and Laxus of how Mira would speak when she was pissed, Kagura on the other hand started trembling for one good reason, when the master got like this you wanted to run, run far and fast. The tone of the master's voice even unnerved the two dragonslayers of the group who were now slowly slipping away from the group bit by bit because these two both knew better than anyone hell hath no fury like a women scorn, while both mages we stronger than a majority of female mages across the world there was something about the wrath of a woman that you'd always want to avid no matter how powerful you were.

"Kagura you've been gone for a few months and you've already made a move on the only male member of our guild I thought you were better than that" Master Aerial said still using the same tone as before, while Kagura was still trembling the master was having a hard time containing her laughter after all she knew about everything thanks to Natsu so hearing this wasn't really a surprise so right know she was only trying to get a laugh at Kagura's expense.

"Hahaha, jeez Kagura I was just joking were you really that afraid of having 'that as punishment" Aerial said causing everyone's jaws to drop none more so than the two dragonslayers, "They have a 'that'!?" they shouted in unison and could only begin to imagine what it was like to make Kagura shake like a leaf, if any of their past experiences with 'that' in Fairytail could be used as a comparison then it must have been pretty damn scary.

After everybody had relaxed and the master allowed Laxus to come into the guild Natsu had explained to Laxus the whole ordeal he has gone through and thanks to the knowledge he had learned from finding various rare dragonslayer books on his travels during exile Laxus understood all of it. "Damn, that was one hell of a risk kid" Laxus said to Natsu while the two overlooked the whole of Rose town from the top of Guilds roof balcony.

"Yeah I know but I wouldn't have had things go any other way. I'm happy here and I really want things to work out here, nobody here treats me like I'm some kid or that I'm just the stupid guy who knows nothing about anything, here the members of the guild respect me and treat me kindly even though I was technically only a member for a day and a half before taking a multi month mission for my first job everyone was till kind to me during that short amount of time and in a way it kind of feels like I never left Fairytail" Natsu explained while Laxus was slightly surprised at how mature Natsu had gotten. While he knew the pinkette was always smarter than he let on and most likely did so just to fit in he still couldn't help but be surprised.

"If that's how it is I suppose I better not tell anyone I saw you" Laxus spoke up in a neutral tone, "No you can tell them you saw me just no matter what don't tell them where especially Scarlet" Natsu said shocking Laxus not at what he said but how he referred to Erza, Scarlet, Natsu has never referred to anybody by the second name and the tone in which he said her name almost sounded like venom. "I suppose I can do that, but do you even know the reason why Erza acted the way she did?" Laxus asked curiously puzzling the pinkette.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked with his face contorted into a confused expression, "Come on Natsu think, you can't tell me that you didn't notice her feelings?" Laxus replied slightly irritated shocking Natsu in the process, "You mean she liked me, as in like-like?" Natsu asked to which Laxus curtly nodded before speaking up, "When she heard about what you were being accused of she didn't want to believe it because, now this is just my opinion it must have reminded her of how she felt with Jellal back when they were kids and she didn't want to be hurt like that again" Laxus said trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible as he knew of Natsu's involvement with the heavenly body user.

Natsu just gripped the balcony railing in frustration and when he thought about though it may not have been his fault he can understand what Laxus meant and why Erza reacted the way she did, "When she heard about you being innocent she disappeared from the guild for a few weeks, she just showed up one day took a handful of requests and off she went. When she came back it was too simply say that she was going to look for you and wasn't going to stop until she did so she could apologise and take you back to Fairytail" Laxus said snapping Natsu out of his chain of thoughts.

Natsu took in every word the lightning mage said and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt due to the way she was acting so distant was because of him. "I'm not angry with Erza anymore I got over it on my travels but I definitely think I would be best if I didn't see her for the next few months. I understand now why she acted the way she did but the damage has already been damage" Natsu said in a depressed tone turning around to face the older dragonslayer while unconsciously tracing the scar over his eye with his hand.

"Very well then, I only have one last thing to say before I go the old man is probably wondering what's taking me so long" Laxus said in a neutral tone, while Laxus had gotten over Natsu's expulsion from the guild and he started talking to Makarov again the lightning mage couldn't help but think of how similar their relationship was to back when he was a teenager after his father's expulsion except not as bad. "What exactly is that?" Natsu asked curiously as Laxus just smirked.

"Just that if you are competing in the games in three months then you better train like hell because the old geezer is thinking of having 'him' and me compete on the same team" Laxus said with a smug as he saw Natsu's jaw drop. "You can't be serious you and Gildarts on the same team something like that should be illegal!" Natsu cried out with anime tears running down his face as Mermaid heels chances of winning the games this year as well as all the others just plummeted.

"Aw come on I said he was thinking of having Gildarts compete, the decision will still belong to that old fart" Laxus said causing Natsu to cheer up a bit, "Well either way if you both are competing or not then I'll take you on, I have surpass you both someday" Natsu said with a bit of excitement in his voice causing Laxus to give a rare smile, "Well then if that's the case may the best guild win" Laxus said while holding out his hand before Natsu took it. "Remember I want nothing less than your full power when we fight each other" Natsu said while grinning like a madman.

"And I expect the same from you" Laxus said before he started to walk away but stopped when Natsu called out to him "Hey tell Wendy, Lisanna, Mira and the others that I'll come visit you guys in a week, you guys should be able to find me" Natsu said tapping his nose at the last part, Laxus just smiled these last few months have been tough on them, especially Wendy and the Strauss' so Laxus knew exactly who Natsu meant by the others. "Will do!" Laxus shouted back giving a wave of his hand before turning his body into lightning a bolting off in the direction Natsu assumed Fairytail was in.

"Yosh, now I am all fired up" he said to himself before running down to the bottom floor of the guild to get his team and fill them in on what they're gonna have to do in preparation for the games. "Yo guys we gotta start raining now!" Natsu shouted in excitement from the second floor gaining everybody's attention. "Why do we need to do that Natsu?" a young girl no older than ten, maybe eleven with long black hair and violet eyes asked innocently, "Because Kate, Fairytail is our target this year and we have to beat them in order for the guild to get proper recognition, as it is now the only recognition the guild gets is from old perverts and that the guild is a girls only guild. Well not anymore because we're gonna take the games by storm and get first place" Natsu replied with excitement gaining a large amount of cheers from all the members while Kagura just looked up at Natsu and smiled.

 **One week Later in Magnolia**

"Yo gramps I'm taking the day off to take Wendy, Mira, Lisanna and Happy to the fair over in Shirosume" Laxus shouted to his grandfather who just gave a suspicious look towards his grandson as he left with the three girls. "Something is definitely up, even after re-joining the guild Laxus while his attitude improved didn't show that much interest in others and definitely not enough to take people to fairs.

"Hey old man I Broke my guitar I'm away to get a new one" Gajeel said shortly after the first group left.

"I'm away to get plastered" Gildarts called out

"Manly!" Elfman yelled out following Gildarts.

"Okay now I know something is definitely up this is way too much of a coincidence!" Makarov shouted out in frustration, "What's way too much of a coincidence and where did everyone go?" Erza called out moments later as she reappeared in the guild for the first time in months, "Erza you're back did you find anything?" Makarov asked in a hopeful tone but Erza just sighed, "No I looked everywhere I could think of but it's like he just doesn't want to be found" Erza said in a depressed tone.

"Anyway as to your questions everybody that stood up for Natsu back then all left saying they had something to do, I wouldn't have thought this to be suspicious but considering the all left within a few moments of each other just seems a bit strange" Makarov said in a neural tone before Erza started to run out of the guild, "Erza where are you going?" Makarov called out in surprise of her sudden actions but Erza didn't stop instead shouted back "They might be meeting with Natsu" she said with hope in her voice before picking up her speed in order to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile a cloaked figure was standing outside of an old cottage like building in the middle of the forest, the building appeared to have a large tree growing up through the centre. The figure smiled warmly at the building before placing a hand on the front door "It's nice to see some things haven't changed" he said before being tackled by a blue blur.

"Natsu!" it called revealing it was none other than a bawling happy, "Natsu why didn't you take me with you?" Happy asked through his sobs, "Sorry buddy but I couldn't take you away from your mom" Natsu said removing his hood before looking at a slightly blushing Lisanna who was beside her siblings, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla, Laxus and Gildarts who were all smiling. "Hey guys it's great to see…ow!" Natsu started before being slammed into the ground by being patted on the back by an over excited Gildarts.

"Oops my bad" The crash mage said scratching the back of his head sheepishly while everyone else just swear dropped. "At any rate it's good to see…Natsu" Gildarts said with a fond smile, "Yeah it's nice to see all of you again" Natsu said as he got back up giving them his signature grin.

"So Natsu did you join another guild?" Lisanna asked curiously as Laxus didn't tell them much other than he'd be visiting, "Yeah I did but I won't be telling you because you'll find out soon enough" Natsu said leaving the group with confused look on their face except for Laxus who just smirked.

"Oi Salamander lets test your metal or are ready to admit that I'm stronger than you" Gajeel said stepping forward with a smug grin, "Your so on you walking scrap yard!" Natsu said before butting heads with Gajeel causing them to get into one of their comical brawls. "Um should we stop them we don't want to attract any attention from the guild" Wendy said with a worried tone because if Natsu sensed someone else from the guild coming he would most likely run. "Don't worry kid I got this" Laxus said patting Wendy on the head reassuring the young dragonslayer.

"Iron bastard!"

"Ash breath!"

"Rusty dick!"

"Pyro cunt!"

"…." They were about to continue with their insults but stopped upon sensing that all too familiar feeling of magic power and static in the air, "Now why would you two be using such deplorable language in front of Wendy here" Laxus said in a pissed off tone while Lighting started crackling around his body and that's when Natsu and Gajeel knew…they fucked up.

"AHHHHHH!" they screamed out in pain as the lightning mage sent a million watts of electricity through the both of them leaving them barely conscious. "Thank you Laxus, I was starting to think all the dragonslayers apart from Wendy were complete and utter ruffians and morons" Carla said thanking whatever god that was at least more than on sane dragonslayer. "Well they shouldn't be cursing in front of a child" Laxus said plainly while Lisanna just giggled before saying "Know body else may have noticed but I have, ever since the dragon invasion you've been really protective of Wendy" Lisanna said with a smirk causing the usually stoic Lightning to lose his composure.

"W-what are you talking about?" Laxus said for the first time in his life stuttering, "Aw don't be embarrassed Laxus I think it's a very attractive quality in a man, besides I bet you'd make a great dad" Lisanna continued in a teasing tone causing everybody present jaw to drop except for Laxus who couldn't help but blush at the teasing comment. "Aw doesn't he look cute?" Gildarts teased before Laxus and said crash mage were butting heads.

"You wanna say that again you old pervert?" Laxus said while exuding a deadly aura of Lightning that put his last one to shame while Gildarts cloaked himself in crash magic and the two mega wizards started pushing against one another. While those two were doing that Natsu made his way over to Lisanna, "Since when have you liked Laxus?" Natsu asked curiously while her siblings and the other just listened on, Gildarts and Laxus had even stopped to listen to her answer.

"Well I guess when I came back from Edolas I kind of gave up on you so I wanted to move on so when I heard how Laxus risked his life to help your old team in the fight against Hades my opinion of him changed, then when he fought against his father and the rest of raven tail by himself and finally when he saved Wendy from that dragon I guess I really saw how much he had changed and that he was always trying to prove he had just as much Fairytail in him as everyone else did" Lisanna said while holding her index finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner leaving a rather embarrassed Lightning mage trying to hide his face and everyone else in thought taking in what she had just said and could only nod in approval.

"I thought we were celebrating Natsu's visit not analysing my character" Laxus said in an effort to change the subject and luckily a certain white haired barmaid agreed with the shift in topic. "Yeah Laxus is right today is all about Natsu, so Natsu what have you been doing since you left the guild?" Mirajane asked curiously before draping her arm over his shoulders "Any updates on the ladies" she whispered to him quite enough that the others bar the dragonslayers could hear but the other knew it was probably an embarrassing question considering he blushed.

"M-maybe" Natsu managed to say electing a squeal from the eldest take-over mage, "come-on that always means yes, details I want details" Mira squealed shaking the dragonslayer. "I can't not yet" Natsu said quietly.

" **TELL ME!"** Mira shouted out in her demonic Satan soul voice scarring the crap out of everybody present. "AYE" Natsu timidly replied getting a smile from the still Satanic Mirajane and a balling Elfman in the background "SO MANLY" but only earned a glare from the she devil for his comment. Shifting back to normal sweet and kind Mira which Natsu and all the other men of Fairytail was almost as terrifying as Satan soul Mira but still better walked up to the dragonslayer with that terrifying yet alluring sickly sweet smile.

"So…who…is…it?" Mira said in a sing song voice causing Natsu to perspire profusely and Laxus to start praying for his soon to be fallen friend. "It was nice knowing you buddy" Laxus said placing a hand on the pyro's shoulder giving a feign look of sorrow on his face confusing Mira and the others. "Oi lightning rod, what the hell do you mean?" Gajeel asked as nicely as he could as he didn't fancy another shock treatment anytime soon. "Well let's just say the nose knows" Laxus said plainly before Mira was right up in his face once again in Satan soul form.

" **You know don't you?"** she asked tightening her grip on his purple shirt, "Yeah I do but I ain't gonna tell you, I don't have the right. If gonna be anyone it gotta be him, although if he does I can somehow imagine he won't live to see the next day considering who it is." Laxus said as he gently removed Mira's clawed hands as to not damage his shirt. Reverting back to normal once again she looked at Natsu with hopeful eyes, "So are you going to tell us, it's unfair if Laxus knows and we don't" Mira said in a fake sad tone giving her best puppy dog eyes and pout something she knew made the pinkette do anything she wanted.

" **No don't make eye contact, that's what she wants, no…no must resist"** Natsu said arguing with himself, he knew one look and it was all over. Sadly however luck was not on the young dragon's side, as just the corner of his eye caught the look on her face and in her eyes he folded finding himself drawn in. He let out an exasperated sigh letting the take-over mage know she had won, "So who is it?" she asked once more as the group waited on baited breathe to her who the lucky girl was.

"Ka…ra" Natsu said quietly trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice, although Natsu could say to himself and to Kagura that they were a couple or boyfriend and Girlfriend he still had trouble saying it to other people. "What Natsu you're gonna have to speak up, come on who's the lucky girl that managed to win the Salamander's heart?" Lisanna asked now really curious.

"Be a man and tell us!"

"Don't go chickening out on us Salamander"

"You've grown so much…my son"

"Eh, Natsu you don't have to tell us"

"Don't be silly child he should be able to tells about something as juvenile as this"

"To think that Natsu would have grown like this"

"I'll give you a fish if you tell us who it is"

"The babies, the cute pink haired babies"

Everyone just kept on adding to pressure not making it any easier and the fact Mira was already thinking about his kids didn't make it any easier, not that Natsu didn't want kids of his own of course he did, he couldn't wait so he be a great father like Igneel and if possible teach them how to be fire dragonslayers like him.

"UGH FINE! ITS KAGURA, I'M DATING KAGURA!" Natsu shouted out but immediately regretted for he now felt an ominous foreboding in the days to come. Silence that's all there was, that was until one crash mage decided to break it, "who the fuck is Kagura is she hot?" Gildarts asked getting a glare from the fire dragon and a collective group sweat drop. "Um Kagura is ranked as one of the most powerful female mages in Fiore and probably all of Earthland" Wendy said getting an astonished look from Gildarts which immediately faded, "Ok but is she hot?" Gildarts asked again this time starting to feel the heat flowing off the pissed pinkette.

"Well in my opinion she has a figure that could rival Erza's or even my own" Mira answered causing to Gildarts to whistle before placing both hands on Natsu's shoulders crying anime tears, "I know I say this a lot but I really mean it this time, I'm so proud of you my son" Gildarts said before slipping a book into Natsu's pack using a hug as a distraction however said book didn't go unnoticed by one lightning mage, **"Dear god if that was the book I think it was Natsu will most definitely be dead within 24 hours"** Laxus thought with genuine pity for the fire mage as there are some things in Earthland that aren't meant to be tampered with, that book being one of them.

"Wait, what do you mean you really mean it this time? Are you saying all the other times you've said it you didn't?" Natsu asked furiously only catching on to what the old mage said. "More like 50/50" Gildarts replied before taking a seat on a tree stump. "Natsu" Wendy spoke up, "Yeah, what is it?" Natsu asked the younger dragonslayer with a grin. "Um isn't Kagura part of Mermaid Hell an all-Women's guild who don't like men?" Wendy asked looking at Natsu suspiciously to which Natsu didn't catch onto.

"Yeah and?" Natsu replied still grinning, "then how ae you two dating?" Wendy asked while the rest of the group bar Laxus realised the problem in the equation here while Gildarts was gob smacked for a different reason "THER'S AN ALL-WOMEN'S GUILD IN FIORE? SEE YA!" the crash mage shouted out before disappearing so fast he left a smoke like silhouette of himself on the tree stump. Natsu just realised the corner he had back himself into and knew he had to think fast and that definitely wasn't his strong suite, so he decided to wing it.

"U-um well when I was travelling you know she was on a mission but somehow got captured a-and I rescued her yeah that's right I rescued her so we talked on the way back to Rose town where I decided to stay for a while and we started opening up to each other. Now I'm here and were together don't know how I got so lucky that she even bother her time with me hehe" Natsu replied nervously looking at the group who mostly of which had sceptical looks on their faces except for one match maker who was no starry eyed.

"That's so, so, so romantic, I can almost picture it happening in my head. You beating up the dark mages, pulling her from the burning building, taking her back to her guild and gradually build up your trust in one another until it late at night, your together at your place and then…and then…the babies" Mira said stars still in her eyes, her tone dreamy but as she continued to imagine he whole thing take place it was just too much romantic fluff and smut for her shipping brain and heart to handle.

"Aw man, sometimes I wish Mira never changed she can be so embarrassing now" Lisanna said placing her head in her palms due to embarrassment of her older sister 'over active' imagination. "Really, I'm glad she changed it showed a completely new side to her that none of us apart from you two knew about and to be honest I might have liked her for a while back before you returned Natsu said shocking everybody profoundly, so much so that Laxus spit out the alcohol he managed to find somewhere and Mira was spontaneously revived

"W-w-w-what?" she stuttered uncontrollably, "What I said that I like you for a while until Lisanna came back well actually I liked you both but I could never decide on who to choose so I just left it" Natsu said casually like it meant nothing. "Y-you liked me?" Mira asked in total disbelief as she had a thing for Natsu back in her old days before the supposed death of her sister and decided to push those feelings aside out of respect for her. "Yeah I did but I guess I was too afraid to admit it, guess it's for the best because if I had I might not be with Kagura today" Natsu said with a faint smile.

"I guess things just worked out in the end huh?" Mirajane said with a smile trying to mask him hurt tone. For the next few hours Natsu entertained the group at his home telling him about things between him and Kagura that wouldn't give away too much detail that would lead to anything unnecessary being discovered. They had fun together, ate and drank together because Gildarts seemly returned remembering the purpose of him being there while a certain take-over mage was mulling over her thoughts and feelings for the pinkette.

"Sorry guys looks like I have to get back soon, if I don't she'll have my head" Natsu said with a slight chuckle scratching the back of his head. "But don't worry I'll see you guys at the Grand Magic Games, remember I'll be cheering for you guys but I'll also be cheering for Kagura as well so you better do your best to keep your title" Natsu said with a grin before he started to walk away and everyone else did the same except for one take over mage who just gazed at the dragonslayer now with so many confused emotions.

 **Magnolia Train Station**

"God…ugh even thinking about getting on one of these is enough to make me wanna risk it a walk." Natsu said as he stood against one of the station Lamp post with his hood up. He was so distracted by the thought of his arch nemesis transportation that he didn't notice Mira come walking up behind him.

"N-Natsu?" she spoke out timidly catching the pinkettes attention he turned around to face her just as the street and station lights came on. "Oh hey Mira watcha doing here?" he asked curiously as he stared at her fiddling form. Mira needed to tell him know, she needed to be honest even if he wasn't gonna reciprocate she needed to say it because just this once she wanted to be selfish, all she needed is a moment uninterrupted but as if on cue the train pulled up.

"Oh sorry Mira my ride is here but we can pick this up another time okay?" Natsu said before turning to get on the train neither of them noticing a certain scarlet haired mage watching from afar. But that didn't matter this was it, Mira knew it was now or never, do or die "NATSU!" she shouted out this causing the slayer to turn around slightly panicked thinking something was wrong but before he could ask he was stopped by something soft.

In that split second it took him to turn around Mira had crashed her lip onto his own shocking him so much that he didn't have time to protest, he was confused he didn't know what was going on but for some reason he didn't want to pull away. However he was left even more confused when Mira pulled away and she was crying trying to putt on her best smile to mask her sadness.

"I love you" was all she said before pushing him through the train doors right before the train took off with a whoosh of steam separating him from the barmaid leaving him with more question than answers as he saw her waving at him with a smile that he knew was fake.

But perhaps the biggest confusion lay within himself, now he had so many conflicting emotions as old ones began to resurface, it felt wrong…it felt like he was betraying the trust Kagura placed in him but at the same time it felt right.

Too many emotions and thoughts were conflicting now and Natsu couldn't think straight because of even the train wasn't bother him know so knowing the trip back to rose town would be a long one so he took a seat and began mulling over his thoughts and could only summarise it in two words

"Fuck me"


	6. Chapter 6 Grand Magic Games Part1

**Yeah next chapter of my Natsu and Kagura story is out quite frankly I'm very pleased at how popular this story and my Natsu and Sayla story are getting not to mention my Narano (Natsu and Sorano) and my Natsu/Edo Wendy story. Anyway let's get this next chapter underway.**

It had been three weeks since Mirajane had admitted her rekindled feelings for Natsu and to say the dragonslayer was in a bind was an understatement. There was only another week and a half to the Grand Magic Games and Natsu still hadn't told Kagura what had transpired, while it was true that Natsu once had feelings for Mira and the fact that she kissed him as well as revealed how she felt about him and that it may have brought up some old feelings for the barmaid Natsu was sure that he was in love with Kagura and nothing would change that.

However he still didn't know how Kagura would react to hearing this and he didn't want to hurt Mirajane's feelings and that is the current dilemma for Natsu right now as he ponders over his options which weren't looking too good at the moment right now in his newly bought home on the outskirts of Rose town.

"I don't want to hurt Mira but I also don't want to give Kagura the wrong idea about this whole thing but no matter how I see this playing out someone is gonna end up hurt" Natsu said to himself as he lay on his bed staring at the roof, but Natsu was soon snapped from his thoughts when he heard the door to his room open. "Natsu are you here?" Kagura asked as she slowly opened the door to the his room, **"Well now's as good a time as any to tell her"** Natsu thought to himself before sitting up to face the door, "Yeah come on in" Natsu said calmly before the swordswoman did as she was told.

"I was getting worried, you've hardly been at the guild and we've barely talked to each other in the last three weeks" Kagura said in a worried tone before sitting down beside Natsu, "Yeah I'm sorry, the reason I've been so distant this last while is because I've had something I really needed to think about, but it also concerns you and I wasn't sure about how to talk to you about it" Natsu said with a slightly afraid tone which was something that surprised Kagura as she knew it was a tone Natsu only used when he was afraid of losing something.

"You know if it's too hard to talk about then you don't have to, I'll understand" Kagura said with a bright smile, something that was reserved only for the dragonslayer, this in turn caused Natsu to smile, the way Kagura smiled was enough to brighten up anybody's day, he just wished she would smile like this more often and when she did that it wasn't brought on by alcohol because it was a well-known fact that Kagura was a lightweight mean drunk.

"Nah it is okay you really do need to know this" Natsu said in a more relaxed tone as he laid back using his hands to prop himself up. "So you know the way I went to visit the small group of friends I still have in Fairytail?" Natsu asked to which Kagura nodded, "Well the whole day went great except when I was leaving, Mirajane followed me to the train station and well she kissed me and told me she loved me before pushing me onto the train before I could do anything" Natsu said in a neutral tone while Kagura just looked at the pinkette with an expressionless face which really unnerved the dragonslayer.

"And what's your take on the situation?" Kagura asked in a timid voice which heard and understood, so taking her head Natsu pressed his own forehead against hers, "While I would be lying if I said I didn't feel anything I've had a while now to think about it, I don't want to hurt Mira but I don't want to lose you because I love you and that's not about to change" Natsu said in caring tone causing Kagura to smile before placing her hands on Natsu's cheeks and giving a love filled kiss which the dragonslayer eagerly reciprocated.

However while it was only met to start out as a kiss the couple soon found themselves taking it further than they intended, and well let's just say there were various moans, groans and calling to some deity of a sort.

 **A week and a half later**

Over the last week and a half Natsu, Kagura and her team had been training for the grand magic games, while they did copious amounts of training on that S-class mission they were all on they all knew they were gonna need more if mages like Jura, Laxus and possibly Gildarts not to mention all the other mages in the other guilds would be training hard in order to take first place for their guild in the Grand Magic Games, and that is where we are now,

"Welcome everybody to the X792 Grand Magic Games, as usual I'm your commentator Chapatti Lola and with me today as co-commentator is none other than ex-council member and our special guest today is Jason from Sorcerer's Weekly" Chapatti said in a loud excited voice while the crowd in the arena let out an excited roar.

"I can tell you're excited and this year just like the last eight teams made it through the preliminaries, in 8th place is the Titan Nose guild, In 7th Quattro Cerberus. 6th place goes to Blue Pegasus, 5th place surprisingly goes to Fairytail, and while initial a higher position than they qualifies last year I'm sure a lot of the fans were expecting them to at least be in the top three" Chapatti announced in a surprised tone as the team of Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy and Elfman stepped out into the arena with a confident look on their faces, well except for Elfman who was a little upset about being placed on the same team as Erza and Gray.

"Indeed, I was expecting Fairytail to qualify a little higher as well this time but knowing Makarov they probably have a second team like last year. As for how well this team has done I'd say that would account for them not having Natsu Dragneel on their team or one of the other three dragonslayers in Fairytail" Yajima added in with a frown as almost everybody across Fiore knew of Natsu's expulsion from Fairytail and at hearing this the already present members of Fairytail frowned as well but none more so than Erza.

"That probably would have something to do with it but anyway on with the announcements. In 4th place is Lamia Scale who equal there position from last year and once again this year the same team including Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints will be participating." Chapatti said once again causing the crowd to roar even louder this time. "In 3rd place is Sabretooth and this year Sting has stepped down as master of the guild so he can participate as there are no rules forbidding ex-guild masters from competing in the game" Chapatti said in a surprised tone to which the Sabretooth faction in the arena loudly cheered for happy that they would have the twin dragon's competing on the same team, "And in 2nd place is none other than Fairytail team B also equalling their place to last year but that is to be expected of wizard's as powerful as Laxus Dreyar and Gajeel Redfox both of whom are dragonslayers" Chapatti continued is the same excited tone as before.

At the announcement of their team Laxus, Gajeel, Mira and Wendy along with a unidentified mage that the crowd and only Jason and one of the commentators recognised stepped into the arena, "Makarov what are you thinking letting him compete? Do you want the arena to be destroyed?! Yajima shouted out to his old comrade who just shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't have much of a choice Yajima he demanded for me to allow him to compete" Makarov said in a neutral tone.

"Um I'm sure the crowd would like to know who this man is and why you're so worried about him competing" Chapatti said in a confused tone wondering why Yajima was as worried as he was. "Well that Mage is Fairytail's Legendry Ace and strongest Wizard, he is even more powerful than Master Makarov and last I checked Laxus Dreyar as well, in fact if he was by any means responsible I almost sure he would be ranked among the top four wizard saints" Yajima said in a neutral tone causing every non-Fairytail mage in the arena as well as those waiting to still be announced to drop their jaws in shock.

"His name is Gildarts Clive and as far as I know he is the only mage to every complete as many decade quest as he has, 6 in total and to take on a century level quest and return alive" Yajima said causing everyone to think that it might be a bit unfair for Fairytail to have a member that could be even more powerful than Laxus, "Man Gildarts is so cooolllllll!" Jason yelled out meanwhile Erza was deep in thought **"wow it looks like Kagura and her guild didn't make it, shame I wanted to have an uninterrupted match with her, on a different not I'm sure if Natsu joined a guild and they made it through he would be jumping at the chance to fight Gildarts"** Erza thought to herself before being snapped out of her thoughts by Chapatti's voice.

"And finally what you've all been waiting for and hopefully you'll all be as surprised as me, in 1st place is wait for it…Mermaid Heel! What a shocker!" Chapatti yelled out as all the other guilds opened their eyes in shock well except for a certain second generation lightning dragonslayer who knew that something like this was bound to happen. "Laxus why are you are you smirking?" Mira asked curiously which caused Laxus to think quickly on his part, "Well don't tell me you expected Natsu to not help his Girlfriend and her team get stronger2 Laxus said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

All the guild teams then looked towards Mermaid Heel and saw the same team as last year with Kagura leading them except Beth had been replaced with a mysterious cloaked stranger that once again Laxus had a pretty strong inclination of who it was but chose not to let anyone know who it was for now. Even though he couldn't find his scent he still believed it was Natsu, while the face wasn't visible the body shape was very similar.

"Amazing as opposed to their 6th place last year Mermaid Heel have smashed through any expectations placed upon them isn't that right ?" Chapatti asked in an excited manner to which Yajima just nodded in agreement before saying "I thoroughly agree with you but I have to say Mermaid Heel are definitely giving of a completely different aura from last year and I'm a little interested in their cloaked participant, a secret weapon perhaps?" Yajima added in causing Jason and Chapatti to look at the fact sheets, "the only available information on that individual is that their name is 'N', well I guess we'll have to respect the individual's privacy, so without further ado let's get the first match under way!" Chapatti started off in a confused tone before it changed into a shout.

The teams then made their ways to their designated booths and awaited for the first event to be called out, "Soooo COOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL, the first event this year will be one on one battles and the first match will be Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy versus Sabretooth's Orga Nanogear, it's a battle of godslayers folks! Soooo COOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!" Jason yelled out into his mike as the mentioned competitors made their way onto the battle field.

"You know I'm not into hurting little girls" Orga said as he made his way towards Chelia who smiled back at the hulking figure of Orga, "Wow I was just about to say the same thing to you" Chelia replied as she dropped down in to a fighting stance, "You've got a smart mouth brat" Orga replied a bit angrily just before the gong rang sounding for the beginning of the match **"Lightning God's Black Thunder Strike!"** Orga roared out as he brought both his arms down causing two vertical streaks of black lightning to tear through the ground towards Chelia **"Sky God's Dance!"** Chelia shouted out summoning a gale of blackish purple wind before her which intercepted Orga's lightning causing an explosion which blew Chelia back.

"Heh, not bad squirt, now let's step it up a notch" Orga said in an amused voice, **"Sky God's Howl!"** Chelia shouted out before launching a roar of blackish purple wind towards Orga, unaware however that this was what the Lightning Godslayer was waiting for. As the torrent of wind sped towards him Orga began charging a ball of black lightning in between his two hands **"120MM Lightning God Charged Particle Canon!"** Orga shouted out before a large stream of black lightning zig-zagged towards Chelia's Howl until it ripped straight through the wind and struck the pink haired teen leaving her unconscious on the ground.

"And that's it folks, Sabretooth wins and takes the first points of the competition!" Chapatti's voice resounded throughout the arena as a cry of cheers erupted from the crowd as well as the sabretooth mages. "Alright everyone settle down it's time to get our next match underway and its Fairytail's Erza Scarlet versus Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikozuchi!" Chapatti said excitedly as he announced the next match up before said contestants made their way to the centre of the arena, one looking a sickly pale colour.

"Kagura are you okay you don't look so good?" Erza asked in a worried tone as she noticed how pale her sister figure looked, "It's nothing you should concern yourself with" Kagura replied rather harshly as she hadn't forgiven Erza for what she did to Natsu even if Natsu had, the tone of her voice didn't go unnoticed by Erza and Natsu, "Heh guess she still hasn't gotten over that yet" 'N' said while sheepishly scratching the back of their head, "What do you mean 'N'?" Milliana asked curiously when her friend said this, "Well remember what I told you guys what happened to my eye, well that's what this is about" 'N' revealed causing a frown to make its way onto Milliana's face.

"Never mind that, why does Kagura look so sick?" Master Aerial asked in a rather upset voice, "I have no idea" was all 'n' said before returning his attention back to the battle about to begin. The gong then sounded signalling for the battle to begin, Erza began her charge in her heaven's wheel armour but stopped when she noticed Kagura had dropped her sword and fallen to the ground on her Knees with her hands covering her mouth, "Something appears to the matter with Kagura Folks, it looks like she's gonna be sick" Chapatti said in a confused tone as the crowd watched in anticipation waiting to see what would happen until "BBBLLLLUGUGHHHG!"

Then 'N' from Mermaid Heel jumped down from their booth before placing a hand on Kagura's shoulder, "I'll take it from here" 'N' said just low enough for her to here in a caring tone causing Kagura to nod, "If you want we could have our team medic look at her?" Erza offered kindly to which 'N' nodded and Kagura walked off to see old woman Porlyusica, "Will Mermaid Heel be Forfeiting the poi…." "'N' will take Kagura's place" Master Aerial said not allowing Chapatti to finish. 'N' then took a stance in the middle of the battle field, everyone was wondering what this mysterious masked individual was capable of all except one, Laxus couldn't wait to see what Natsu could do, and he also wanted to find out how Natsu was masking his scent as well as his magic.

Once again the gong sounded but this time Erza didn't charge she wanted to learn a bit about her opponent before the battle, "You must be a new member of the guild tell me…ugh" Before Erza could ask why 'N' whore the mask she found a fist planted in the side of her face which sent her flying back a couple of metres, "Bitch, guess a friendly chat is out of the question **"Re-equip: Black Wing Armor!"** Erza shouted out angrily before charging up her magic into one strike **"Moon Flash!"** Erza shouted before charging with increased strength and speed that 'N' wasn't expecting and when Erza landed behind 'N' she expected to her the connecting of body with earth but inside also she heard was the tearing of fabric and the collective gasps of the crowd.

"Good at least you got a bit stronger…Erza" a familiar voice called from behind Erza causing her to turn around "N-N-N-N" Erza tried to say but couldn't as tears threatened to still from her eyes as the group from a few weeks ago as well as the rest of the guild minus one member all shouted in unison "NATSU!". "Wow Laxus I'm surprised you didn't tell any of them" Natsu said looking at the blonde dragonslayer who was currently laughing his ass off at everyone's reaction. "What can I say, their reactions were worth it" the lightning mage replied with a smug look meanwhile Erza had now fully recomposed herself.

"Natsu what are you doing here, you can't compete!" Erza said sternly to which Natsu acted in a fake hurt manner, "Oh jeez Erza I can't believe you'd say such a thing I'm hurt. If anything I would have thought you'd have been have to see me again not to mention competing" Natsu replied as he ran one of his hands over his scar on his eye something he found himself doing more often and made Erza's chest pang with guilt. "Natsu that's not what I meant, you can't compete because Mermaid Heel is an all-women's guild" Erza said correcting herself from earlier, but at this Natsu just smiled.

"Oh really Erza then tell me Erza how did I get this?" Natsu asked as he turned to face Erza before discarding his cloak and raising up his shit to reveal the Mermaid Heel insignia between his shoulder blades leaving Erza rather speechless. "You see Erza no guild can be gender specific or the council would be able to press charges of sexism isn't that right old man Yajima?" Natsu said to the ex-council member in the commentator's booth who now had everyone's attention, "Natsu is quite right, I don't know how he got Mermaid Heel to accept him but he did and he has their emblem so he can participate for them so we can continue the match" Yajima said with excitement in his voice at the prospect at seeing the famous Salamander go toe to toe with Fairytail's mighty Titania.

"Fine **"Re-equip: Flame Empress Armor!"** Erza shouted changing into a more favourable armour for the situation, "Natsu I just want you to know that I'm sorry for before and your welcome back at Fairytail anytime you want" Erza said before dropping down into a fighting stance with her sword held diagonally across her chest "Erza I forgave you for that a long time ago but I won't be re-joining Fairytail ever so come at me with everything you got, were fighting for the honour of our guilds so I want nothing less than your best" Natsu replied in a gentle voice that caused Erza to frown, Fairytail wasn't the same without Natsu so with some quick thinking Erza decided to come up with a remedy for that.

"Then how about a wager, if I win you quit Mermaid Heel and re-join Fairytail" Erza said with a rare smug look on her face "Fine, there isn't really much I could want, I have nothing to gain from you joining Mermaid Heel so when I win you have to go one entire month without strawberry cheesecake and everybody else in Fairytail during this time can have as much of it as they want" Natsu said in a bored tone at the start which soon turned childish and devious causing the scarlet haired mag to lose all colour in her face.

"Y-y-you must be awfully confident saying when you win and all" Erza said stuttering badly at the start but she only got a shrug from Natsu "So Red are we fight or are you gonna chat my ear off?" Natsu asked sarcastically earning a tick on the scarlet knights' forehead resulting in her charging at Natsu and causing her to fall for his taunt. "Wow guess flame brain got smarter" Gray said in a surprised tone getting a nod from the other members in team A's booth while they watched as Natsu continued to dodge Erza's slashes and was making it look easy.

"Come on Erza you can do better than…ugh" Natsu said but was interrupted by an armour clad foot connecting with his abdomen, sending him into the arena wall causing a plume of smoke to obscure him from vision. "There! How's that for better!?" Erza shouted angrily in the direction Natsu's body flew, "Hahaha, now that more like. I think it's time we stepped this up" Natsu said before for the first time causing his magic to cover his body.

"Alright red, let's try a round no hold bars see how that goes" Natsu said before he and Erza charged at each other, Erza covered her sword in flames and slashed at Natsu who just coated his hands in crimson red and orange flames and either blocked or attempted to attack Erza with a fire dragon's iron fist. The exchange went on like this until there was only 10 minutes left and neither of the two contestants had much damage done to them.

"Well it seems you've gotten stronger in the last year with Mermaid Heel…Natsu" Erza said with a faint smile, "Well I had my reasons for getting stronger so if you don't mind I'd like to end this now Erza" Natsu replied crouching down and placing both his hands on the ground **"Fire Dragon's Ragnarock!"** Natsu shouted out causing the arena to heat up to the point where everyone in the arena could feel it, then twelve small red/orange circles appeared around Erza in a clock like fashion before a similar coloured line joined them altogether and the sense of gravity increased around Erza locking her in place.

All the circles then began to glow, anticipating what was going to happen next Erza used all her strength to stab her flame empress sword into the ground before Natsu yelled out **"Eruption!"** as he pointed his right index and middle finger towards Erza which was followed by a massive pillar of orange and crimson red fire that engulfed her. "ERZA!" the members in team A's booth yelled out as they saw Erza engulfed by the massive pillar of fire that continued skyward.

Natsu stood up and dispelled the pillar and wasn't surprised when he Erza still standing although her armour had seen better days, "How? How were you able to damage my armour?" Erza asked in an exhausted voice, "Your armour only halves the physical damage done by fire magic, my Ragnarock spell increase the temperature to the point where your armour couldn't stand it and so it began to melt" Natsu explained in a neutral voice while Erza began to stand up as bits of molten metal dripped from various places of her person, luckily Wendy could heal her later.

" **I shouldn't be surprised that she wants to go on, this is Erza were talking about"** Natsu that to himself while smiling causing Erza to wear a confused face, "Sorry Erza but I'll be taking those points now" Natsu said in an amused voice before he lowered himself slightly confusing Erza even more. However the next thing Erza felt was immense pain in the back of her neck causing her to turn around behind her and see Natsu behind her with lightning and flames surrounding him before she collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"Natsu Dragneel is the Winner and Mermaid Heel gain ten points, what an amazing match folks but then as you've all come to know dragonslayers tend to defy all magical logic" Chapatti announced in an excited voice after witnessing the magnificent battle before him "Indeed chapatti it was a magnificent battle although I didn't expect Natsu Dragneel to join another guild so soon after his expulsion from Fairytail let alone Mermaid Heel, something is definitely going on here" Yajima said in a puzzled tone as he watched Natsu pick up Erza's unconscious body.

"Guess I finally surpassed you huh?" Natsu said to the unconscious Erza before taking her over to the Fairytail medical bay because Natsu knew he was gonna have a lot of explaining to do to his ex-guild mates about how he got into Mermaid Heel, well except Laxus he already knew but this also meant he would have to face Mira which he knew he would have to do sooner rather than later.

"Okay Folks are next battle for today is Blue Pegasus' Hibiki Latus versus Titan Noses' Bora the Prominence what are your thoughts on this match Jason, ?" Chapatti asked his special guest and co-commentator, "CCCOOOLLLL!" "Well Hibiki isn't a very combat orientated wizard but he is very clever so he should be able to come up with something although if I were betting I would have to go with Bora" Yajima said adding his two cents just before the gong sounded for the start of the battle "and with that the battle is underway."

 **In Fairytail Medical Bay**

"Hey granny it good to see you" Natsu said in a joyful attitude that caused Porlyusica to smile, she had to admit she did miss Natsu's antics, "I'll admit that I missed you too brat" Porlyusica said in a rare fond tone, "Aww granny!" Natsu shouted before trying to hug the old hag which got him reacquainted with the broom. "Ugh where am I? What the fight what happened?" Erza asked as she woke up and before noticing Kagura lying asleep in the bed beside her. "Sorry Erza but Natsu beat you big time" Laxus said causing the red head to look around the room for confirmation, "Gray tell me it isn't true?" Erza asked the ice-make mage knowing it already was, "Sorry Erza but Laxus is right, you lost flame brain beat you, somehow" Gray revealed, a little solemn when he did.

At this moment Mira took a second to pull Natsu outside the room to get her answer already having a fair idea of what it would be, "Natsu I'm sorry for what I did a few weeks ago I just couldn't help myself after you said you know what" Mira said with the embarrassment written on her, Natsu scratched the back of his head before breathing in deeply, "Mira I care about you deeply I always will, I never want to hurt you but I love Kagura and don't ever want to hurt her" Natsu said in a steady, gentle tone while looking Mira directly in the eyes, "Oh, okay I understand" Mira said in a mildly hurt tone, more so than she intended for. While she knew this was coming it still hurt to her it and as she went to walk away Natsu grabbed her by the shoulder and stared directly into her eyes once more "Mira I'm sorry, when I was younger I had no idea how to approach you and tell you how I felt and even when I was older I was still too afraid to tell you. You're a beautiful woman Mira one of the most if not the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I have no doubt that someday you'll find someone that'll love you for you" Natsu said in a gentle voice causing a few tears to roll down Mira's face before Natsu brought her in for a hug, "You really think so?" Mira asked through the tears, "I know so, I mean you got mean to fall in love with you and that's no easy task" Natsu said in a joking voice earning a giggle from the eldest Strauss.

After that Natsu and Mira entered the room once again and saw that Kagura and Erza were now awake, "Good Natsu you're here Porlyusica said there was something you needed to here, she knows why Kagura was sick" Erza said to Natsu who was now sitting on the same bed as Kagura. "Natsu the reason why Kagura was sick is because she had morning sickness…she's pregnant and the child is yours" Porlyusica said causing both Natsu's and Kagura's jaw to hit the floor and a group of applause to heard in the background belonging to Makarov, Gildarts and Laxus.

It was then Natsu felt a death like aura roll off a certain scarlet haired knight who started cracking her knuckles and moving closer to a certain dragonslayer "Natsu would you care to tell me what sort of indecent activities you've been engaging with Kagura in?" Erza said in a sickly sweet manner, "What we're a couple and although this was an unexpected outcome I will admit…wait shouldn't it still be early to tell whether or not she's pregnant?" Natsu started to explain to the fuming Erza but soon forgot about her when his thoughts drifted to what Porlyusica said. "It's quite simple really, in pregnancies the child of a dragonslayer gives off a distinct magical signature, and that is what is coming on this girl her and since you said your together and you're the only dragonslayer in her guild you have to be the father" Porlyusica explained which took a few seconds to sink in.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Natsu cheered out before he started dancing and summersaulting around the place "Natsu could you please calm down my head really hurts" Kagura complained before Natsu sped to her side, sliding to a stop on his knees in front of the swordswoman taking her hands in his "Of course sweetie anything for you don't worry just you sit the games out me, Milliana and the others will do our best to win the competition" Natsu said in a determined before kissing Kagura on the Forehead, "If one of you guys, not Gildarts wouldn't mind could you help me get Kagura to our guild's booth" Natsu started but made sure to not include Gildarts when he seen the look in the crash mage's face, Natsu then along with Laxus took Kagura back to the Mermaid Heel booth where Natsu knew he had a heel of a lot more explaining to do and where possibly 'it' awaited him.

As Laxus and Natsu had left Kagura in Mermaid Heel's booth and they had returned to watch the match, the previous match had come to an end before either of the two dragonslayer's could analyse how the match had gone, "Time's up, looks like Hibiki held out against Bora and so both teams receive five points each" Chapatti said in a dull voice after a very lack luster match. Anyway onto the next match, Fairytail team B's Gajeel Redfox Versus Quattro Cerberus' Bacchus Grow. "Gihee, so you're my first opponent better be ready to lose" Gajeel said in his usual smug tone, "Dream on metal head, if you think you can beat me than you one too many screws lose" Bacchus said in response with an equally smug tone

"Alright folks you better be ready for a titanic battle because you're in for a dozy" Chapatti announced an you could tell he could barely contain his excitement, the crowd roared in preparation to the upcoming battle as the two competitors got into their battle stances as silence took the crowd and all who watched.

 **Chapter end**

 **Well what you guys think and before you criticize me about how I started the grand magic games don't worry it'd all part of my plan, once again the two Fairytail teams will merge for the 4** **th** **day and the number of guilds will be cut down to 6 I plan for something to happen to titan nose so that they are either disqualified or withdraw from the competition. Hope to get more support because I have some amazing ideas for new events in the GMG so please review, fav and follow.**


	7. Chapter 7 GMG part 2

**Yeah sorry for the delayed wait work other stories I'm lazy, you know the usual excuses. Anyway I don't really have much more to say apart from some of the fight might be a bit short and bad so sorry but it's trying to fit them into a specific word limit while keeping up the quality while also remembering that I put on an extra year for the canon events so it's just as hard making it seem everyone has gotten stronger some of the weaker ones will be difficult but for the stronger characters i.e. wizard saints, main villains and dragonslayers it should be easy enough so hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It's the final match-up before the last event for the first day of the GMG and Gajeel Redfox of Fairytail team B and Bacchus Groh of Quattro Cerberus stand opposite each other ready to eagerly engage in battle.

"MATCH BEGIN!"

" **Iron Dragon Roar!"** Gajeel started things of quickly with a powerful roar filled with jagged iron shrapnel sending it flying towards his competitor who easily dodged it allowing the attack to tear up a good portion of the arena floor. "Ho, this is going to be interesting, guess I better get serious from the get go" Bacchus said in a crazed tone before downing his entire jar of alcohol which in turn caused Gajeel to smile.

"If you couldn't get past the lizard scales last year you won't be able to get through these, **Iron scales!** " Gajeel replied in a battle crazed tone before his skin turn iron scales drastically increasing his defences. However since his defeat to Elfman last year Bacchus had been training mercilessly and now he would show what it had done for him.

" **Focused Palm Magic:…"** the drunken falcon called out as he rushed Gajeel with insane unexpected speeds before suddenly stopping mere inches in front of the dragonslayer in a crouched positioned with his hands drawn back. The unexpected appearance of the palms magic wizard caused Gajeel to stumble back a bit which gave Bacchus his narrow striking window **"Hidden Strike Technique; Reverse Counter!"** before Gajeel knew it he was slammed in the stomach by both of Bacchus' palms which were layered over the other.

"GAJEEL!" a particular bookworm shouted out in worry as she saw said slayers iron scales shatter and watched as his body collided with the wall of the arena. "My hup reverse counter dis something I made hup after Elfman beat me, figured I'd need it for you defensive types" Bacchus slurred out as he let his arms hang loosely while a smug grin made its way across his face.

"Incredible folks did Bacchus actually take out Gajeel with just one hit!?" Lola shouted from the commentators box while Jason was busy doing backflips shouting about how cool it was. "Gihee, don't go getting ahead of yourself just yet, now I'm reran to go!" Gajeel voice shouted from within the plume of dust and smoke before **"Iron Dragon Lance; Demon Logs!"** a barrage of miniature iron spear heads shot out from the smoke at insane speeds causing the drunken Falcon to widen his eyes in shock as there wasn't much he was able to do. The best Bacchus could manage was to deflect some of the spears but it wasn't enough as some of spears bypassed his defences and struck the mage causing him to stumble back in pain.

"I ain't letting up yet **Iron Dragon Club!** " Gajeel followed up with a devastating club attack the result of which was the powerful iron pole extending and making contact with Bacchus' chest sending into an unconscious state while being lodged in the stadium wall "And that's it folks Gajeel turned he match around and has defeated Bacchus gaining Fairytail team B 10 points, as things stand before our final event tied for first place we have Fairytail team B, Mermaid Heel and Sabretooth all on 10 points, then tied for second place with 5 points apiece is Blue Pegasus and the Titan Nose guild and finally with no points so far are Fairytail team A and Lamia Scale" Mato announced it his usual voice.

"Now onto our final event of the day to settle who places where, are you ready for Ascension!?" he then continued on in a more excited tone getting cheers from the crowd but drawing blanks from the participants, "Ascension? As in climbing?" Gray asked trying to grasp what sort of event it would be based on its name. "Ascension is simple folks each guild choses one member to compete, the idea of the game is to see who can stay up the longest. The competing members will be transported up to the large boulders on the lacrima screen" Mato explained causing everybody competitor and spectator alike to look at the image of large floating boulders in the screen.

The image then turn into a rough drawing of how the event worked "Here how it works magic is allowed throughout the event and the competitors can move from boulder to boulder points will be awarded in accordance to where you place. If you fall and go passed the danger zone you are transported back to the stadium, competitors can cause other to fall as long as it's not sleep magic and no flying allowed got it" Mat said as the drawing went from image to image giving the competitors a rough image of how the events worked "Guilds chose your members.

"And our eight contestants are…"

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Rufus Lore!"

"Lyon Vastia!"

"Mirajane Strauss"

"Ren Akatsuki!"

"Milliana!"

"Yeager!"

"And Zane Riser!"

The named competitors stepped forward and were transported to individual boulders that surrounded a few pillar like projections that were also similar to towers from the pandemonium event from last year, other than that the area they were transported just had couple dozen floating boulders that varied in size. Meanwhile from the Mermaid Heel both Natsu felt sorry for whatever poor bastard crossed Mira, after what he had told her earlier he knew she was going to use this tournament to vent and she needed to but then again Natsu also felt sorry for anyone that underestimated Milliana who Natsu would admit could actually despite her cutie self be terrifying when she wanted to be.

"Begin" the referee shouted and before anyone noticed Mirajane had switched into her Satan soul and sent an Evil explosion that was much stronger than it needed to be towards Zane and Yeager's boulders before it exploded sending them downward lucky for the Cerberus mage he landed on another boulder but the same couldn't be said for Zane "Oh my not even Ten seconds in and we already have our first knockout looks like Titan nose will receive 0 points this time round" Mato announced to the crowd while the judges looked on wide eyed "It would seem that the Demon of Fairytail is Back with a vengeance today" Yajima said in a slightly nervous voice remembering all the letters he received as a council member due to Fairytail or more specifically one Mirajane Demon Strauss.

The other competitors could only look at her wide, they were prepared for a fight but not this, not someone who was said to be on par with Erza Scarlet. "Anyone else?" Mira asked in a demonic like voice casing the other competitors to shudder. **"Memory Make; Frozen Blade of Black Lightning!"** Rufus called out taking advantage of the momentary silence to cast a wide range attack targeting everyone who could only put some spell up in an effort to defend themselves.

" **Ice Make; Shield!"**

" **Ice Make; Shield!"**

" **Evil Explosion!"**

" **Wind wall!"**

" **Eh"**

All the mages managed to either dodge the attack in Milliana's case or block it with some difficulty bar Mirajane who didn't break a sweat. However Yeager wasn't so lucky and soon found himself knocked off with no boulder to save him and then being transported back to the arena. "I'd expect nothing less from Fairytail and Lamia scale" Rufus said with a smirk which angered Ren as he thought the memory make was saying that Blue Pegasus was still weak.

However before the wind mage could burst out in anger Milliana decided she needed to climb up a bit higher on the point scoring system **"Leo Breaker!"** the cat like girl called out as she swung out in front on Ren using her kitten magic causing the Pegasus mage's eyes to widen in shock as he didn't even notice her move. Before he knew it Milliana had were clad in a golden bright light before three equally as golden metre long claws appeared on her each of her hands.

The next thing the dark skinned wind mage felt was an undeniable pain across his abdomen were Milliana had slashed him with her claws causing him to stumble off his boulder while holding onto his slightly bleeding stomach "Shit, **Aerial ….ugh** " Ren tried to call out a counter spell to get himself back up on the floating boulder but he was soon silenced by an axle Kick to the head from Milliana the result of which was Ren obtaining 6th place.

"Yeah way to go Milliana you got this!" Everyone in the Mermaid hill booth shouted out in unison, **"Ice make Dragonfly!"** the shout came from Lyon Vastia who decided to try and take advantage of Milliana's momentary distraction to put her out using a swarm of dynamic ice Dragonflies. However he wasn't expecting her reflexes to be as good as she proved when she then used her kitten magic to swing away to another boulder.

"Sorry but I'm ending this Lyon…Ugh" Gray started but was silenced to everyone's surprise by the clawed hand of Mirajane which made undeniable contact with Gray's face sending him flying into and lodging him inside another boulder "Don't forget Gray were on opposing teams, so act like it and don't think that I'll just let you take second place!" Mira said in a venomous tone as she still hadn't forgiven Gray, Erza or the others for not believing in Natsu and at that ruining her chances of her actually getting together with the pyromaniac, **"Dark Oblivion!"** Mira muttered in a serious voice as a ring of dark magic formed around her before it stated spinning at an incredible speed with the magic power increasing with every second as well as the gale force winds it was starting to create. **"Scatter!"** the she devil shouted before the ring of dark magic shot of in every direction destroying boulders all over the place as well as making contact with the other remaining contestants who could only shout out in pain

"Milliana!"

"Gray!"

"Lyon!"

"Rufus!"

Each team called out the name of their contestant, Fairytail team A and Lamia scale could only watch on as Gray and Lyon both started dropping down to the ground in a near unconscious state fortunately both ice make mages both managed to stay in the contest by calling out the same spell **"Ice make grappling hook!"** both called out before throwing their projectiles at any boulder that was still intact. Milliana however wasn't as lucky due to her body not being as durable as the two ice mages who were currently climbing up the ice chains they created. **"Memory make: Ice make Grappling hook!"** Rufus shouted out employing the same plan as the two ice make mages.

"And Mermaid Heel receive 5th place and receives 3 points for her guild, still pretty impressive looks like Milliana really has been training her hardest for this year but then what else can we expect from the other mages who trained with the infamous Natsu the Salamander Dragneel!" Mato called out as Milliana was transported back to the arena. "Gray just because we're a part of the same guild doesn't mean I'll go easy on and you other two better come at me with everything you got otherwise this won't be much of a challenge since I won't be holding back from here on" Mira said in a dark voice to the three maker mages who had finally got back up onto a boulder, however what she said caused Gray's eyes to widen in shock as he say her shifting into another take-over.

"MIRA YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY BE THINKING OF USING THAT HERE ARE YOU INSANE?!" Natsu shouted from the arena causing the rest of Mermaid heel to look at him quizzically, it almost sounded like he was afraid of what was about to come and when the mages looked over to the Fairytail booth only to see a crying Makarov saying something about children not knowing restraint.

"Natsu what the hell is she using that has you scared" Master Aerial asked the pinkette who slowly turned around to face her, "Remember the soul Mira used against Jenny well that wasn't her strongest soul, what she is about to transform into now is, Satan soul Halphas. It's so powerful that Makarov had forbidden her from ever using…like ever because it's that powerful and consumes so much magic" Natsu replied while hiding behind the barrier as a memory of the take-over mage using said soul surfaced causing him to cradle back forth like a child "I'm sorry Mira I didn't mean to read it I promise I'll never do it again" Natsu said cryptically causing his fellow guild members to look at him with a puzzled expression

Back with Mirajane and the others an almost completely black aura had surrounded that was emanating a fearsome amount of magic **"SATAN SOUL HALPHAS!"** the she demon called out summoning forth the soul causing a pair of curved light blue horns to appear on her head, her ear became scaled and more pointed in the same blue. Light blue scales appeared on the sides of her cheeks as well as her forehead and a tight light and dark blue stripped one piece suit with a hole cut out that showed her toned stomach fitted itself to her figure. A long powerful light blue tail with a white under half appear from her tail bone.

An armour like black collar with gold lining appeared around her neck, spiked shoulder pads that matched her one piece suit also were visible and her hands and legs from the mid-thigh down became reptilian like. Finally two light blue demonically angel like wings made themselves known **"If you all don't come at me at once you'll lose!"** Mira stated in a rather dark voice, so much so that all three mages felt chills go up their spines.

" **Ice Make…."** Both Lyon and Gray shared the same look before they began charging up their magic while Rufus had searched through his memories for a sufficient spell **"Memory Make…"** the sabretooth mage chanted while his eyes started glowing but Mirajane just stood there with a stoic expression plastered on her face.

" **Bazooka!"**

" **Snow Dragon!"**

" **Tempest of holy black thunder!"**

All three mages sent their attacks towards the demoness with Lyon's dynamic ice dragon combining with the magic power shot out of Gray's ice canon and Rufus sending a tempest of wind fused with a mixture of Sting's white dragonslayer magic and Orga's Godslayer magic. "Could this be it for Fairytail B's Mirajane surely she doesn't plan to take those powerful attacks head on?" Lola called out from the arena as he watched the screen seeing the attacks close in on the demoness.

"She's not moving an inch folks looks like she plans to tank the attack!" Lola then announced in shock, however Mira had other plans as she launched herself at the combining mass of magical energy with her claws glowing a strong blackish purple colour **"Soul Reaper!"**

In a split second the Magical attack was dispersed leaving a stunned crowd and competitors as they looked at Mira whose arms were clad in the same blackish purple energy from before except it had taken the shape of the head from a scythe. "She sliced the magic apart! Amazing folks this is the true power of the she Demon, just how strong is Fairytail's B team this year?" Lola shouted into his microphone.

"I'm going to end this no so I'm just going to shoot randomly" Mira said before drawing her hands back and clasping them over each other while charging up purple spirals of dark magic between them. The three Maker mages scattered but not fast enough as the Mira thrust her hands forward unleashing her attack which seemed to home in on each of the mages, no matter how many spirals of dark magic the dodged or deflect there was always another right on their tail, this continued until the inevitable happened

"Gray Fullbuster is out, he receives 4th place along with 4 points for team A"

"Rufus Lore is next to fall and take 3rd place for Sabretooth along with 6 points for his guild"

"Lyon Vastia is the last to fall bagging 2nd and 8 points for Lamia scale"

"That leaves Mirajane Strauss as our winner of today's final event bagging Fairytail team B a top score of 10 points" Lola announced in a loud excited voice as everyone was finally transported back to the arena "let's see where the standings are amongst the guilds shall we?" he then announced getting a cheer from the crowd

"In 8th place with 1 point is Quattro Cerberus"

"In 7th we have Fairytail team A with 4 points"

"In 6th we the Titan Nose guild with 5 points"

"In 5th we have Blue Pegasus with 7 points"

"In 4th are Lamia Scale just ahead with 8 points"

"Next up in the rankings in 3rd place we have Mermaid Heel with 13 points"

"In 2nd we have the former champions Sabretooth with an impressive 16 points"

"And in 1st place with a maximum on the first day of 20 point we have the unstoppable Fairytail team B!"

The crowd erupted in cheers at the mention of the B-team, "Make no mistake folks there appears to be some division amongst Fairytail as both teams the B-team more so than A, appear to want to be willing to compete against other members from within their guild this should be an interesting competition so make sure you turn up tomorrow because we got some dozies instore for you, for now this is your host Mato and this your announcer Lola signing off" the mascot and announcer said simultaneously before the Lacrima screens faded.

"When Natsu looked over the Mermaid Heel balcony down at Mirajane in the arena still clad in her Halphas he was still shaking but he then felt a shiver crawl up his spine when he saw her turn to looks towards him and mouth something before winking. The demoness then walked away dispelling her take-over. "Guys I'm sorry I couldn't do any better" Milliana spoke up in a disappointed tone snapping Natsu back to reality and he could see her disappointment reflected in her appearance as her ear-like hair was flopped down. "Don't sweat it you did great, you've improved a lot Milli and you bagged us some crucial points" Natsu said in a cheerful tone while ruffling her hair causing her tail to wag about. **(A/N: I know she isn't a dog but what the hell)**

"Natsu's right, 3RD place isn't a bad place to be in the early stages of the competition besides we got other reasons to party so let's go out and celebrate!" Master Aerial called out while holding up a large bottle of Sake "Geez starting this early master you're in high spirits" Ariana said as she was practicing her web magic, this caused the blonde guild master to smirk "It's never too early to hit the hooch right girls…and guy" she replied before taking a swig from the bottle of sake and then addressing Natsu because she forgot they weren't an all woman's guild anymore.

"Whatever you say master" Natsu said while laughing a bit before he went to go see Kagura, although delighted no ecstatic about his own little fire breathing, sword slashing and possibly gravity defying child Natsu knew the next 9 or so months were going to be trying especially since Kagura would no longer be able to use her magic and do one of her favourite things missions and there was no way Natsu would despite knowing how skilled she was wield a sword during this time.

When he arrived at her room he saw Kagura awake with a displeased look on her face "How you feeling?" Natsu as he sat down beside her and placed his hand on top of her own, "Better than before, it's a bit loud though" she answered making Natsu smirk "Well you missed a couple of good matched so that would explain that" the pinkette said in a caring tone before he placed a kiss on Kagura's forehead, "How are we doing?" she asked with curiosity, "3rd place we've got 13 points but Laxus' team are in the lead with 20 points but we'll catch up although Laxus, Jura and Gildarts will be a worry later on especially on the final day even as I am now going all out I know I can't beat them so we'll have to come up with something for that." The slayer said while lying down next to his partner and wrapping his arms around her.

"Erza and Mirajane are another worry as well. If Erza had been aware of how strong I am and how much I've changed then it would have been a lot closer and now that I've seen Halphas in action when Mira is angry she definitely an even bigger threat to our chances of winning" He continued with a sigh, "We're going out to celebrate getting 3rd place and you being pregnant do you think you're well enough to go out tonight?" Natsu asked in a caring tone before he got up to stand and offered her his hand. "Yeah I'm fine besides I can hardly not go when I'm part of the celebration" She replied in a smug tone while taking Natsu's hand to pull herself up before the two shared a kiss

 **Meanwhile with Fairytail teams A+B**

"Mirajane what were you thinking you could of gravely injured the other competitors!" Master Makarov scolded in a stern voice but before he could say anything both Laxus and Gildarts stepped forward "Don't blow a gasket old man this is a competition and were in it to win it just because we have another team doesn't mean we won't take points when we can, Mira just proved that" Laxus said in a stern tone while looking down at his miniature grandfather.

"That's not what bothers me it's because she used the soul I forbid her from using, why would you use something so dangerous Mirajane?" Makarov demanded to know as while Erza, Gray, Lucy and Juvia stood behind him as did much of the rest of the guild bar team B, Elfman and a few others. Erza had a good idea why Mirajane used the soul but she wanted to hear the reason for her use of the forbidden soul.

"Think about it master look at everybody that's on this team, we're all people who defended Natsu but you accused him and wouldn't believe him. Someone how has continuously risked his life for the guild, did you consider how much he meant to us individually to some of us he was a brother, a role model, a son and someone that they cared more about than the bonds of friendship. You pick whatever reason but we're using this tournament to go all out and let go of our pent up anger" Gildarts said in a neutral tone causing several of the opposing Fairytail mages eyes to widen.

"Gildarts you can't go all out here you'll destroy the arena!" Makarov practically shouted at the crash mage, "I'm well of that but then you've never seen me go all out but keep this in mind master I went all out against Acnologia and survived against that monster. I'm well aware of my limitations and how much magic I should use so you won't have to worry about me destroying the arena" Gildarts replied in the same neutral tone before leaving with the rest of team B, Cana and the Strauss Siblings

" **Third you realise that the key to patching things up in the guild lies with Natsu, while I'm not happy how things played out I am happy that one of my guilds former members has found happiness. Still you should have had more faith in the boy, I'll say this now you know how to make things right don't you third"** the astral projection of Mavis Vermillion first master of Fairytail spoke up but before Makarov could speak up himself he realised she was communicating with him telepathically. "The first is right, now that he is here I can finally amend my mistake" Makarov muttered to himself before walking off.

 **Later that night with Mermaid Heel in one of the town's restaurants**

The mages of Mermaid Heel had gone out to a fancy enough restaurant to celebrate for the guilds resident couple, it had been a few hours since the celebrations had started and to no-one's amazement Natsu hadn't stopped eating, that was until Master Aerial called out to him in a serious voice which he knew always meant business, well either that or someone was going to get 'that' as punishment. "Natsu you have a visitor" the young guild master gestured to the smaller Figure beside her causing Natsu eyes to widen "Gramps!" the pinkette shouted out in shock, as master Makarov was the last person he expected to visit him, he expected any of the dragonslayers, Mira, Gildarts, Elfman, Lisanna hell even Erza and his old team but not Olm man Makarov.

"YO!"

 **Chapter End**

 **There chapter complete and I'm quite satisfied with what I created tell me what you thought, like fav review cause every little bit fuels my writing. As to the real reasons why my updating has become so infrequent is because I was focusing on another idea for another DxD cross over and trying to finish up already started chapter anyway hopefully after this I'll get the next chapter of my Natsu Sayla story that Mirajane has become a part of now. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time**


	8. Chapter 8 GMG day 2 part 1

**Been a while since I looked at this story but you know how it is, work other stories, wanting start new stories. Sometimes I just don't think things through but then again one or two of my stories should be ending in a few chapters and at least one will finish up by Tartaros arc, oh yeah this chapter will be the first part of the 2** **nd** **day of GMG and I'll be introducing my own oc for Mermaid Heel so before you give them any hate try to read over the bits where they are mentioned to understand them better before commentating on them because I am not trying to make them come across in a negative way. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The sudden arrival of Makarov threw Natsu for a loop, he didn't know whether to ignore the tiny old man, be angry with him for his so casual greeting or hear him out, However, when Makarov asked if he could talk privately Natsu instantly agreed seeing as it was something he couldn't talk about in front of his guild mates and that is where we find the pair now.

On a bench not too far away from where Mermaid Heel were Natsu and Makarov sat in silence for a few moments. "Congratulations" Makarov suddenly spoke up confusing Natsu "For what?" he asked genuinely causing the titan mage to magic face palm. "For joining a guild where you're the only male and is full of beauties….what do you think you idiot" Makarov said sarcastically although he was quite envious of the pinkette at that feat.

"Oh the whole becoming a father thing? Thanks" Natsu replied realising what the old mage was getting at. "I don't think that's why you're really here though is it Gramps" Natsu continued causing Makarov to drop his head in depression, "No my boy I believe you know why I'm really here" Makarov said in a solemn tone causing Natsu to sigh in acceptance before gazing up at the stars.

"Figured as much, you know just because I forgive doesn't mean things will settle in the guild, in fact I'm not sure they ever will and if Mavis said they would then the fairy tactician is sorely mistaken. The only way the division in the guild will ever see some sort of mend is if they actually witness that my expulsion from the guild turned out to be for the best in my case" Natsu said without looking Makarov in the eye surprising the old man.

"I want you to know Natsu that I have indeed regretted what I did every day since it happened, I watched you grow from a young child into the man you are today so please understand I hurt me deeply when I heard the report and as much as I didn't want to believe it the odds were stacked against you. Had I not done what I had when I did it the council would have got involved and any leeway I would have as a wizard saint would be rendered null if I had vouched for your innocence. I can claim that on my part I thought it was in your best interest but we both know that was a lie I only did it because I thought there was no other option." Makarov confessed causing Natsu to look at his former guild master with surprise riddled on his face before he chuckled a bit.

"Well at least you're honest about it Gramps, I may never have thought about it like that but I suppose some form of thanks are in order. If you hadn't expelled me from the guild I never would have found what I was searching for my whole life, I wouldn't be a soon to be father and have an absolutely perfect albeit frightening woman in my life…" Natsu said with a warm smile on his face causing Makarov to chuckle

"I forgive you gramps" Natsu then knelt down to the old mage's height before hugging him causing a few tears to escape the titan mage's eyes. "My boy you really have grown haven't you?" Makarov said through the tears and sniffles as he returned the hug. Meanwhile members of Natsu's team and Master Aerial were watching the touching scene from afar. "They finally made up" Kagura said under her breath in a caring tone with a small smile on her face allowing herself to hope that things between Natsu and Fairytail could go back to normal.

The two separated from the hug smiles on their faces, "Don't worry gramps after this is all over I'll patch things up with Erza and the others after the games are over. I suppose I bet talk to Laxus, Gildarts and the others before they blow up the capital. Speaking of the games just because we've made up doesn't mean I'll be taking it easy on you guys in fact I'm more fired up than ever. Mermaid Heel is aiming to take the number one spot from Fairytail!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement with his signature grin that made Makarov beam with excitement in response.

"You must have done some sort of super training with your members because other than you and Kagura I didn't think that anyone would be a threat but I was certainly proven wrong, Milliana improved immensely that was you wasn't it so what are the others like and I assume that you're hiding some sort of secret member or something" Makarov said in a sly tone causing Natsu to smirk "You have no idea, let's just say she's an acquaintance of one of your members" Natsu said with a sly grin of his own which Makarov could only smirk at.

"Fine, fine keep your secrets you always had more than you let on anyway, but Fairytail is still gonna be number one" Makarov said in an amused tone before he began walking away with a happy smile on his face while holding his right hand up and doing the Fairytail symbol which Natsu reciprocated. "Can't wait for tomorrow's games better go find Gildarts and the others" Natsu said to himself before he let his guild mates know what happened and where he would be going for a while.

 **Next Day**

"Hiya folks Mato your announcer here welcoming you all back to the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games with me, Lola, and todays special guest by popular demand Kagura Mikozuchi" the pumpkin headed mascot called out as confetti rained down and a thunderous roar ensued.

"I'm sure there are various things the crowd would like to know Miss Mikozuchi like what exactly is your relationship with Natsu Dragneel, what sort of test did he have to go through to get into the guild and what there have been some speculations but what exactly happened yesterday before your fight could start?" Lola asked curiously while Kagura remained as composed and as stoic as ever

"Personally I don't feel like I should have to answer any of those questions but I guess for the sake of things I'll answer one of them. To join Mermaid Heel Natsu had to pass two tests the first was me, if he could beat me going all out then he passed the first test the second test was one devised up by master Aerial I'm not exactly clear on what it was I just know he passed.

Now however if a man wants to join the guild they have the choice of facing either me or Natsu for the first task, and while it may seem unfair women may join as they please simply because Mermaid Heel was originally established as a guild for female mages who were weary and untrusting of men. Natsu has proven himself more than trusting hence why he is a part of the guild" Kagura explained with authority in her voice while she kept her hand clutched over her stomach.

"Well there you have it folks from the Mermaid Heel's ace herself although that title may not be hers for much longer when there are people like Natsu Dragneel in the same guild as her" Lola said in an excited voice getting a scoff from Kagura but the commentator motioned for Mato to get the events under way.

"Okay folks were going to start the 2nd day of the games with an event I'm sure your all familiar with Pandemonium but make no mistake after last year this version is infinitely tougher, the same rules still apply, but this time there are a grand smacking total of 500 monsters 5 of which are S-class monsters, so teams chose your contestants and get picking your lots.

"Okay here are the contestants from each team…"

"For Sabretooth we have Sting Eucliffe"

"For Lamia Scale the 5th Wizard Saint Iron Rock Jura Neekis"

"For Quattro Cerberus Rocker"

"For Blue Pegasus Eve Tearm"

"For Titan Nose Grimlock"

"For Fairytail team A Erza Scarlet"

"For Fairytail team B Gildarts Clive of the West

"And for Mermaid Heel a new member called Freya Ishki"

The crowd cheered at the selection finally they would get to see what this Gildarts guy could do as a few members of the crowd started murmuring about how his name and title sounded familiar. However they were thrown for a loop when they saw said man cowering behind Erza Scarlet for some reason as the member from mermaid heel stood opposite them her icy blue hair and curvy body enough to make any man fall for her let it be said that not a single or committed man didn't have the thought **'damn she fine'** even Natsu would admit that this woman in terms of beauty could easily be one of the most if not the most beautiful woman he's ever seen not that he would allow Kagura to hear him say so.

Freya Ishki member of Mermaid Heel had the entire stadium confused as she stared down the legendary cowering crash mage with a smirk on her face and he hands on her hips. Her outfit consisted of a pair of beige cargo paint, a white suite shirt with golden cuff links, a red tie, a black swallow tail waist coat and black knee high boots all off which hug her figure to the point of perfection so why did it look like Gildarts was shitting himself.

"Well, well if it ain't my old buddy Gildarts Clive of the West I haven't seen you in oh what has it been Eight years" Freya spoke with a sickly sweet tone that sent shivers down the Fairytail mages spine as it reminded them of how Mira used to be and could still occasionally get.

"Oh heya Freya wow you don't look a day over 35" Gildarts replied in a sheepish tone, "That's because I'm 30, just because you were frozen in time doesn't mean I was plus your still in debt to me the price of which has been steadily building up or were you hoping that I was going to go senile before I found you?" Freya asked as an intimidating aura that made Erza's look pathetic enveloped her.

It was at this time Natsu was just peaking over the walls of the Mermaid Heel both, as much fun as Freya was and how they hit it off despite her being a new member Natsu would admit she was even scarier than Erza or Kagura, he was even prepared to admit even more so than both swordswomen combined however Natsu had yet to deal with 'Pregnant Kagura' and Nothing could prepare him for that, "Damn sometimes I forget how scary she is" the pinkette said causing his guild mates to laugh at his expense. "Come on Natsu we all know you love her, especially when she gets drunk and all clingy and tries to sleep with you" Milliana said in a sly tone causing the slayer's face to light up a bright crimson colour.

Although Natsu would be lying if he denied it, because despite the age difference between them she was an incredibly attractive woman and while he was in a committed relationship with Kagura there had been times when the 'poor' had almost died of blood loss from all the situations she had put him through from somehow sneaking into his house and sleeping with him in the nude to simple things like nibbling on his ear or licking his neck all of which was only ever brought on by alcohol. Where was Kagura when this happened some guild members would question well the simple answer is that she hasn't gotten around to moving in with the dragonslayer and she can't be everywhere at once and needs to take missions on her own sometimes.

"Gildarts what is going on?" Erza asked a little confused between the exchanges of the two so called friends. "You Miss Scarlet 8 years ago your guilds wondering playboy thought that it would be a fantastic idea to try and put the moves on my single mother" Freya revealed while grinding her teeth, Erza was now glaring at the crash mage who was unaffected by her glare because he was too busy worrying about the other woman in front of him. "Really dad, why can't you ever keep it in your pants?" Cana asked what ever gods watched over Earthland as she smashed he head off one of the stone pews in the guild viewing area.

"Obviously I wasn't too happy with that and engaged him in a little fight" Freya said with a smirk earing a scoff from Gildarts, "It was a one sided smack down, despite the fact that I never actually physically hit you I was holding back a lot and never manged to land a single blow on me while I believe you came out worse for wear" Gildarts said in a neutral tone before he adjusted his cloak. "Well even if it is as you say it doesn't change the fact you destroyed practically all of my family's farmland…because you fucking tripped and fell into the ground activating your magic, I mean how little control do you have back then the debt you owed us was 150 million jewel but now after 8 years with a 5% interest you're at least talking the guts of 210 million jewel so Mr. Big shot triple S-class mage how do you plan on repaying your debt?" Freya asked as she strutted up to the crash mage a drove her finger into his chest.

"Here you go" Gildarts replied simply as a massive sack of jewels miraculously appeared out of nowhere causing everyone to look at the crash mage like he had a third head, yep a third head. "What I always keep an extra couple hundred million jewel on my person for such an occasion now can we finally get this thing under way" Gildarts answered the question everyone seemed to be thinking before snapping Mato back to reality who seemed to have zoned out during the whole thing.

"Right you are, all right you all know the rules for challenging the monster inside the castle. All monster are worth a single point each but the different classes all have different powers and each is more powerful than the last. You may only challenge as many monsters as you state before entering but you may state as many as you want beforehand" Mato explained while pointed to a screen with him as example and how the point system works.

The algorithms for what monsters show up and when are random so choose wisely as I can tell you there are 225 D-class monsters, 145 C-class monsters, 80 B-class monsters, 45 A-class monsters and 5 S-class monsters in total inside the castle so contestants draw lots for your challenge right!" Mato shouted out earning an uproar from the crowd.

"Jura Neekis 1st"

"Gildarts Clive 2nd"

"Grimlock 3rd"

"Rocker 4th"

"Sting Eucliffe 5th"

"Erza Scarlet 6th"

"Eve Tearm 7th"

"And Freya Ishki is 8th"

"It looks like Lamia scale has got the best chance at winning this event with a wizard going up first" Lola said in a thoughtful manner, "What are your thoughts Miss Mikozuchi, ?" he asked noticing the two seemed to be deep in thought.

Until Kagura spoke up "I wouldn't be so sure, just because you're a wizard saint does not mean you're unbeatable, I believe proved that at last year's games when he defeated Jura" Kagura stated matter of factly getting a nod from Yajima. "Kagura is completely right as Laxus said last year when he fought Jura they weren't someone's grandson or a someone with a fancy title, they were just two men as they fought as such I a spectacular bout. Wizard saint is nothing more than a title it doesn't mean you're all powerful but I would be lying if I didn't think Lamia scale didn't have an immediate advantage over the other guilds" Yajima said shocking Lola at how he summed up what he thought about the title of wizard saint.

"It will also depend on how many monster's Jura chooses to face, because the man who is after him being who he is will most likely challenge what is left in pandemonium, according to Natsu he loves testing his abilities to their heights. So like I said depending on how many monsters Jura takes out on this first go will determine who will be placed first but if I was to say who I'd put my bet on team B" Kagura added on getting another nod from the ex-council man.

"What is your challenge rite Mr. Neekis?" Mate asked and for the first time since the last games and the dragon invasion Jura felt a cold sweat trickle down his spine from the pressure of the situation. He knew from stories Makarov had told him Gildarts was insanely powerful and if anything else the stoic yet calm look on the crash mage's face that he was well aware of his own abilities.

However Jura knew he also had to take into consideration the long run of things as it was only the second day. If he took on more than he could handle he could get seriously injured which would be a huge disadvantage to his guild "My challenge rite will be 200 monsters!" the wizard saint declared sternly before he was transported inside of pandemonium and all different classes of monsters started to appear.

" **Earth Spire!"** Jura immediately got down to business as dragged his index and middle fingers on his right hand through the air causing massive sharp pointed earth spires to erupt from the ground and pierce through multiple types of monsters that were scattered around the castle floor. A screen with Jura's face on it the showed the number 200 and 0 beside each other before the 200 decreased to 167 and the 0 increased to 33.

More monster appeared but the wizard saint was not deterred, instead he raised both hands out to the side at shoulder height before quickly raising them up **"Rising Earth!"** cracks appeared in the earth below the monster before they were engulfed in a mixture of yellow energy and large chunks of earth. One monster had escaped and had tried to sneak up on the earth mage but with a simple flick of his hands a massive rock pillar shot out from one wall and impaled it against an adjacent wall. This put Jura's defeated counted at 56 meaning there were 144 left and the wizard saint had yet to take any damage.

"Amazing folks Jura Neekis has taken out 56 of the monsters without taking any damage in so little time, this is the power of the 5th wizard saint!" Mato shouted out while the audience looked on in awe but just as he said this one of the S-class monsters made its appearance taking the earth mage by surprise slamming its gigantic fist into his side sending him flying through a pillar in the room before he was surrounded by a few 15 A-class monsters.

Digging his sandals into the cobblestone floor Jura quickly assessed his situation before skidding to a stop and clapping his hands together **"Rumbling Fuji!"** an incredible amount of magic power engulfed not only the monster but Jura as well slowly disintegrating them before causing the Lacrima vision screen to go white from the build-up of magic. This display of power caused a few jaws to drop namely the audience and Makarov seeing that Jura was even more powerful than he was last year but it got a few mages namely one lightning dragonslayer smirking at the challenge.

When Jura became visible once more he was panting hard and there was some damage evident to his body as the defeated count spiked to 123 meaning only 77 were left. "My, my folks it appears as though that last spell was so powerful it took out quite a few monsters on some of the different levels" the pumpkin headed mascot spoke up in amazement clearing any confusion the crowd may have had.

Jura looked for his next opponent and he didn't have to wait long as he was forced to dodge a familiar large grey first that was covered in cracks, "Looks like the S-class monster survived" Yajima spoke in interest as he knew last year's S-class monster would have been annihilated by Jura's previous attack so it was obvious that there was some improvements made on this version.

"I won't fall so easily" Jura declared as he shrugged off his grey shale, he then extended his right palm and concentrated an immense amount of magic in his palm causing it to glow bright yellow before earth started to gather and focus into a tighten compact ball. **"Rock Wrecker!"** the earth mage shouted out causing the now large boulder to shoot off towards the S-class monster clad in a golden glow.

The S-class monster stared wide eyes at the attack as it sped towards it before it ripped through its mid-section splitting the monster in to effectively defeating it and taking the count up to 124. It took the wizard saint a couple more minutes but he was finally able to defeat his targeted two hundred although he hadn't run into any of the four other S-class monster he exited pandemonium which immediately began repairing itself ready for the next competitor. Said wizard saint was now covered in various injuries and his clothes were torn and shredded as he passed Gildarts who had an uninterested look on his face he knew he hadn't done enough.

"Next please" Mato called out as Gildarts stepped forward, "Great, if you guys have ever thought I was a show off you haven't seen anything yet" Natsu commented in an amused tone as he watched his role model/mentor stride up to the front of the towering structure.

"What is your challenge rite?" the pumpkin headed ref who was secretly the king asked but the audience had no idea of this revelation as only the mages who took part in the dragon war were aware of this.

Gildarts had a thoughtful look on his face, his eyes were closed and his arms were folded but this only lasted momentarily as his eyes then shot open. "My challenge rite is all 300 hundred that remain" the crash mage declared shocking most of the competitors, the entire crowd, Mato and Lola.

"You realise there are still 4 S-class monsters, 26 A-class monsters, 65 B- class monsters, 85 C-class monsters and 120 D-class monsters?" he asked to make sure the crash mage knew what he was doing but this only caused him to smirk. "Is that all, well let's get this show on the road, you better get that MPF out when I'm done" Gildarts said before he was transported to a random location in the castle.

The crowds were expecting that even if he were as strong as he was made out to be a total one sided annulation and that this guy was being way too cocky for his own good. When the lacrima screen pulled up the view of Gildarts inside pandemonium he was already cloaked in a powerful white aura that was lifting the cobblestone from around him causing it to around him. The thought this was a sure fire way to get the monster's attention but what they saw shocked them all the monsters were simply circling Gildarts as if they didn't know whether to attack or not, they were just keeping their distance.

"Wow he hasn't even begun to use a fraction of his magic and the monsters are already scared shitless" Natsu commented as he watched as Gildarts use his intimidation technique on the monsters but eventually an S-class monster showed up and tried to slam both its enormous fist down on the mage in an attempt to squash him but…

" **Shatter"** use a fraction of his power, Gildarts sent a net like pattern towards the S-class monster which cut through the creature easily as chunks of it fell lifelessly towards the ground leaving a very bored looking Gildarts and a stunned audience. "Incredible folks, with just one hit this man Gildarts Clive defeated one of the remaining four S-class monsters!" Lola shouted out but the crowd was still too shocked to respond even the usually stoic Kagura didn't know how to respond.

"Huh I've seen that look, that's his 'well that was a big let-down, time to get this over with' look" Natsu said to his guild mates who were watching nervously as they didn't like that. In an instant tables were turned and the monsters were the ones that looked so much the monsters more so insects compared Gildarts who was completely cloaked by an expanding flowing destructive aura of Crash magic.

"I knew Fairytail was strong but this guy is on a completely different level!" one of the audience shouted as murmurs and looks of awe and fear went around the stadium. **"Impossible he could be even stronger than the four"** Lamia Scale's master thought to herself.

" **Eviscerate"** Gildarts spoke in a serious voice and the next thing anyone saw was a pillar of crash magic burst through the roof of pandemonium while said crash Mages numbers spike to 299 Leaving nearly everyone including Natsu shaking, jaws dropped at the fact that it hadn't even been five minutes yet and the crash mage had almost wiped out all the remaining monsters.

"I-I-I-I, I don't have any words " Lola said as he looked towards the ex-council members who looked as if he had just had a heart attack "I am at a loss for words" the old man replied and when they looked over only to see the usually stoic Kagura in a state of shock beyond anything they had seen so they chose to leave it.

"There still one monster remember folks so this isn't over" Mato tried to reassure the crowd that the event would last a bit longer but that didn't seem to work so well. As at the mention of there being only it appeared to be the S-class monster with cracks all over its body and missing an arm charging towards Gildarts from behind. Gildarts, however seemed unfazed and ducked under the punch it threw before infusing some crash magic into his on fist.

In one swift motion Gildarts jumped and launched his fist into the monsters stomach causing it to tense up upon impact **"Decimate"** when the crash mage spoke this word white cracks could be seen all along the monster's body before the top half of the body exploded into hundreds on tiny block like pieces and with It increased his score count to 300.

"Well folks I suppose we better get the MPF out, Fairytail Team B take 1st earning 10 points and Lamia scale take 2nd place getting 8 points while the others have yet to place but let's see where everyone stands on our newly developed MPF reader's which can now go up to 5 digit numbers so let's finish up with the 2nd day's first event shall!" Mato called out getting a cheer from the crowd before the MPF reader was brought out and the remaining contestants lined up in the order the lots originally placed them in.

"Looks like I'm up"

"Okay folks it looks like Grimlock of he Titan Nose guild is up and although we have no info on his magic you can be sure that you'll be in for a surprise considering all the other contestants" Lola announced getting a cheer from the crowd while Natsu narrowed his eyes at the cloaked figure of Grimlock and despite this he could tell the mage was hiding something and it wasn't good but despite this he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Something smells off"

 **Chapter End**

 **Yeah I know not much action this chapter nut it was only the first part of the 2** **nd** **day so I hope I didn't let too many readers down with this chapter cause Next chapter well see the finish up of 1** **st** **event and we'll get the 2** **nd** **event as well so I hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 GMG Day 2 (part 2 of 3)

**Hey everyone thanks for the support with this story it's like my tied first most popular story so it seems like your all liking it. Anyway who read the latest chapter of Fairytail I'm going to be honest I was severely disappointed with it, like most of the recent chapters but what really disappointed me was that this chapter had so much potential and they ruined it, it may just be may opinion but to me it seems like Hiro is getting tired of Fairytail. Both the anime and manga if they were to be slightly re-written with more or less the same story could be so much more than they are and it annoys me, when something has potential and it makes the completely wrong decision and ruins it, I used to love Fairytail mainly because it was the first anime/manga I really watched/read but then I started watching other anime and the it seemed so lacking but it never seemed so lacking until I watched anime like seven deadly sins and other anime like that where the fights were so much better the way things we're dealt with and how there weren't any ass pull one shot chapter of a major enemy. Anyway rant about Fairytail potential being thrown away I hope you like this chapter as much as previous ones and I'm sorry for the wait.**

"Looks like I'm first"

As the member from the titan nose guild known as Grimlock strode up the MPF meter Natsu's as well as the other dragonslayers narrowed their eyes in suspicion as their instincts were telling them something was off about this guy, it may have been minute but there was magic power leaking out from his body and even though it was so faint only the guild masters, more powerful mages and the dragonslayers were able to detect it but only the dragonslayers could sense that it was polluted.

"There something about that guy, something about his magic seems off" Natsu said with narrowed eyes and folded arms, "Off?" Milliana asked in confusion "Just watch for now" Natsu dismissed her question so that he could observe why Grimlock's magic felt so strange.

"Okay folks time to determine the order of places and first up is Grimlock, lets see if he can set I high marker for the others" Mato shouted into the microphone. "BEGIN" then the gong sounded to let everyone know the event was underway. "Re-quip!" Grimlock shouted gaining Erza's attention at there being another re-quip user taking part in the event. A gold light surround Grimlocks right arm before dispersing to revealing a long metal magic canon attached to his arm.

" **Plasma cannon spread shot mode: Plasma Burst!"** Grimlock started gathering an incredible amount of magic into the canon which caused small bits of debris to rise up around him due to the pressure before firing a purple/black ball of magic energy directly at the MPF metre. The impact caused dust to rise up obscuring everyone's view of the score.

" **4257!"**

"Amazing folks, we talked about setting the bar high and Grimlock certainly delivered…" "Hold on one minute!" Lahar said as he arrived in the stadium with a squad of ruin knights. "Hey what going on, hurry up and continue with the games!" random members from the crowd shouted down at the ruin knights but Lahar was unaffected by this and simply took out a pair of magic sealing cuffs. "Grimlock of The Titan Nose guild you're under arrest under the suspicion of using illegal magic enhancing drugs please follow quietly and your punishment won't be so severe" Lahar said in a serious tone as he adjusted his glasses. "There no point in denying it every team has been scanned magically and your magical signature reads different from that of your core magic so please don't resist, if you do we will use force and your guild will be disqualified from the games." Lahar continued as he went to place the sealing cuffs around Grimlock's wrists. **(A;N I Know this seems stupid but it's necessary and it the best I could come up with)**

Not wanting his team to get disqualified Grimlock went quietly with the ruin nights to be interrogated and tested accuracy. "Well that's a first" Chappatti announced a little baffled at what just happened. "Well there isn't much else you could expect during the games, in fact there isn't really anything you can predict in these games as last year showed us" Kagura spoke up in a dull bored voice. "Right you are Kagura" noted with a chuckle "But how about we get the rest of these games underway but I'm afraid due to the recent event taking place down in the stadium we will have consider the Titan Nose guild null in this event which means they are automatically placed last" Yajima added on in a plain tone earning a few displeased groans form aforementioned guild.

"Time to get wild!" Rocker shouted as he walked up to the MPF metre determined to better in this event than his guild did last year, well that was the intention and although he did get a better score the result well it spoke for itself.

" **597!"**

"Despite the improvement in this same situation one year ago considering all the other contestants the outcome for Quattro Cerberus seems the same" Chappati said into the microphone in a semi amused tone resulting in Rocker crouching down on the ground drawing circles with his finger mumbling about how he tried his best, honestly it was a rather pitiful sight. "Next up is Sting Eucliffe let's see what he brings to the table" Yajima said in a neutral tone although there was a small smile on his face as he remembered the bout the four dragonslayers had last year, he hoped for a similar one this year.

"Natsu you better be watching I'm gonna show what happens I put 100% of my full power into an attack!" Sting shouted out while pointing to the smirking pink haired individual. Sting then began concentrating the magic power around himself as white tattoo marks began to appear all over his body as he entered his pseudo dragon force showing everyone he was serious. **"Dragonslayer Secret Art; Holy Nova!"** collecting his white dragonslayer magic into a single point around his right fist before he cocked it back and launched himself directly at the MPF metre. The impact resulted in a large explosion of blinding white light again obscuring everyone's vision of the score.

" **9302!"**

"Amazing, spectacular folks, Sting's score exceeds that of Jura's last year!" Chappatti shouted out as he stood atop of the announcers table, "This is the power of sabretooths white dragon after one year of training, if rogue is at the same level then we're in for some entertainment in the days to come" he further announced causing Yajima to sigh at his fellow commentators lack of restraint.

Now it's Fairytail team A's Erza Scarlet let's see what she can do in response to Sting's score" Yajima said in an amused tone as Erza strode towards the MPF metre but her eyes weren't on the giant black sphere they were instead focused on a certain dragonslayer who felt her gaze on him and it made him feel slightly uneasy.

" **Re-quip; Morning Star Armour!"** a bright golden light engulfed Erza before revealing her in her morning star armour, it may not have been her most powerful armour in terms of combat ability but it was definitely up there amongst the strongest ones and she deemed it perfect for this sort of event. Taking her two swords and placing them out in front of her at chest level a green ball began to form with strands of electricity flowing off it.

" **Photon Slicer!"**

After a few moments of charging up her attack Erza let loose the powerful blast of green energy which when it struck the MPF metre created powerful shockwaves around the arena causing members of the crowd and the guilds to go wide eyed at how much more powerful Titania had gotten over the last year.

" **10,245!"**

"Unbelievable folks not only did she manage to beat Sting's score but she also managed to break the five figure barrier this is the true strength of Fairytail folks!" Chapatti shouted out like a mad man while people were still staring wide eyed and Jason from Sorcerer Weekly was shouting something about COOOLLLL while writing the events of the games down for a killer article.

"I believe that will be enough to secure us a 1st and 3rd place finish" Erza said with pride in her voice meanwhile Laxus only narrowed his eyes on Freya upon hearing Erza, **"That pride of hers really is something else, she's completely underestimating her I can't even feel any magic from that woman"** Laxus thought in an amused tone before shrugging and looking back down at the arena to see the next result curtesy of blue Pegasus.

" **2209!"**

"Not a bad effort by Eve Tearm however for now it only god enough for 4th place but still something to be proud of" Chapatti announced as Eve cursed his weakness. "Finally I think this is something a lot of you have been waiting for it the newest member of Mermaid Heel, Freya Ishki" Chapatti continued on not noticing that Freya was down a bottle of alcohol. As the bombshell walked up towards the MPF metre swaying her hips with every stride gaining the attention of single and committed men alike as well as some members of the same sex.

"So I hash to beat 10,000 huh? *Hup* Piece of cake *Hup*" Freya said in a cocky yet slurred tonetone which pissed off Erza as it made it sound like she was insinuating she was weak but it also gained the attention of her members especially Natsu, "She's hammered isn't she?" the dragonslayer deadpanned as an icy blue/black magic circle appeared below Freya which a few people other than the members of Mermaid heel recognised.

"GOD SLAYER MAGIC!" Chelia and Orga shouted out in unison before the temperature in the arena started dropping to the point where even Gray and Lyon were feeling the chills. "What the hell I've never felt cold like this before!" Gray shouted in confusion while every single person in the arena thought simultaneously **"THEN PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON YOU STRIPPER!"**

" **GOD SLAYER SECRET ART: ICE GOD'S DIVINE FROZEN BLADE!"**

Collecting amidst her hands the black ice of her god slayer magic, the power began to expand before it started solidifying and taking the shape of a jagged black frozen blade of black ice more than three times the size of herself the immediate weight caused her to stumble a bit which revealed she was indeed heavily intoxicated. However, with a colossal feat of strength Freya slammed the massive ice blade down towards the MPF metre releasing a wave of black blue energy which just radiated freezing temperatures that when connected with the metre sent shockwaves even larger than those created by Erza's attack as well as shaking the stadium.

The crowd and guild members alike waited with baited breath to see the results of the attack but Freya already knew she had this in the bag proven by her victorious smirk on her face and the fact that she was strolling away from the scene…albeit in a very stumbly fashion.

" **19,359!"**

The crowd, commentators and guilds were all silent for a moment making the arena deathly quiet but the silence was quickly vanquished by an uproar of cheers especially coming from the Mermaid Heel booth. Meanwhile Erza just clenched her fist, she knew she cocky to think that she wouldn't need to go all out but to think someone would actually double her score if she didn't, hell the scarlet haired mage thought the only way she would have equalled or if possible surpassed that score was if she used armourdera fairy of Nakagami armour her two strongest armours.

"I-I-um, Mr Yajima any words?" Chapatti asked unable to form a comment at the spectacle he just witnessed, "I don't believe I'm the right person you should be asking that question to!" Yajima said while motioning to the smirking Kagura beside him who noticed this and decided to give them something to work with. "I'm just gonna lay down the basic for you, Freya is our guilds newest member but in saying she is also by far one of the strongest along with myself and Natsu, I won't reveal any of her other abilities as an Ice God slayer before you ask however Freya only got this strong because of the training Natsu put us through and apart from myself she is the only one in our guild who can match Natsu in terms of combat ability, although in saying that she has a tendency to drink before important events and is very easily intoxicated" Kagura said greatly shocking many of the spectators, since the fight between Natsu and Erza was very short they were all wondering just how strong the pinkette had become but they were shocked more so by the fact at how irresponsible this woman was.

"That aside I believe we need to give everyone the current rankings of the guilds today before moving into the battle portion of the second day" Kagura added on snapping the announcers out of their daze. "Yes right you Kagura" Yajima said with a nod before looking on to Chapatti.

"Okay folks here are the results of this round followed up by the placings" Chapatti announced in a calm voice before taking a deep breath.

"As a result of disqualification from the event Titan Nose receive 0 points"

"Quattro Cerberus receive 1 point"

"Blue Pegasus receive 2 points"

"Sabretooth receive 3 points"

"Fairy Tail team A receive 4 points"

"Mermaid Heel receive 6 points"

"Lamia Scale get 8 points for coming second"

"And Finally Fairytail Team B receives 10 points for first place now lets see the standings"

This earned a mass of cheers from the crowd as each of the members went back to their retrospective booths, "Hey Freya awesome job out there you were amazing, at this rate we'll catch up them in no time especially since Gildarts said he would be leaving after today" Natsu called out the god slaying beauty who was suddenly clinging to Natsu as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Well if you really thought I was so good then don't I deserve a reward of some sort, I might just have a specific one on mind" she said in a sultry tone and whiling arousing the dragonslayer at the same time Natsu could literally feel the dark, murderous, unforgiving and maleficent aura emanating from the commentator's box as well as the strong scent of Alcohol on Freya's breath. "Guys help me" Natsu pleaded as Freya held the dragonslayer in an unescapable grip, but his pleas feel on deaf ears as his fellow guild members enjoyed their current entertainment and waited for the sequel that would occur later on this evening involving one very pissed off swordswoman.

"Settle down folks, alright we're at the half way point now on day two and it is time to reveal the places for our teams" Chapatti announced getting further cheers from the crowd which only lasted momentarily but the announcer continued.

""In 7th place with 2 points is Quattro Cerberus"

"In 6th we have the Titan Nose guild with 5 points"

"In 5th it is Fairy Tail team A with 8 points"

"In 4th we have Blue Pegasus with 9 points"

"In 3rd are Lamia Scale just ahead with 16 points"

"Next up in the rankings in tied second 2nd place we have Mermaid Heel with 19 points"

"In 2nd we have Sabre tooth also with 19 points"

"And in 1st place with a massive 30 points is Fairytail team B!"

The crowd roared and cheered for the results while the MPF metre was taken of the field and a brown magic circle appeared over the arena repairing any damage done to the stadium in the last round.

"Okay it time for our battle round folks so whose up" Mato shouted from down in the centre of the arena before looking up towards the commentator's box, "Will the following wizards make their way down to the stadium for a one on one battle" Chapatti said calmly into the mic before a Lacrima screen appeared in the centre of the arena and showed to sides to it both having guild emblems of those taking part in the games on it. The two sides then spun like slot machine before slowly stopping on two identical emblems along with a name from each retrospective emblem.

"Well I'll be folks looks like it a match within the same guild, this should be interesting" Yajima said with a quirked eyebrow before the contest from the teams made their way down to the stadium arena.

"Just because we're from the same guild and you're younger than me don't think I'll go easy on you Wendy" Lucy said as she got her keys in hand meanwhile the young sky dragon just gave a small smile back to the celestial spirit mage. "I was more or less gonna say the same thing to you Lucy, but I warn you I'm a lot stronger than the little girl from the Nirvana incident all that time ago" Wendy said in a determined voice as she got in to a stance ready for the fight.

"Well this should be good" Natsu said with Freya still attached to him, he had long given up in trying to get her off as it would be pointless because she would just get hammered again tonight and do the same or even worse when he was asleep. But back to the matter at hand it Natsu knew this would be an interesting fight, why? Simply because it was true both Wendy and Lucy had gotten stronger recently and while Lucy may have had a better arsenal to fight against Wendy with in the form of her spirits and especially her Urano Metria spell Wendy had durability on her side and she was a dragonslayer to top it all off. If Natsu was to compare a thirteen-year-old him to the thirteen-year-old in the arena below he knows Wendy would mop the floor with him. While Wendy's magic bare he secret art lacked the killer umph in a battle she more than made up with her speed, will and determination to do her utmost best for her friends.

"Begin"

The gong sound and both contestants instantly went for the attack, **"Gate of the scorpion open: Scorpio!" "Sand Buster!"** immediately Lucy summoned one of her spirits right into an attack, but Wendy had been on enough quests with the celestial spirit mage to know how she strategized her attack **"SKY DRAGON'S RRRROOOOAAARRR!"** taking in a deep breath Wendy let loose a powerful roar to counter the tornado of sand heading her way. Both attacks met in the middle and struggled for power against one another but this is what Lucy wanted and she summoned forth another spirit.

" **LEO!"** summoning forth Loki the former mage of Fairytail charged towards Wendy with his fists glowing "Sorry Wendy this isn't personal or anything but Lucy wants to win so I'm making sure she does. Catching Loki in her peripheral vision before he spoke Wendy applied more of her magic into her roar which eventually broke off Scorpio's attack causing him to stumble back a bit and allowed Wendy to focus on Loki.

" **Enchant; Arms X Vernier!"** Enchanting her body Wendy was surrounded by a light red glow then a green before the two combined into a dark red glow, she felt her muscles compact and tighten around her arms, legs and core and her body felt lighter. **"Regulus imp…ugh"** before Loki could get close to Wendy she disappeared from his field of view before he felt a deadly impact in his side **"SKY DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**

A gale of wind blasted through the arena as Wendy sent Loki flying into the arena wall firmly implanting him in it before he fell out on to his knees. Everyone was shocked, even Gildarts, Laxus Makarov and well every Fairy Tail as well as members from the other guilds. The dragonslayers though ultimately smiled especially those in Fairytail and Natsu at seeing how much the bluenette had grown, already she was a force in her guild to be reckoned with and in the future there was no doubt she would become one of the strongest members let alone strongest woman.

"I warned you Lucy I'm not holding back!"

 **Chapter end**

 **Well there we go another chapter done hopefully that will keep you going for another while as I update my other stories. I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot and if any of you have any ideas for slight changes for me during the Tartaros arc that I plan to get around to in hopefully another few chapters I'll be taking suggestions over those next couple of chapter. Until then see ya**


	10. Chapter 10 GMG Day 2 (3 of 3)

**Been a while since this story got updated but you know stuff, it was actually difficult for me to imagine and decide how this fight would go down because I want to make everyone stronger than canon, so I'd be using their Tartaros power levels for now if not maybe a bit stronger for some and then making them a bit stronger again by the time the Tartaros arc comes around but not by much and I'd also be making the villains stronger as well to compensate. But the problem at hand was that I didn't know how I wanted to do this because if Wendy won that puts team B on 40 points and quite frankly without a full sweep on the last no team would be able to come near them at this point so I'm just hoping you're happy with my decision**

"Just because we're in the same guild doesn't mean I'll go easy on you"

Wendy had a serious expression on her face as she said this after sending Loki flying with a concentrated air fist sending him past Lucy's causing the blonde to squeak in surprise. On the side lines Natsu, Laxus and the other dragonslayer both in Fairy tail and the other guilds were smirking at how much Wendy had improved from the year previous. They weren't the only ones smiling, Jura from Lamia scale was also smiling having been impressed by Wendy's growth in strength last year compared to when they first met he was even more so with this year's improvement.

"Okay I guess this means I'll have to go all out" Lucy said after decomposing herself before taking another key and her whip from her belt. "Alright Wendy come at me with everything you got" Wendy had to smile at how seriously Lucy was taking this as it wasn't often people actually thought of her as a serious opponent.

" **Gate of the twins Gemini!"**

Wendy had an idea where Lucy was going with this she wanted to end the match quickly by stalking her with Scorpio and then using Gemini to help her perform Urano Metria. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** not wasting any time Wendy let loose a roar of concentrated Air in the form of a tornado that sped towards Lucy and her spirits but Scorpio had things covered.

" **Sand Buster!"**

Once again Wendy's roar was countered by the tornado of sand, both attacks struggle to get any ground and Lucy saw this as her opportunity to strike. "Gemini go" as soon as Lucy signalled the spirit it began to shine however, unlike how Wendy predicted Gemini didn't morph into another Lucy but instead it changed into another Wendy.

As soon as Wendy and Scorpio's attack broke away from one another the young teenager eyes widened in shock, "Wait another me, why didn't Gemini turn into another you?!" Wendy asked in a panicked voice, she had a plan and now it was ruined.

"While it's true the thought crossed my mind before the match, but after hearing you were my opponent I thought I would be useful to a healer with me during the fight after all my body isn't as durable as you dragonslayer's" Lucy said in a smug voice as she stretched her whip out in her hand.

"Hmm looks like this won't be an easy fight for Wendy" Natsu said in an even voice, although he was actually impressed Lucy thought about using Gemini like that as a slayers biggest weakness is their own magic or slayer of the same elemental type, well not counting motion sickness for the majority of dragonslayers.

"Hang in there Wendy you can do it!" Milliana cheered the young slayer on causing Natsu to smile, "Come on Wendy this is nothing for you" it was then Chelia shouted her support to her best friend making said sky dragon smile. "Alright then Lucy bring it" Wendy said with new vigour in her voice, Lucy responded by with a team attack, "Everyone go."

" **Sand Rush!"**

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Scorpio's sand attack and Gemini's copied roar combined into a twister of air and sand which Wendy tried to dodge but Lucy stopped her by wrapping her whip around Wendy holding her in place. Wendy could do nothing as the combined attack hit her sending her flying into the arena wall with small cuts and tears in her clothes. Chapatti was about to announce the match over whenever Wendy wasn't getting up but then…

"Hold on, you think a little knock like that is take me down" Wendy said as she pushed herself up shakily much to everyone surprise, "Wendy are you sure you want to go, I don't want you getting hurt any more than you already are" Lucy said in concern but it only made Wendy grit her teeth in frustration.

"Would you please stop treating me like I'm a child that constantly needs protecting, I've fought battles just as tough as you and come through them fine so don't treat me like I'm a child who's incapable of looking after herself" Wendy said in a rather angry tone which surprised everyone before she started sucking in the air around her.

"I hope you're ready Lucy cause I'm not stopping until I can't continue" Wendy said in a serious voice after she had finished her meal, **"Sky Dragon's Brilliant Gale"** orbs of swirled around the young teen's hands at insane speeds before she swung her arms in a circular fashion causing those in the arena to be surrounded by a wall of air that continued to shrink around them.

"Gemini quickly do something!" Lucy panicked as the wall of rushing air got closer and closer to them, Gemini then tried to do as Wendy would and Eat the air but couldn't. "Gemini what's wrong" Lucy asked when she saw the spirit down on its knees clutching at its throat.

"Bet you didn't bring something like this into consideration, because Gemini copied me exactly then like any other slayer they'd be unable to consume their own magic which happens to be my magic" it was Wendy's turn to be smug, "Scorpio quickly cover us!" Lucy shouted before she went to send Gemini back and then call it out again but Wendy wasn't going to allow that.

" **Oh no you don't; Dragonslayer Secret Art Light Burst Sky Drill!"** Immediately the wall of air around the erupted into a rising tornado with them inside, the force of the gales created by the winds were enough to root anyone in place, anyone bar Wendy who was used to this. In Wendy's hands a green light started to shine and intensify with every passing second. "Scorpio!" Lucy was panicking she didn't know is she could take that and continue on.

Picking up on his summoner's panic Scorpio used as much force as he could must to get into action **"SAND WALL"** a wall of sand similar to that of Max's rose between the spirit duo and their summoner just as Wendy fired a concentrated green laser of light towards the wall. However much to Scorpio's surprise Wendy's attack broke straight through the barrier of sand taking out Scorpio himself and Gemini and not with launching Lucy quite a few metres away. Both the competitors were exhausted but Wendy wasn't going to stop here.

But before she could take a step forward the familiar sound of the gong resounded throughout the area followed by an uproar of cheers. "Time's up folks and it looks like it's a tie between the two Fairytail members earing them five points each!" Chapatti announce through the microphone. This initially caused Wendy to pout having been mere seconds away from getting a victory like she planned and it caused Lucy to sigh in relief at the prospect of earning her team a decent amount of points.

"Next up is Mermaid Heel's Arana Webb vs Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki, this could get interesting folks as I'm sure you all remember these two clashing in last year's game" Chapatti continued to announce as both fairy tail mages made their way back to their appropriate team areas while the mentioned wizards took their place on the field.

"I hope you've gotten better from last year because I wouldn't want this to be unfair" Ren said in a cocky manner as he ran his hand through his hair causing Arana to laugh, "I have but clearly that cocky attitude of yours hasn't" Arana replied as she stretched her arms. Before Ren could reply the sound of the gong accompanied by Chapatti's voice.

"BEGIN"

Without out hesitation both competitors charged at one another, as the distance closed between them Ren prepared to strike Arana with a wind cloaked fist. As his fist was mere inches away from her face Arana flipped back kicking Ren in the chin in the process leaving him speechless as he recovered from the impact only to see a smirking Arana with her hands glowing a faint green.

"Don't act so surprised pretty boy, Kagura and Milliana weren't the only ones who trained with Mr. Dragneel" her voice was confident but not cocky although there was a smug smile forming on her lips. "Guess that means I won't be taking it easy on you then" Ren said in an uninterested tone as air started swirling around his hands as he prepared his spell which Arana recognised.

Before Ren could fire off his attack Arana fired four strings of web all of which missed Ren landing in a box formation not far behind him causing him to smirk. "Were you really trying to hit me or are you just that bad of a shot?!" he asked sarcastically not noticing that Arana was just standing still holding on to the webs.

" **You're wide open; Aerial shot!"** the air around Ren's arms flew towards Arana in the form of a compressed air bullet hitting the web magic user in the stomach and as much as it pained her, her grip on the webs didn't falter even as she herself was launched through the air. However, Ren thinking he had this fight won was completely oblivious to what was behind him as soon as he turned around a web filled with rocks and rubble smashed into him.

"Pretty clever, she allowed herself to be hit so she could use the attack's momentum to rip out large chunks of the earth filling her net up making it a devastating weapon" Erza said from where she stood in her teams viewing zone in an impressed tone all the while still covered in bandages to cover her burns and injuries. Arana stood proud and tall although holding her stomach in pain, Ren was no better as he shakily pushed himself up. Being hit by the net of rocks really rattled his frame.

"I'll admit that was a good one but I can't allow you to beat me, the pride of my guild is on the line her" Ren said in a determined voice before the winds around him began to kick up **"Air razor!"** the air around the dark skinned man began to turn in multiple sharp blades that flew through the air towards Arana who was barely able to dodge them although one did catch her in the back of her calve making a shallow cut as it did so.

Placing her hands on the ground Arana whispered to herself **"Web Terrain"** she could feel it spreading throughout the arena, the webs intersecting and combining with one another waiting to be used at her command. It was something that had taken her months to get the hang of and it was nowhere near perfect but it would still be enough.

Seeing another opening Ren fired another Aerial shot confident it would hit Arana but when a large pillar of condensed web rose up between the two blocking the attack greatly surprising the Blue Pegasus mage and earning cheers from her guild mates.

Arana then looked up with a smirk on her face as several more pillars erupted out of the ground surrounding Ren, **"Checkmate; Fell Stinger!"** Arana shout before each pillar of web glowed green before firing a similar coloured magic blast at Ren resulting in an explosion on contact. The bell sounded for time up but the smoke from the blast obscured the referee's and commentator's view of Ren. The waited in anticipation to hear the result and it didn't help that the smoke was taking forever to clear away.

"Mermaid Heel's Arana is the winner" Chapatti announced with a shout earning a uproar of applause and cheers when the smoke cleared, "10 points, Mermaid Heel get 10 points bring them up to twenty nine just six away from Fairy tail team B" further cheers of excitement were heard through the arena at this announcement.

The rest of battles for the day were rather uneventful, Quattro Cerberus' Bacchus dispatched Titan Nose's random member with relative ease earning the drunk falcon's team ten points. The next battle was the last of the day and was a battle between Sabretooth's Rogue Cheney and Lamia Scale's Yuka. For the most part Yuka put up a good fight in terms of defensive strategy but the wave user had no way to protect against Rogue's shadow form and he swiftly fell to the shadow Dragonslayer.

"Okay folks that it for the second day, what an exciting second day it has been but how about we get onto those scores; Mr. Yajima if you would do the honours" Chapatti said in an excited tone while Kagura removed herself from the commentator section to handle her own problems. "Certainly, well for starters..." 

"In 7th moving down a position we have the Titan Nose guild with 5 points"

"In 6th moving down two places we have Blue Pegasus with 9 points"

"In 5th place with 12 points is Quattro Cerberus moving up two places in the ranks"

"In 4th place also moving up in the ranks it is Fairy Tail team A with 13 points"

"In 3rd keeping their position are Lamia Scale just ahead with 16 points"

"Next up in the rankings yet again in tied second 2nd place we have Mermaid Heel and Sabretooth both with 29 points each"

"And in 1st place with still retaining the lead with 35 points is Fairytail team B!"

Yajima announced and again the crowd erupted into cheers before the audience got off their seats to return home as today's events were over. The guild members soon followed and returned to either their lodgings or went out for food and drinks, well in Fairy tail's case it was nothing but drinks as per the usual.

"Come on Natsu *hup* lets go I got surprise for you" Freya said to the dragonslayer the smell of alcohol coming off her in waves as she flicked open a button on her shirt revealing a small amount of cleavage making the dragonslayer slayer a hard lump in his throat while his face matched the colour of his hair. Even intoxicated Freya still noticed this and it caused her to smile before laughing a bit, "Oh come on, is the big bad dragon embarrassed of seeing a little skin; I know for a fact that you've seen Kagura in some daring outfits" Freya said with a mischievous look on her face and just like that Natsu's mind suddenly went wondering to everything he had seen Kagura in and of course what she wore was for his eyes only. His mind stopped on the thin white swim suit held together by a few golden rings that happened to barely contain the swordswoman's endowments.

"Maybe" was his absent minded answer which didn't go unnoticed by a few of his guild mates who all instantly swamped the dragonslayer for the details on what their guilds ace wore other than her usual white and gold trimmed blazer, of course they never got the details from the dragonslayer as his fear of his partner got the better of him. It wasn't that Kagura deliberately made him afraid of her far from it he loved the woman but she gave off an aura of raw intimidation that he couldn't help but be afraid of kind of like how he used to be with Erza in a sense. He only hoped that when she became a mother that aura would fade away as it could be scarring for the child…alas his hope would surely be in vain as he would soon find out over the next few months.

 **Next Day**

"Welcome back folks to the 3rd day of the Grand Magic Games as per usual I'm your host Chapatti Lola accompanied by none other than my co-commentator and todays guest is Mato the game mascot and referee" Chapatti announced before roars and cheers filled the arena much to the displeasure of the dragonslayers.

"I'm sure you're all excited about today and you have every right to do so consider the events that happened on this day last year; so without further ado let's start today off with a brand new event that we've created with the aid of none other than Sabretooth's Rufus Lore" another round of applause followed the mention of the memory make mage.

"This event is an interesting one to say the least, it called 'Enemy of my Enemy' and requires guild to be paired up, each guild sends in one member for a battle and here how it works; using Memory make magic we are able to recreate an enemy that you have fought in the past, between the two of you chose which enemy was the strongest that you faced and you will once again fight this mage if both mages are left standing and haven't defeated the opponent then 5 points to their retrospective guild will be awarded and 10 points if they win, however if only one of you is left standing after thirty minutes then he or she will get the points while the other gets nothing so on so forth and here's our pairs" Chapatti said before mentioning to the screen

'Fairy tail team B + Mermaid Heel'

'Sabretooth + Quattro Cerberus'

'Fairy tail team A + Blue Pegasus'

'Lamia Scale + Titan Nose Guild'

"Teams select your competitors"

"I'll go; I haven't gotten a chance to move a muscle since this whole tournament began"

 **Chapter end**

 **There we go hopefully this will tide you over until the next chapter sorry for the wait and all but I just finished college today so I should be able to update a bit quicker now, at any rate I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you're a Laxus fan please check out my new story he's the main character in it, it takes place pre sun village arc and has some twist in it that I thought could have been possible at any rate please give it a chance I'd like to get some feedback on the two existing chapters I have on it so if you could check it out that would be much appreciated it's called Dragon Tale and yes that's Tale as in a story. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter until next time see ya**


	11. Chapter 11 GMG day 3 pt1

**Yay we're back to Nagura, to be honest I meant to get back to this story a good while ago but some stuff came up and literally ate all my writing time. But the chapter is here now so let's enjoy it shall we? On with the story**

"Okay teams the order you shall proceed in will go as follows" Chapatti announced as a lacrima screen appeared in the middle of the stadium for all the spectators to see.

Sabretooth (Donebengal) + Quarto Cerberus (Samos)

Fairy tail team A (Erza Scarlet) + Blue Pegasus (Ichiya Vandela Korabuki)

Lamia Scale (Toby) + Titan Nose (Bora)

Fairy tail team B (Laxus Dreyar) + Mermaid Heel (Natsu Dragneel)

Roars and cheers resounded throughout the arena especially for the likes of Erza but none more so louder than the cheers belonging to Laxus and Natsu. And who could blame the crowd after the show the two of them put on last year. Natsu beat both twin dragons by himself and Laxus not only singlehandedly defeated the Raven Tail guild but defeated Jura Neekis the fifth wizard saint.

"Just listen to those cheers" Mato said as he cupped where his ears would be on the pumpkin head, "Indeed, I don't think the crowd has ever been so pumped; but then when you got in terms of magic a monster and a monster in the making on the same team it certainly does raise your anticipation especially in an event such as this" Yajima commented before stifling a laugh.

"So who were you thinking of fighting?" Laxus asked curiously as he made his way over to Natsu with the same don't give no fucks expression as always. "Easy it's gotta be Gildarts I mean you saw him yesterday!?" Natsu was practically screaming as he jumped up and down and started shadow boxing. "Yeah I saw but I was thinking of going even higher than that, Gildarts put up a good show but he wasn't going all out so I can't say for certain just how strong he is" Laxus commented before he noticed the first pair of Donebengal and Samos had started their fight against a memory make version of Natsu.

However, they were failing miserably, "Hey look another me, aren't I awesome" Natsu said in a childish way as he laughed at the pairs futile attempt to defeat his copy. Meanwhile with a very uncomfortable Erza. **"It's for the team, It's for the team, It's for the team, IT'S FOR THE TEAM!"** "SNIFF, SNIFF; your parfume is as intoxicating as always my dear Erza" as per the usual Ichiya in Erza's own words was 'being a little troll'.

"Man Erza is literally having to hold herself back from killing him" Lucy said sweat dropping at the site of Erza's right hand on the hilt of her sword ready to draw it with her left hand struggling to hold it back from doing grievous harm to Ichiya.

"Wait what did you mean going even higher than Gildarts?" Natsu asked curiously wondering what the elder dragonslayer meant, surely there was no one stronger than Gildarts bar his Father, Zeref and Acnologia. "Who's the one person who was able to beat Gramps, you, your team and me?" Laxus simply said although his lips curled into a snarl when he did so. It hit Natsu like a brick wall, "Hades".

"Yeah, last time we got lucky because of the cats; it took me giving you all of my magic power to beat him last time and then some but that was a pure fluke that it worked" Laxus paused for a second before his snarl turned into a smirk. "Makes you think, can we beat him together ourselves? Just you and me, I wonder" the lightning mage continued before the sound of a bell rung throughout the arena.

"Oh sadly folks despite their best efforts it appears that the team of Donebengal and Samos were defeated before the time limit ran out meaning both teams receive zero points" Chapatti announced before Erza along with Ichiya took to the centre of the arena. "Hey Laxus I just thought of something" Natsu suddenly piped up.

"Oh yeah that's new" the lightning mage joked making a tick mark appear on the pinkette's head, "Hey I'm serious, if this thing recreates the strongest wizards they've fought then won't Erza most likely chose Hades as well?" Natsu asked, it wasn't that he was concerned he knew Erza could handle herself but it might prove boring to have fought the same opponent twice.

"It's possible but I doubt Erza will considering her fighting style, in fact I have a fare idea of two or three possible choices" Laxus replied in an even tone before shooting Kagura a glance and then returning his sight back to Natsu and then once more to the soon to begin fight.

"Who will be your opponent" Chapatti called out in anticipation of seeing Titania dance once more, "Our opponent shall be Kagura Mikazuchi" Erza called out as she re-equipped into her Heaven's wheel armour causing a number of men to whistle at the sight and make Kagura raise a brow in suspicion. There was definitely no way Kagura was the most powerful wizard that Erza had face and the gravity user knew so from what Natsu had told her.

It wasn't just Kagura who was puzzled by this, Natsu himself as well as the audience, commentators and other guild wizards were as well, the majority had seen or heard that Erza beat Kagura last year so why would she want to challenge her again. "May we ask why miss Scarlet?" Chapatti found himself brave enough to ask getting a nod from Erza.

"Of course, I thought my decision would confuse a few people **(a lot)** , last year my fight with Kagura got interrupted by Minerva meaning that neither of us could focus our full attention on one another until Minerva's little wager; even after that the only reason I won was because Kagura wasn't thinking clearly and her mind was clouded with rage, if that hadn't been the case and her attack hit me I most definitely would have lost or possibly worse" Erza revealed making everyone think, it made sense and when Kagura herself thought about it her mind was clouded by hate for multiple people, Jellal, Minerva and Erza at the time.

"But won't the same happen here?" Mato asked curiously seeing as this was a paired fight, "I guess it may be the case and I suppose I've gotten stronger since then but this is really my only chance to fight with another swordsman at this level" Erza summed up but she was getting impatient and just wanted to get to the fight. "I suppose we should get on with the event" Yajima said sensing Erza's and the audience's impatience snapping chapatti back to reality. "Right you are, begin the re-animation" he called out before a medium sized yellow magic circle appeared in the centre of arena before minute magic particles began to build up and combine into a not very uniform shape that gradually started to refine itself into a very curvy feminine shape.

But of course with all the new amalgamations of magic and technology there's going to be a few glitches, when the particles finally took shape and the glow faded it revealed a not so clothed copy of Kagura causing the real Kagura's eyes to bulge out of their sockets, mother's to cover children's eyes, wives to punch husbands in the face, and any many single or not to almost die from blood loss.

Wolf whistles and all sorts of lewd comments were being thrown about the arena and in the distance on a small portable lacrima crystal you can see a young blue haired man and pink haired woman both of who's faces match the colour of the man's weird red tattoo. "Jellal cover your eyes!" Meredy shouted as she tackled the heavenly body user to the ground. But it was too late, the sight of Kagura's bangin' curvy body was forever seared into his mind as well as that of every male present in the stadium and those watching on lacrima vision. All Jellal could utter in response no matter how much he felt that it betrayed a certain red head was "DAMN"

Back with Erza who was panicking the entire time thinking some weird accusations might go around about her now because of this, she had stopped mid panic while the copy Kagura was taking its sweet time to fizzle out of existence and looked to the distance, **"Why do I feel betrayed?"** the scarlet haired knight thought to herself.

Meanwhile the crowds were still going wild and even though it had only been barely a minute Natsu had saw that Kagura was going to break down and was about to lose it…well that was until a large golden lightning bolt fell from the heavens wiping Kagura's copy out of existence while also shaking the entire arena. "This is supposed to be a battle competition not some showcase if that shit happens then just cut off the supply of magic!" Laxus shouted out trying to sound as if he was berating the crowd.

In reality though he did appreciate the show and was just trying to stay on his girlfriend's good side, small as she was Lisanna was fiercely scary when she got mad, he didn't think she's figure out how to use bread sticks as a weapon. "Mr. Dreyar is right we should be ashamed of ourselves for not doing anything let alone preventing it in the first place" Yajima said in a displeased tone upon recomposing himself.

"Miss Scarlet will you change your choice or not?" but Erza only shook her head, "As long as something like that doesn't happen again I shall stick with my decision" Erza declared still in her heaven's wheel armour. Luckily this time nothing went wrong as the copy of Kagura was perfectly created.

However, just as the bell sounded for the match to begin; "Alright my sweet honey let us…ugh" Ichiya found himself unconscious in the ground after receiving a devastating blow to the back of the head making everyone watching cringe. "No one said it was just the enemy who could take out our teammate" Erza said in an all to satisfactory tone.

"S-she's evil!" Lucy shouted although Gray was now having a hard time keeping his sides from splitting, "Not that I mind, gives us a better chance you know" the ice mage said with a smirk as he watched the two swordswomen stare each other down.

" **Blumenbolt!"** Erza suddenly shouted causing multiple swords to appear around Kagura before Erza motioned for them to attack her, but with a flurry of swift movements Kagura rendered the swords useless as they shattered into pieces and fell to the ground. Gritting her teeth Erza charged forward surrounding herself in a gold light before it dispersed revealing her in her flight armour with her purgatory mace and half of her adamantine shield.

With the enhanced speed f her flight armour Erza raced towards the copy Kagura at incredible speeds lifting her mace up moments before she reached the purple haired swordswoman. As she was about to bring it down she heard, **"Archenemy strong"** with an upward slash Kagura's archenemy met the purgatory mace and for a few moments the two struggled for dominance. That was until crack appeared in the mace before Kagura's sword cleaved through it and using the momentum she did a full three hundred and sixty-degree spin before moving to kick Erza in the stomach.

The redhead had positioned her shield for defence but it oddly felt lighter than usual, **"Gravity Change; Divide"** Kagura had muttered causing a magic circle to appear under Erza resulting in her own weight as well as that of her Adamantine shield decreasing dramatically allowing Kagura's kick. Despite connecting with the shield to power Erza into the arena wall.

The crowd cheered at watching the battle unfold, even though Erza had been flung into the wall with incredible force she flew back out adorning her black wing armour and engaged Kagura in an exchange of quick strikes with neither one giving an inch momentarily but due to the effects of the black wing armour increasing the strength of her slashes Erza was gradually forcing Kagura back.

" **Gravity Change; X20!"** Kagura shouted but this time the spell wasn't aimed at Erza but instead herself as she took one hand off her sword and went to punch Erza who narrowly avoided it at the cost of one of the wings adorning her armour.

Jumping back a safe distance both swordswomen caught their breath, **"Damn I had no idea Kagura could use her magic like that, I guess I'll have to go all out"** the scarlet haired mage thought to herself before reequipping into her normal Heart Kreutz armour showing she had sustained a decent amount of damage.

"That tends to be a problem for Erza, she never knows which fights to go all out from the beginning in" Master Makarov said from up in fairy tail's viewer section. "I suppose, but then again there aren't many mages that exist of that calibre who could force her to do so" Mavis commented making Makarov nod although he knew that this would still be a problem in the future. "I can agree with that but the fact remains it could still result in her getting hurt" the old guild master said in a fatherly tone causing Mavis to smile.

" **Re-equip; Nakagami Armour!"** Erza shouted as she was surrounded in a brilliant golden light that dispersed to reveal Erza's strongest armour, the Nakagami armour. It consisted of two gold lion head shoulder guards, metal grieves of the same colour that came up to her knees, a large flowing white robe that spit out at the sides and formed a loop over her head, a gold neck guard and a revealing green and gold trimmed skin tight battle suit that show a lot and when one says a lot they mean a lot of cleavage, boobage whatever you may call it, so much so that it almost looked painful.

Her weapon of choice a large halberd that looked to be as tall as Elfman that the scarlet haired warrior was wielding with little problem. "She can use it without her second origin now?!" Levy said in surprise from the viewer's section, last year when she read up on the Nakagami armour it said that no one had been able to use it in over a decade considering the amount of magic it ate up and Erza had to use her second origin back then just to make it last a short while.

Back to the fight Erza had charged forward and once again clashed with Kagura, but with the added weight of her halberd Erza soon forced her to take a knee while also causing spider web like cracks to form beneath them. **"DIVIDE!"**

Suddenly Erza felt herself rising into the air as she heard Kagura shout this, this gave the purplette time to recover before she a crouched stance; **"Archenemy Speed Form!"** the gravity user shouted before she launched herself off towards the scarlet haired mage. However, as she drew closer and closer Erza drew her Halberd back, **"Nakagami Starlight!"**

With a clean slash both Erza and Kagura dropped to the ground although the former remained standing while the latter fizzled out of existence as the stadium bell rung. "That's it folks, Erza scarlet is the only mage left standing, this means that Fairy tail team A receive 10 points and Blue Pegasus receive none" chapatti announced get cheers around the arena while the tri men ran out to their teacher and dragged him back to their guild.

"Looks like our next pair is up folks, give it up for Lamia Scale's Toby and Titan Nose's Bora the prominence; I wonder who their opponent will be" Chapatti announced but quite a few people had interest. "You want to get something to eat before we fight?" Laxus suddenly asked although he sounded very bored.

"Now you're speaking my language" Natsu practically cheered out before he sprinted off to the closest vendor with Laxus following shortly behind. Although he wasn't fast enough to stop Natsu from getting a mountain of food. "Hey you mind paying, I left my wallet back at the lodging" Natsu mumbled out through a mouth stuffed with food as a very miffed looking vendor stood beside him tapping his foot impatiently.

"H-how much?" Laxus asked although he was afraid to know the answer; and rightly so, when he saw the amount he had to pay just for Natsu he highly considered just leaving Natsu to work it off or let his guild handle it. However, knowing Natsu he would most likely rat to Lisanna which meant he didn't really have an option here. So albeit it reluctantly Laxus handed the vendor the appropriate number of jewels before the two returned to the competitors section with Laxus grabbing whatever was left of Natsu's, more like his food considering he bought it.

"I swear I better get my money back" Laxus growled out before he took a bite from the large chunk of meat he was currently holding while watching the current fight pair battle against what he assumed was a dark mage of sorts.

"Yeah whatever…thanks" Natsu mumbled out after finishing stuffing his face, "What for because I know you ain't talking about the food?" Laxus asked already knowing what the pinkette was referring to he just wanted to make him say so himself. "You know what I'm talking about that smug face of yours just says so; but thanks for sorting that out earlier" Natsu replied causing Laxus to smirk.

"If I hadn't done what I did then you probably would have blown up the entire stadium, but what you need to worry about now are the photos because after seeing that Sorcerer weekly now knows in laymen terms what a bangin' body your girlfriend has so they'll be dying for her to do a photoshoot for them" Laxus revealed making Natsu pale.

"Hey look there's a couple of ways you could look at that, one is that you could do the photoshoot with her after her pregnancy and show everyone she's yours or you could bash in every guy's head who looks at her the wrong but from personal experience the council won't exactly take to that too well" Laxus admitted chuckling a bit at the end.

"But that would mean revealing to the entire continent our relationship" Natsu replied eyes bulging out of their sockets, while he was fine with that, Kagura was a bit more reserved about these things. She had an image about herself and to show such a dramatic change in herself so suddenly would definitely come as quite the shock and it might lead people to speculations like the only reason Natsu got into the guild was because him and Kagura were a thing.

"That's it folks looks like the team of Lamia Scale and Titan Nose proved victorious in defeating their enemy earning their retrospective teams 10 points each. Next up is the pair you've all been waiting for Fairy Tail team B's Laxus Dreyar and Mermaid Heel's Natsu Dragneel!" a roar of cheers and applause so loud it shook the very stadium was emitted from the crowd at the mention of the two dragonslayer's name.

"State the name of your opponent" chapatti voice resounded throughout the arena before leaving a deathly silence, Natsu and Laxus shared a look before nodding to each other. "Our opponent will be the master of Grimoire Heart; Hades" Laxus said in an even tone causing quite a few people's eyes to widen in shock and fear. Said people were, Makarov, Yajima and Kagura who all knew either from stories or first-hand experience how powerful the dark guild master was.

"ARE YOU INSANE BOY YOU COULD DIE!" Makarov yelled down at his grandson while pulling at his already receding hairline Laxus paid his grandfather no heed and instead kept his attention focused on the slowly forming Hades.

"You better be ready for this Natsu, one slip-up and you could die; so for once do as your told and follow my lead" Laxus said in a tone that allowed no room for argument and Natsu could only nod in response.

"Hoh the one with Yuri's blood?" an elderly voice said as it began radiating large amounts of dark magic that sent a shudder through basically everyone that was present in the crowd. The bell rung for the beginning of the match and very much like their last encounter Laxus stepped forward towards Hades before emanating his magic power resulting in arcing lightning flowing around his body as well a golden aura causing debris lifting off the ground.

"Hhm think you're strong enough to face me?" Hades questioned before his Magic power matched that of what the lightning mage was putting out surrounding him in a dark purple aura with more debris rising into the air. The crowd was left astonished at the two levels of combined magic, the whole of Domas Flau **(I think that's right)** to shake with tremors.

"What are these guys?!"

"T-there some sort of monsters!"

"It feels like the whole stadium is gonna collapse"

Mages and spectators alike were panicking so deciding to put an end to it Laxus like last time shot off in a bolt of lightning before smashing his knee into Hades face lifting the elder mage off the ground before he went to continue his assault.

" **Lightning Dragon's Thundering Hammer!"** with a colossal amount of lightning coating his left hand Laxus slammed it into the dark guild master's face sending across the arena before changing into a bolt of lightning and chasing after him. "You aren't getting away; **Lightning Dragon's Jaw!"** bringing both his hands down clasped together Laxus sent hades into the ground creating a crater before it was struck by a pillar of lightning.

Makarov was left astounded by his grandson's strength; he didn't think he could progress this much in such little time. At the rate he was going he would quickly catch up to Gildarts and maybe even surpass him in the next few years.

Hades then suddenly jumped out of the plume of dust Laxus' attack created only with mildly noticeable injuries, he was puzzled when the blond didn't move as he point two fingers at him but then he realised he was forgetting something, or more like someone.

"There's more than one of us jackass!" Natsu shouted from behind as he raised a large fireball above his head, **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** the pinkette shouted before throwing said fireball to which Hades just made a few hand movements causing the attack to vanish throwing both slayers completely off guard allowing Hades to summon a magic chain forth and attach it to an unsuspecting Natsu.

"What the…WWWAAAAGGGHHH!" Natsu screamed as he was thrown in Laxus' direction who dodged the incoming pinkette. Making some quick hand gestures Hades caused a very large series of pulled magic circles and symbols to surround both slayer. Upon doing so all the guild master's, Jura's and those present in the first fight against Hades widened their eyes in shock at the spell as they saw the gravity in the two slayer's area seemingly increased.

" **Amaterasu 28 Circle!"**

Mustering all the strength he could Laxus dropped into a squat before making a circular motion with his arms and then pushing them out to the side causing three large golden magic circles to appear inside the Amaterasu formula making Hades and Makarov widen their eyes in shock.

" **Ultimate Defence Magic; Three God's Divine Pillars!"**

Three large stone pillars rose out of gold magic circles before more golden magic circles appeared around the tow slayers protecting them as the Amaterasu spell activated causing an explosion that shook the arena as well as created a large dust cloud that blocked everyone's vision of the battle.

However, a large gust of power emanating from Hades soon cleared the area and showed a pretty exhausted Laxus with a basically unharmed Natsu. "Not bad for a first time use" Laxus huffed out as he recomposed himself. "So my turn?" Natsu asked sarcastically as he stepped forward. "Sure go all out" Laxus replied in an equally sarcastic tone making Natsu smirk.

"What's the matter boy not feeling up to the challenge" Hades taunted trying to get on Laxus' nerves, "You know for a recreation this guy seems to have a personality unlike all the other ones" Laxus stated while looking up at the commentator's box. "Yes well depending on how much power is required to recreate them if it's a lot then it can often lead to the personality being recreated as well" Chapatti replied in a nervous tone.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"** everyone heard Natsu shout revealing said pinkette shrouded in a mixture of lightning soaked flames resulting in his biggest fan girl *cough*Sting*cough* entering full on fan girl mode which creeped out his guild mates.

Hades and Natsu continued staring one another down for a few moments before Natsu charged forward. However, he was halted as Hades threw out his right arm causing a shockwave that knocked Natsu back before he raised his other hand up into a gun shape and shot off few blasts of dark magic.

Luckily in this form Natsu had increased agility and was able to dodged then with relative ease before he once again began his assault. **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Jumping up into the air collecting flames in one hand and lightning in the other before combining them together and slamming them down on top of Hades causing a large explosion.

Once again Hades jumped out of the explosion and this time fired a chain off wrapping it around Natsu's hand, "Hhm, can't hit with your hands tied can you?" the guild master mocked but yet again he was forgetting someone. "Peekaboo" Laxus said in a threatening manner before he sent a powerful lightning infused uppercut into the bottom of Hades jaw sending a shockwave throughout the arena and causing Hades chain to vanish.

"NOW NATSU" Laxus shouted as Hades was sent skyward, Natsu then began to inhale large amounts of Flames and Lightning arcing his back so that he had Hades in his line of fire.

" **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!"**

Although not as big as the one he did on Tenrou island it was still an incredibly powerful roar, so much so that the shockwave of which rooted everyone in the arena in back into their seats and those in the spectator areas had to hold on to the balcony to keep themselves secured.

It only last for about fifty seconds but Natsu had poured all of his magic power into that attack so as a result he dropped to his knees exhausted. However, what he heard next made his eyes widen in shock "I'm not done yet!" Hades who looked torn and beaten was falling down toward the arena, yes he was severely injured but he was still conscious and an injured conscious Hades is still a dangerous one.

"OH YES YOU ARE!" Natsu heard Laxus shout as did Hades causing the dark guild master to look behind only to see said dragonslayer.

" **Dragonslayer Secret Art; Lightning Dragon's Unheavenly Wrath!"**

As Laxus shouted this a large winged, serpent like dragon made of lightning formed behind the blonde and as he swung his arm forward the dragon spiralled towards Hades snapping its jaws over him causing incredible amounts of lightning to pass through his body as the dragon plummeted towards the ground. Upon contact it exploded resulting in a portion of the arena floor actually caving in on itself leaving some (a lot of) very shocked people at the display they just witnessed.

"The winners are Natsu Dragneel and Laxus Dreyar meaning they earn their teams 10 points each, shall we look at the half way standing for today Mr. Yajima?" Chapatti announced to the unusually silent crowd, the former fairy tail mage could only nod in response as he was left at a loss for words.

'8th Place-Blue Pegasus; 9 points'

'7th Place-Titan Nose;10 points'

'6th Place-Quattro Cerberus;12 points'

'5th Place-Lamia Scale;21 points'

'4th Place-Fairy Tail Team A;23 points'

'3rd Place-Sabre Tooth;24 points'

'2nd Place Mermaid Heel;34 points'

'1st Place Fairy Tail Team B;45 points'

"Things are certainly heating up folks but at the rate they're going can anyone catch up with Team B, Mermaid Heel seem to have the best shot but there are many more battles and events to come not forget the free for all on the 5th day of the games so who knows what will happen folks" Mato shouted to the crowd which seemingly revitalised them and restarted their cheers.

"Man their noisy, think I'm going to sleep for the rest of the day" Laxus said as he sat down beside Natsu in the competitor's zone, his statement making Natsu chuckle. "You can say that again, I used up all of my magic in that roar; I'm completely beat so sleep sounds good right about now" Natsu replied making Laxus snort, "Please like your guild mates are gonna let you get any sleep, particularly a certain Ice god slayer" Laxus said with a smirk making Natsu turn a few shades of scarlet.

"You can preach you're some sort of one-woman guy but your just like the rest of us guys, if something catches your eye you'll take a peak admit it" Laxus tease as he slapped Natsu on the back knocking the wind out of him.

"Oi keep it down, if Kagura hears you she'll literally cut my dick off" Natsu pleaded causing Laxus to quirk an eyebrow, you know you're not giving me any good reasons to help you there" Laxus retorted as he got up to leave for the lodging "Do you have to be such a dick all the time?!" Natsu shouted, "Yep" was the Dreyar's curt response.

"Now folks for the battle portion of the 3rd day!"

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry for the wait on this chapter and sorry if some of the things in it were a bit how should I say, cringey, wrong not as funny as I intended them to be but recently I had been receiving really demanding messages asking which stories to update so it got a bit much, don't get me wrong I was chuffed that you guys liked the stories that much but it felt really demanding of me trying to organise writing time outside of my social life, work and such as I have other interest other than fanfiction but I hope this will tide you guys over until my next update so enjoy.**


End file.
